Toph and Zuko: Allurance
by Anniered
Summary: [AU: Contains swearing/dark themes/sexual content] Lao is growing worried for the well-being of his only child; in a time where the Earth Kingdoms invasions are yielding nothing but wealth and successes, the destruction of Fire Nation royals has resulted in an ex-prince's capture and forceful immersion into slave life. Yet Toph has different plans for the royal. (toko, zuph)
1. Allurance

**_1\. Allurance_**

ATLA AU: Sozin was repentant towards Avatar Roku, begging for forgiveness as he withdrew his armies from the Earth Kingdom, Roku was glad to have his friend back and they continued their lives in peace. The night of the volcano on Roku island, Sozin was on Ember island with his family, arriving too late to save his old friend. Saddened, Sozin promised to locate the new Avatar in hope to assist in anyway with training and resources.

That night, before his plan could be passed on, Sozin was assassinated in his bed as he silently mourned his friend, resulting in Azulon's early ascension to the throne. Weeks later, evidence pointed towards an Earth Kingdom assassin, most likely kin to someone who perished when Sozin initially invaded their land.

Meanwhile, Avatar Aang grew to be sixteen, where he was told of his identity. A heated argument broke out amongst the monks over Aang's future. Desperate to escape he took off with his pet flying bison, Appa. They were tragically caught in a storm as they flew south, as the water surrounded them, Aang entered the Avatar state, saving them both. They have yet to be recovered. Shortly after Aang's absence, the Air Temple's were attacked by rouge Fire Nation assassins, believing the Fire Lord was weak for withdrawing, and intending on forcing the Avatar cycle to move forward to fire after they slaughtered the next water and earth children born as the Avatar. This caused for excessive bloodshed, as the Air Nomads attempted to fight back. Many survived, but many were lost, this resulted in the Air Nomads becoming increasingly more secretive and secluded.

For years, Azulon obsessed over his father's murderer, demanding the Earth Kingdom turn the assassin over, this affected his relationship with his youngest son, as Azulon only really paid attention to him when Ozai's wife fell pregnant, their first son, Zuko, was showered with the love that Ozai felt he deserved. When Azula was born, she favoured Ozai, this gave Ozai the appreciation he wanted. When Zuko was fourteen, he and Azula were battling before their father, Zuko had knocked Azula down. This was a great achievement for him, as he received lesser training with Ozai than she did. Ozai was blinded with rage at the apparent disrespect Zuko had for his sister, and decided to teach him a lesson, burning his face. Iroh and Azulon barely made it as Ozai was about to make the other side ' _match'_.

Azulon lived until Zuko had turned sixteen, that night, he passed in his sleep. Iroh did not assume the throne, fearing for his own life and the life of his wife and son, especially if Ozai had to wait until Iroh and Lu Ten's deaths before he took the throne. Seven years of the cruel Fire Lord's rule past slowly, Zuko tried his hardest to seem worthy, with Iroh and his family travelling the world and Ursa not daring to speak out.

It was night when the Earth Kingdom attacked the palace, Zuko stayed behind to give his family cover, not knowing that Ozai ensured that he would be forgotten.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

This will be a multi-chapter fanfiction, and my first purposeful AU (alternate universe), reviews are appreciated, but I will still post chapters regardless.


	2. Brought

**_2. Brought_**

"We found _this_ one trying to escape through the back of the palace. For someone supposedly educated, he is an imbecile." The large Earth Kingdom guard pushed the lean adolescent harshly to the ground, the captive grunted as his shoulder hit the ground, stone cuffs kept his hands bound behind his back.

"For a well-educated _Nation_ , they all seem rather _imbecilic_." The proud general smiled, walked forward and crouching down. He pinched the young man's chin between his thick fingers, turning his head from side-to-side, he recognised the captured immediately, "Ah, this is the scarred face of Prince Zuko… Or now, forever more known as, _ex_ -prince Zuko." The general released him.

"You cannot take someone's right to the throne they were born under-" the man tried to say, before he was silenced with a swift kick into the side of his body, he curled over with a soft groan.

"Take him away." the general growled, the dethroned prince was dragged from the general's sight, "This is a glorious day for the Earth Kingdom royals." he smiled, looking out over the Fire Nation capital city, being torn to the ground.

… … …

Lao Beifong walked with an air of conceit which was an almost visible cloud whist he meandered through the streets of the south-western city of Hon-Ton-Tam. This was the largest city that was closest to his home town of Gaoling and only four days travel via Ostrich-Horse drawn carriage. Noise filled the surrounds, flies buzzed, children squealed and merchants cried for attention. The servant by his side babbled on about the recent successes that the Earth Kingdom had had in the Fire Nation, not to mention the Southern Water Tribe and parts of the Air Nation, not that Lao was paying much attention to his high-pitched gibberings. His focuses were at home on his beautiful wife and his only child. His daughter has been proving to be somewhat troublesome lately, often sneaking out and coming home filthy.

At first thinking that may have been a usual thing for teenage girls to do, not having much experience with their behaviours; however upon consulting close supports and discovering the solidarity of his circumstances, a decision was made.

He decided it was time for her to have a servant-like companion, hand selected by he, whom could keep a vigilant eye on her, protect her, and entertain her. Thereby distracting her from the need to slip away in the nights and ensuring her safety and obedience.

He approached the number one slave-trader's tent of the grounds, it was the largest he had ever seen it. "Welcome gentlemen! Are you two in for a treat on this day!" The man had recognised Lao immediately, he knew from experience that Lao would pay anything to get the slave he wanted. "I have new people, straight from the Fire Nation, literally off the boat hours ago. Gotta love the west coast, straight shot to the Nations from here! These ones though, top-notch! Great value, real hard workers." He smiled, Lao nodded and his servant took the shabby, browned ticket, an ink number printed on it. "Shall we?" the man gestured along a line of men, ranging from ages twelve to approximately thirty.

Lao spoke exclusively to the servant, "I want a young man, on who is quick, smart, and strong. All the past servants that Toph has alluded were female, time to try something else. Time to try something new."

"Good-luck with that Lord Beifong, Fire Nation isn't known for their smarts." The man laughed, Lao ignored his comment and kept talking to his servant.

"Fast and fit. Athletic to keep up with my daughter. They will be paid in food, shelter, of course. Perhaps someone with… Low self-esteem? Abandonment issues? A homeless person. Ensures they will stay where they will be accepted. Perhaps _defected_ somehow, impaired or ugly, easily recognised so they can be returned in the unlikely event of an escape." Lao was still walking down the line, taking in the fearful appearances of the boys and men standing before him. The sand and dust around the feet of a few dampened by what Lao could only assume was urine, he screwed up his nose as if _that_ was what made the situation disgusting,

It was when Lao was beginning to settle on a cheaper slave that the man suddenly had someone in mind, _not cheap, not ugly, but definitely defeated,_ "Excuse me, Lord Beifong,", realizing that his previous comment, and attempts at humour had not received the desired reaction, man decided to make himself of use, "I think I have just the one for you!"

… … …

 _Stupid maid, stupid rules, stupid army._ Toph grumbled as she followed closely behind her current evening maid. She had just been scrubbed from head to toe by the disgruntled human being, having been caught roaming the backyard covered in grass and dirt, just returning from Earth Rumble VI. She often managed to attend the popular sporting event undetected, return for a lengthy bathe and be relatively cleansed by the time the maid would come in to assist her.

Tonight, however, was different.

On this evening her father was returning from his four-week long trip, the maid had searched for Toph earlier than usual, finding her as she snuck back towards the house. Toph suspected she probably would have at least made it to phase one of cleaning, if she also hadn't had a few drinks with her opponents afterwards. It was a tradition since the moment the others had figured out her real age when she was fifteen. Approximately three years, Toph was never a hundred percent sure on the actual period of time, had passed and the tradition continues, many have tried to win her heart since she became able to marry, none succeeding as of yet.

She hadn't had plenty to drink but enough for her to find it problematic to walk straight, but she knew from experience that it could be played off with, ' _I am blind,_ you _try walking blind._ ' She was constantly reminded by her parents that she needs to stay safe, stay quiet, stay a lady, and _stay hidden_. She would rolled her eyes beneath her fringe, utter curse words in her head, rethink plans for her next escape. She knew they loved her and would do anything for her, but that isn't what she wanted.

She wanted _freedom_ , something she firmly believed all should have.

Toph was brought back from her thoughts as she was guided to her chair to the left of her father's, she bowed respectfully and sat beside him. She knew not to speak to him, feeling the presence of the other men around her. She sat silently alongside him, he placed a hand on her shoulder, acknowledging her existence. She could feel he wasn't the only one that had acknowledged her, many of the elder men adjusting themselves, Toph held back bile. There had been occasions where a firm hand on her arm, a compliment that rung as a threat in her ears, she hated these types of men.

There was silence for a period of time before a general cleared his throat, "Lord Beifong, I trust your trip was satisfactory?"

The next two and a half hours were filled with men discussing ' _man'_ topics, while Toph and her mother, Poppy, sat quietly, the conversations didn't really stir much interest within them. Toph found herself diagnosing the men in the room, one was horny, one was having heart problems, another had lungs that crackled as he tried to disguise it with a cough. The men spoke about the relatively recent invasion of the Fire Nation and its palace. The royal family scattered, one captured trying to help his family escape, they mocked his stupidity. Toph silently admired the stranger's loyalty to his family and hoped one day he and his family would be reunited, in her view, the sudden invasion of another country for no apparent reason apart from power was an extreme ' _a dick move'_ on the Earth King's behalf.

The current Earth King, Yun-Tu was vicious and cunning, his younger brother, Kuei, was the opposite, sadly, he was not yet to assume the throne. Yun-Tu had, in the same night five years earlier, captured many of the tiny Southern Water Tribe Villages, surrounded the Eastern and Northern Air Temples and was currently planning attacks on the remaining Temples and Northern Water Tribe. The Fire Nation had minimal knowledge on these matters, however, Ozai was hesitant to become involved. No one outside the palace understood the King's reason for doing this, and many had riven feelings about it. Another hour passed until the men slowly dismissed themselves, leaving the Beifong family to a large, quiet room.

"Toph, there is someone I want you to meet." Lao paused, standing and taking Poppy's hand in his, walking leisurely with a smug impression stamped into his words as they rolled blamelessly from his mouth, "I know it is hard for you, being alone." Toph stood and followed them, lips pursed in impatience at her parents lack of awareness as to her reason for being ' _alone'_ was entirely due to _their_ doing. "When in Hon-Ton-Tam, I found a… Well, sort of a companion for you, just someone to help you. That way you don't feel the need to sneak off during the night."

"I don't sne-" Toph started as an impulse retort, but she was hushed by her mother as her father continued to self-inflate his own ego with more words to describe his thoughtfulness.

He cleared his throat as they stepped out into the cool of the eve, "They are young and strong, and from now on, your actions will affect both of you." Lao continued. Toph assumed he was describing some sort of pet, _sure sounds like a pet… Unlucky thing._ "We don't know where you sneak off to, but it is not safe for someone like you."

" _Someone like me_ …" Toph whispered, her face in a silent snarl, neither had heard her.

Lao raised his hand with a self-righteous half smile, stopping Poppy and Toph from following him as he slipped into the large room that was separate to the Beifong mansion, Lao still didn't have the knowledge that Toph could feel everything that went on around her, that she could _see_ things. Through her keen hearing, she could make out her father whispering, " _Will he comply now?_ " Lao delivered in hushed tones of condescension.

"It took some _persuasion_ … But yes, he is now willing to accept his new masters, Bossman Lao." A man said back to him, he bowed to Lao and stood back for the grand announcement.

"Come in now." Lao said, a smile in his voice. Toph pushed gruffly through the large doors, her mother following closely her hands grasped together in lively anticipation, there was the sound of metallic grinding as something heavy was lowered to the floor.

As its toes scarcely scraped the stone floor, Toph realized what it was.

A person.

The young man groaned as the chains dropped him suddenly, he was at rest on his knees as Toph felt him look up in her direction. She stayed back from him, feeling the exhausted fury pulsing through the stone beneath her.

His heart was steady, but weak, his breathing was uneven, and Toph could tell he was physically beaten. "Toph, this is your new servant. Meet Zuko, the defeated _ex_ -prince of the Fire Nation."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	3. Invectives

**_3._** ** _Invectives_**

Toph stood frozen, her blind eyes were wide as her face cradled an expression of shock. She couldn't bring herself to speak, she wouldn't have known what to say. Her mother commended her father behind her, applauded for finding such an excellent servant, and being one from a high-born background meant he would know exactly how to treat their daughter. Lao accepted the praise, stating that ' _he didn't come cheap, but only the best for my daughter!_ '.

The young man from the stories she had heard only hours ago, the brave, self-sacrificing, loyal man who had stayed to allow his family a safe escape; was now bound, kneeling in the dirt, _brought_ for her. She could feel his gaze on her, as if it was physically searing her skin through her clothing, she turned her head away from him and towards the sound of her father's voice, she was glad she couldn't meet whatever stare he was giving her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again, still not sure of what she was to say.

"His pride almost had him killed a few times." One of the men said, obviously one who had been beating him. "He just refused to yield to a new master."

"At barely twenty-three years of age, it is to be expected. He has spent his whole life being treated as a prince…" Lao chuckled, "He is in his appropriate place now for a Fire Nation royal... At the bottom."

It was at the conclusion of that sentence Toph abruptly found her voice, as though it had crawled from her stomach and vomited into the air before she could contain the words. "What the _fuck_ have you done?!" she snarled. The room froze, they all turned towards Toph, still standing before the bound man.

"You don't like him? I thought he was perf-" Poppy started, her mother's ignorance to the brutality of the situation only made the fury inside Toph burn stronger.

"You took him from his home, his _family_?!" Toph turned fully towards her parents, "So he could _babysit_ me?! You have ruined his life!"

" _You_ should be more grateful!" Lao yelled at his daughter, taking an aggressive step towards her, raising his hand and twisting his fingers into reproving point, in an attempt to assert his dominance over his eighteen year old daughter. He was not going to have his men and staff thinking she was in control.

" _You_ should have some respect for other's wellbeing! How unwitting can you be? You must be completely ignorant to think I could ever be grateful for this!" She barked. The room froze again, this time, she knew she overstepped in her talking back. Her anger momentarily flattered, _fuck…_ was the only word that was racing through her head, there was stillness as Lao took a deep, steady breath.

"Chin…" Lao said to the man by his side, he straightened up in response to his name, "You know what to do…" The large man nodded and stalked towards the bound adolescent, grabbing him by the back of his torn shirt and ripping it from his body. The young man gasped, Chin raised his hand, Toph had missed the whip he kept tightly in his grasp. As Chin brought it down, Zuko's cries filled the room, Toph grunted, sliding her foot forward and knocking Chin back.

"Stop it!" she yelled, she felt more people coming her way. There were two chi-blockers who were hired by her father to double as guards that burst into the room. She knocked one back out the door with a sizable boulder, the other leapt into the air, hiding himself from her _sight_.

"Restrain her immediately." Lao said coldly, "Chin, finish what you were instructed to do." The chi-blocker dived at Toph through the doorway, she dodged them, but the other dropped from the ceiling to jab her shoulder, she went down quickly after that initial contact. Toph was dragged from the room, hearing the sounds of the man shouting and groaning as the whipping commenced.

The cool air rushed around her, blowing her stray hair across her bared teeth, snarling in anger. "Leave him alone!" She yelled, no one listened, Lao walked out towards her.

"I warned you… Your actions will affect _both_ of you." Lao said, "I don't want to be cruel Toph, but you need to understand, this is the only way to _keep you safe_."

"Okay, okay! I understand! Now stop hurting him!" Toph yelled, straining to feel past the chi-blocking, still hearing the man's cries.

"Chin." Lao spoke loudly, the whipping stopped, "That is enough, Toph and the servant Zuko have learnt their lesson." Toph brow was furrowed as she listened for Zuko, nothing, not a peep. "I think you best go to bed, Toph." Lao continued, "Perhaps sleep on any further decisions you have planned, for both your sakes..."

Toph groaned as she was assisted to her room, knowing full-well that she will be visiting him before the sun rose.

… … …

It was well past midnight when Toph felt her bending return to its fullest, she couldn't sleep with the thought of her new servant in pain, _no, not servant, his name is Zuko…_ She snarled to herself. She refused to call him ' _servant'_ or ' _maid'_ or anything else that could resemble the forced oppression. Her father had walked along behind her as she was dragged to her room, telling her that she shouldn't care about _this_ servant unless she planned to care about every servant under the Beifong payroll. When she asked if Zuko was to be paid like the others, her father had just laughed, trying a bit too hard to be nonchalant which gave Toph her answer.

She sighed as she pushed herself up from her bed, placing her feet on the solid, stone floor, feeling out around her for any signs of movement. The coast was clear, unless the guards were somehow hovering a few metres off the ground, she couldn't feel them within a hundred feet of where Zuko kneeled.

She stood, wrapping her silken, kimono robe around her shoulders. She usually slept naked, the need to wear clothes all day wearing thin by the time bed was approaching. However, the maids thinking it unladylike placed her to bed in her summer nightgown, knowing that she would kick it off when she regained full-strength. She choose to keep it on, just while she visited him, then she would strip off later. She walked through the large house, her keen ears peeled for the sound of footsteps or chatter. The wind was beginning to pick up around the estate, trees swaying and leaves flying through the cold air. Toph still edged towards him, in the dark, she didn't want to think about how he was feeling. Not only physically, but emotionally, mentally.

She hoped that her father's actions hadn't made Zuko despise everyone under his roof, she didn't want him to feel alone.

… … …

He would not let the tears to come loose, if anyone saw him, they would utilise them. He didn't want to be seen as a coward, he wanted to stay proud, loyal and quick-witted. If he let his guard down for a moment, he could miss any opportunities to escape or turn the tides on his situation. He wanted to locate his family, his mother, cousin and uncle especially. He felt torn feelings about his father and sister, never actually knowing how they felt in regards to him. _He punishes you, to make you stronger,_ Zuko used to tell himself whenever his father insulted him, embarrassed him or struck him.

The pain across his back and shoulders was simmering, still there, but could be blocked out with distraction. Zuko clenched his fists against the restraints, when the muscles in his arms tensed, resulting in the shoulder movement, the pain broke out across his body. He groaned as his head elevated in response, his hands were bound behind his back, he was told to stay in this position, to prevent dirtying the wounds. Lao didn't want a sick servant, especially one who was considered significantly lower than all others, _not worth the medicine_ , a guard had muttered.

There was a soft creak, Zuko still had his head lifted to the roof, reacting from the sudden explosion of pain, he let his good eye open ever so slightly. His vision was indistinct, but he could make her outline. The young woman stood at the door, arms crossed over her chest, eyebrow raised slightly, she appeared to be casting a condescending stare over him. He seethed, fully opening both eyes, hoping his glare would insult her, or even upset her. He still couldn't see her clearly, vison fluctuating between focused and hazy, pulsating as the beating of his heart encouraged the pain of his body.

She didn't move a muscle, bat an eyelid or even allow her pursed-lipped expression to twitch.

He studied her at best he could, she wasn't overly large, quite small actually, but she had strong arms and strong legs. She had her hair tied up into a messy bun, pieces hanging out from laying in bed Zuko assumed. He couldn't see much of her eyes, her fringe hung before them, her mouth was pressed into a long, thin line, hence why Zuko suspected her condescension. Zuko didn't want to admit it to himself, but she was very attractive, especially all messed up like she was.

Earlier, he could tell that she had recently been bathed and she had her hair done neatly, she was wearing a thick, noble-like dress at the time, smelt sickly sweet, like some kind of fruity-flowery scent. Now, she stood before him in a silken kimono, coarse looking, she looked more natural. Zuko felt his stomach tighten as the kimono slid down her shoulder slightly, revealing soft, pale skin. He wasn't sure if there was anything on beneath it, she managed to look so frightening, so powerful. _So_ _alluring.._.

Zuko _needed_ to intimidate her, he took a deep breath, exhaling through his mouth, the fire warmed him as a small amount tumbled over the cold air in the room.

Toph finally responded to that action.

"That may not be wise, buddy." She sighed, hearing the fire and pushing off from the wall, she had suspected he was a firebender. Not wanting to use his actual name, she settled for what she called anyone who challenged her at the bar. Zuko's scowl deepened at her words, watching as she slowly moved forward, she stopped just over two metres away, not sure how far he could actually exhale fire. Or, whether he actually wanted to hurt her, "I don't usually do this, so listen up," she continued softly, though her voice was stern and serious, "I am sorry for what has happened to you. I never wanted a personal servant, and I wish there was some way I could just let you disappear into the night-"

"Then let me." Zuko growled.

"I just said that I couldn't." She sighed, annoyed.

"What? N-no you didn't." Zuko said, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"What? Yes I di-" _oh… I didn't, well fuck._ Toph stopped midsentence, she took a deep breath, "At this moment, I think you are too weak to escape. You wouldn't get far before becoming immobilised, brought back, and beaten again."

Zuko felt angry, but also curious as to why this woman, the young daughter of his ' _master'_ , wanted to help him escape, he didn't want to bring an unnecessary amount of attention to it and cause her to reconsider. But, his pride snarled, allowing words to escape through his lips, "Are you blind? Or just an idiot? I don't care what your opinion is, I am physically fit, and I can endure anything. Let me leave now, and I can prove it."

Toph didn't respond for a moment, she felt anger grow slowly inside her, _did he just equate idiocy with blindness?_ She scowled, "Are you oblivious? Or just an asshole? I wanted to help you get out of here and back to wherever it is you came from."

" _Wanted_?" Zuko said, holding his snarl, internally praying that she hadn't decided he wasn't worth the trouble. "You want me to stay now?" he said sarcastically, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck threateningly, he hoped the charade was worth the pain. He would never attack a person that meant him no harm, but she wouldn't know that, he wanted her to be apprehensive of his behaviours and morals.

"Ha. No, I want you gone, you can count on that." She turned and stormed towards the door to the room, "You will regret being a jerk." She grumbled, walking through it and out into the cold winds. Zuko watched her leave, keeping his scowl until he knew she was gone. He let his head drop, grimacing with the pain, he wondered if he would ever escape, or if he would eventually need the help of this strange, tempting woman.

Zuko sighed again, deciding that it was best that he try and get some sleep, he needed to be alert for his escape.

 _Whenever that may be_ , he thought, lifting his head to glare at where she had left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Your reviews have all been great, so thank-you.


	4. Maid

**_4._** ** _Maid_**

Zuko was dressed in fine Beifong staff clothing, his back was bandaged and his wounds medicated. The friction between the strips of fabric which were poorly wrapped around him and the staff shirt caused the wounds to rub, they would sting while he walked. As far as he could tell from the chatter of the nurses and the pain of the dressing, there were four crisscrossed wounds, the servants who arrived this morning had to _scrub_ the dried blood from his back before the nurses tended to them. They had done the same thing for the past five days, however, today was the first day that he had left the small room, therefore extra effort on their part was exerted into the wound 'care'.

He had almost forgotten what it was like to talk aloud, what it felt like to make noise. He could hear the guards when they changed their shifts, wishing he had some way to know the time, track their schedules. He also heard the conversations the guards had with the other staff, the bets they commenced upon realising Zuko's purpose. He hadn't said a word or made a sound during the whole scrubbing procedure or when he was ordered to dress, and now he was being marched into the house to begin his chores for the Lady Toph Beifong.

Today, he would be shown what to do and how it is done, then tomorrow, he would need to remember it all, _that is, if I am still even here tomorrow,_ he growled internally. He knew that there was no way he would be able to leave this early, the frustratingly alluring woman had been correct about his condition, but this wouldn't stop him looking for ways to escape.

They pushed into the room of Toph, she was sprawled out on the floor, the blankets twisted around her legs and arms, her hair was wild and she had her mouth hanging open, snoring softly. This didn't appear to surprise the accompanying maid that stood beside him, obviously unimpressed to find her where she lay. Zuko furrowed his eyebrows, she was definitely not the girl he had picked her for the first moment they had met. Thinking the pretty dress and make-up was who she was, the second time, he had gotten more of an idea, and now he felt knew. Noble life was something she was born into, not something she would have chosen, Zuko's thoughts were cut short as the angry woman beside him barked at Toph. "Lady Toph! It is time you got u-"

"Gah! What th-!" Toph shot up, thrusting the butt of her hand frontward, a small section from the wall behind her shot headlong, knocking the woman out of her room with an ' _oof'_. "Don't. _Do_. That. I was in the middle of a dream." She grumbled. The maid was furious, Zuko had managed to dodge the stone, he turned around with wide eyes and stared at the woman, _she's an earthbender?!_ Zuko hadn't seen her display of bending the night of his beating, as he was rather incapacitated. She grumbled an offhand apology and slowly got to her feet, the blanket was still wrapped tightly around her body, but Zuko could see that there was definitely nothing beneath it through the gaps under her arms and over her shoulders.

She walked towards the cupboard in the corner of her room and dropped the blanket, Zuko took a slow, deliberate breath, heart thumping as he took in the body of this peculiar woman, this _Toph_. She was muscular, her hips curved elegiacally, leading down to her strong legs. Her hair was even worse off than when he had last saw her, larger bits hanging down over her slender back, curling up around her spine and shoulder blades. He couldn't help but let his eyes trail down to her hips again, he wondered how many men had seen this sight, the lines of her ass, the way her body moved as she reached for her kimono, wrapping it around her.

He was dissatisfied with this, but didn't want to show it. He needed to focus on escaping, _but,_ his inner voice smirked, _what is wrong with having a bit of fun as well?_ He shook his head, _I am not going to sleep with someone I am supposed be serving under! She looked in your direction, she knows you are watching- what if she is actually encouraging it? Shut-up, shut-up._

In the Fire Nation, there had been rather a few young women who have thrown themselves at Zuko, he knew that, for most, it was for ridiculous reasons like, if they got pregnant, they could be Zuko's bride, or Fire Lady. He did not think that they all had these thought processes, but some made it quite obvious. He tended to politely refuse those ones, and pursue the women who were there with the intention of a good-time. He unjustly wondered again, _how many people has she had? Not that I care… Or that it is your business…_ Zuko pursed his lips together, _great, the voices are at it again…_

"Now, now, we know you don't _drea_ -" the maid began to grumble, but then she saw Toph, "Lady Toph!" The maid almost yelled as she collected herself, she stood, not harmed, more surprised. "There is male presence in the room!" rushing forward as Toph turned, in the midst of tying the sash around her waist, the kimono was open until her naval. She was showing the length of smooth skin between her breasts, Zuko wondered if she actually was doing this, for some reason, for him. _I don't think she would, she wants you gone. Doesn't she?_

… … …

Toph could feel them walking down the hall towards her room, she had fallen asleep on the floor, after hours of reciting witty-comebacks in her head, she had been sensing his movements all of that night, and every night since. She was determined to be ready, next time he insulted her like that, he would cop it. All the rehearsing in her mind had prepared her for today, she grinned for a moment, before the words he had spoken reminded her of her impending wrath on him.

She sighed loudly as she rolled over, the blankets tangled around her legs, she was nude, always preferring to be in the comfort of her own room. She had a little plan in mind, acting like he doesn't exist until he gets better, then letting him sneak away without another thought. She sighed, _if I am going to pretend he doesn't exist, I am going to have to commit._

She heard the door being pushed open.

She pretended to be asleep, snoring lightly, letting her mouth hang open. They pushed fully into her room, she lay still, breathing deeply. When the maid spoke, her loud voice tore through the silence of Toph's room, almost genuinely surprising her, "Lady Toph! It is time you got u-"

Toph felt the earth with her fingers, suddenly sitting up and throwing a rock towards Zuko, "Gah! What th-!" she gasped, making it look like she was just frightened from her slumber. She almost growled when he smoothly dodged it, causing it to take out the chubby woman beside him. "Don't. _Do_. That. I was in the middle of a dream." She grumbled smoothly, standing and adding an apology for unintentionally hitting the maid.

Toph held the blanket as she walked towards the cupboard, practically feeling Zuko watching her, _wait a moment, if he isn't here… Then why am I covering myself?_ Toph smirked and dropped the blanket, standing completely naked before her cupboard, she reached for the kimono from the other night. Zuko's heart was now thumping erratically, Toph smiled, suspecting it was because she was naked.

She had been told by people before that she had a marvellous body, and was pleased that it had an effect on her new ' _servant'_. She still didn't want him to be referred to as a maid or servant, as he wouldn't be for much longer, _but what other title is there for him? I suspect 'ex-prince' would be just as unwelcome._

It was at this point the maid had spoken, "Now, now, we know you don't _drea_ -", Toph had turned around and it was then the maid had realised what she had done while she was on the ground, "Lady Toph! There is male presence in the room!" she rushed forward and pulled the kimono fully closed, Toph rolled her eyes and pushed past the maid.

"And how did you expect lil' ole me to know?" Toph said, playing up her ' _helpless little blind girl_ ' act, knowing that the maid would feel guilty. No one in the Beifong homestead knew about Toph's seismic sense abilities, all assuming the rare times that she used earthbending in their presence were ' _lucky-shots_ ', there was never more than a single boulder or shifting the ground slightly.

The maid sighed, "My apologies, Lady Toph." Toph smiled, "I believe it is time you were fed."

 _What? Why is the maid apologising? She could not have missed me standing here…_

"Sweetness." She smiled wider, pushing past Zuko and walking out towards the dining hall.

… … …

"-at noon each day, you must ensure that Lady Toph has been given lunch. By two hours past noon, you must make sure she is ready for her earthbending lessons in the south corner of the garden. By four hours past noon, you must-"

Zuko shook his head, trying to concentrate on what the old maid was saying as they walked back towards Toph's room, she was to be dressed and have her hair tidied before any meeting with her father, including the one tomorrow day. He turned his head slightly and looked over his shoulder, Toph was yawning loudly, eyes closed tightly, mimicking his own thoughts, "-anytime between seven hours, and ten hours past midday, you must ensure that she has been bathed. Now, she will need assistance with shampooing and perhaps the lotions, depending on how dirty she is-"

"Wait, what?" both Toph and Zuko had spoken at the same time, the maid abruptly slapped Zuko.

"You will _not_ interrupt me." She grumbled loudly, Toph scowled lightly. Zuko caught himself before a snarl could escape his lips, he folded his hands in front of him and lowered his head, this was how he was told to request permission to speak, _if they think you have broken, they will feel no need to continue to try_. "Yes, maid Zuko." The maid smirked lightly, being told to call him ' _maid'_ , everyone thought it was hilarious, except for the two individuals in present company.

"I was under the impression that Lady Toph was to be _personally_ cared for by someone of the same gender." Zuko glanced towards the young woman, "And that I was more of a guard."

"You were wrong, Lady Toph is… _Spirited_ , she often escapes when we think that she is bathing or retiring to her chambers. At the very least, you may be asked to stand in the corner if someone else is able to attend her. Poppy insisted that you be there with her, for some reason she is under the impression that you are noble, and will take this _very_ seriously." The maid said, continuing down the hall. "Lao is placing the responsibility of his daughter's whereabouts on you, maid Zuko. He expects updates _every_ two hours, to his head of security, maid in charge, and himself, of Toph's whereabouts. The only time during the day that Lao doesn't want to be disturbed, is when he is asleep. In which case, you will continue to report to the maid in charge and the head of security, whomever they may be at that time."

"That does not seem possi-" The maid stopped again, bringing her hand down across the opposite side of his face that she had struck before, beneath his scar, his anger simmered.

"You have a problem with Bossman Lao's orders?" The maid asked, Zuko lowered his head, "I didn't think so. You must be nearby at all times, if the nursing maid it not able to aid Lady Toph, you will." The maid turned with a huff and continued walking, "Now tomorrow morning-"

 _I think I liked the other maid better…_ Zuko grumbled internally, his hand caressed his face, the second strike stung worse than the first, Toph pushed past him, he wasn't quick enough to react to it, but he was certain he heard her speak.

" _You are fucked,_ _ **Hotstuff**_." She had muttered softly with a smirk, he watched her walk after the maid, still listing things Zuko would have to do for Toph.

"You don't have to tell me that." He sighed to himself, almost inaudibly, trailing slowly after them.

… … …

The beautiful young woman stared off onto the horizon, it was bleak array of blues and white, the sun was still too high in the sky to create any colours worth viewing. The woven basket in her arms had various edible sea creatures, she placed it gently on the ground at her side. She twisted her long, dark brown hair into a large braid, letting it hang over her shoulder. She peeped about herself, she appeared to be alone, _now is my only chance for today…_ She thought, pushing the long, thick sleeves of her protective artic clothes to her elbows, she held her arms out before her, protecting her core.

Her slender arms moved in a fluent, snaking pattern. She tried to keep a calm state of mind, but beyond the glaciers and hills of pristine, white snow, her village was still being used as a camp for various regiments of Earth Kingdom military forces. She could hear the tanks rolling from the recently docked ships, she didn't even understand why they needed tanks this far south. She had to stop and focus on calming herself, she tried again, lifting her arms and tensing her fingers.

Not too far away from her position, there was a large ice formation, it was perfect for the waterbending techniques she wanted to attempt. She spun her arms ferociously, sending out wave after sharp, precise wave of water, slicing away at what she assumed was centuries worth of ice.

She thought of her father, working under ground in some of the most glacial temperatures in the world, digging for minerals the Earth Kingdom isn't even sure existed there. A non-bender being forced to do work that earthbenders are more than capable to completing, each day she watched as some men were able to return home, and others perish from the illnesses of the icy depths.

Her older brother reduced to being nothing more than a delivery boy, running errands for the Earthern soldiers to various islands in the southern waters. Taught combat to only protect the cargo, and beaten appallingly in the event of late or missing deliveries. Her mother fell gravely ill a few years after the military's initial invasion, she was promised good care in return for co-operation, but scarcely received it. A lot of the other girl's her age were gifted to high men of power, used as cooks, cleaners and sometimes more. Their dark skin being treated as if it was a rare metal across the world, almost like there wasn't any dark skinned people in other countries, _but who would want to oppressed their own people when there are 'defenceless' tribes at hand?_ She snarled inwardly. She was fortunate that she showed skill as a gatherer, always keeping her face low and covered in clay-like substances to hide her beauty, her mother instructing her to do so from a young age.

She put more force behind her swings, as she thought of all the times she had begged for her friends to be ' _demoted'_ to her status. As she thought of all the times she pleaded for more care for her mother. For her brother to get more than a day home to rest and recover from beatings, for her father to not have to sink below the earth's surface again.

For her village to be free.

It was the final blow behind that one that caused the iceberg to crumble, breaking in half, she was expecting this, yet, she was not expecting the blinding light to shot out in all directions around it.

She stood in the searing light, already knowing that the soldiers would be on their way to investigate. Gusts of wind knocked her basket over, blew her hood from her face, she held her hands forward to protect herself from the flying shards of ice. Fear had her by the throat, she couldn't ring herself to move. Surrounded by broken slivers of frost that clearly could not have been sliced by tools, she heard a shout in the distance behind her and in front saw a lean figure emerge from the light and stumble forward, eyes glowing before collapsing into the snow.

She was running towards the mysterious figure before she could stop her feet, _oh no, Katara… What have you done?_ She asked herself.

… … …

Zuko was told to stand in the corner until Toph required help with her bath, however, before she began, a nursing maid came in and dismissed Zuko. He decided to use this spare moment to report to Lao, he hoped that if he proved his commitment for a period of time, they would eventually lose interest in him. This could result in his escape, his return to his nation to find his family, he was eager for it. He approached the guards outside Lao and Poppy's room, they looked down on him though they all stood at the same physical height. "I am here to report to Lord Lao on Lady Toph's current status." They guards knocked on the door and entered, repeating Zuko's statement, Zuko heard Lao grunt, the guard gestured for him to enter.

Poppy sat up in bed, a cup of tea in her hand, she looked relaxed and even smiled lightly when Zuko bowed to her. Lao was at his desk, standing as Zuko turned towards him, bowing again, "You have something to report?"

Zuko bowed his head and folded his hands before him, Lao nodded, giving Zuko permission to speak, "The Lady Toph is currently being bathed by the nursing maid. After that, she will be retiring to her sleeping chambers for the evening."

"Very good, make sure she is asleep before you leave her this evening, and ensure that water is left on the very edge of the bedside table. Last time she was fumbling and split it all over her bed, we found her sleeping on the floor to stay dry." Lao said, walking towards his bed, waving Zuko away. Zuko's brow furrowed in confusion, _why wouldn't she see it? Perhaps the lantern outside her room wasn't on._ Past attempts to control her whereabouts resulting in Lao erecting a lantern directly outside her window, so the well-lit area can be easily seen by guards.

Zuko bowed again and left the room, lost in his thoughts as he wandered back down towards Toph's room, where she would be now. He walked in as the nursing maid was brushing her dark, messy hair. "Lady Toph, I still think it would be more appropriate for you to sleep in your nightgown."

"I like to sleep naked," she huffed, "What is with you people?"

"Now, now, let's not get worked up over it." The maid smiled, ignoring Toph's rhetorical question. Zuko watched her carefully, Toph screwed up her nose and pursed her lips, it was when the nursing maid brushed her fringe from her forehead back towards the crown of her head.

It was like lightning had struck straight through his body, the jolt in his chest physically hurt him.

She was staring past Zuko, at the wall behind him, her stare was blank, her eyes cloudy. Eerily beautiful, pale jade orbs, given emotion with the assistance of the rest of her features. The words he had growled at her heartlessly ran through his head. _Are you blind? Or just an idiot?_ The words he had spoken to her, he blinked again, not taking his eyes from hers.

 _Are you blind? Or just an idiot?_

He took an unsteady step backwards, her eyes slid to where he stumbled back too, the sightless eyes lingering on his shoulder, she was aiming for his face, wanting him to see. _Are you blind? Or just an idiot?_ The words wouldn't stop circling, he didn't know why it bothered him so much, why he should care what the Beifong girl thought.

Toph's eyes moved back down to the floor as her fringe fell back in front of her eyes, cutting Zuko from his view of them. The nursing maid bid Toph goodnight, leaving them alone in the room, she sat on the edge of her bed, her unseeing eyes managing to find Zuko again, though seeing only abysmal darkness. _Are you blind? Or just an idiot?_ Zuko held her gaze, perfectly matching his through the fringe. Her stare was so strong, he didn't know how he missed it before, even behind the hair.

They were the first words he would say to her since their initial exchange, he had only hoped that he could manage them without allowing the shame to overcome him completely. When he finally spoke, it wasn't a question, "You are blind."

She leant back, her arms resting on the bed, "And you are an idiot."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	5. Impasse

**_5._** ** _Impasse_**

He stood before her with a disbelieving stare, feeling as though humiliation would engulf him. She maintained an uninterested expression, her lips slightly pursed as she waited for the pleas for forgiveness which she was duly owed. She sighed loudly and lifted her feet from the floor, spinning her body so her head landed on the pillow with her arms folding behind it. Zuko still hadn't spoken, he wasn't sure what to do, he didn't know what to say, and sure as hell didn't want to apologise, _my pride would not allow it..._. She turned her head towards him, a smirk playing on her lips, "I am waiting, Hotstuff."

Zuko raised an eyebrow, " _Hotstuff_?" she had called him this earlier, but this was the first time he could question it without being victim to the lightning hands of the world's most grouchy maid.

"Yeah… Y'know, cause you're a firebender." cocking an eyebrow with an accompany snicker, "Gee, I thought it would be obvious…"

"It can mean other things." He huffed, still evading a verbal apology.

Toph lowered her eyebrows into a soft, suddenly curious scowl, she sat up, her legs bent before her, "Are you attractive, by sight standards?" Zuko was taken aback by her question, he wondered why she would want to know. _It is a fair enough question, you did seek validation for her nickname for you…_ Zuko took half of a step closer to the bed, he wanted her to trust him again, and he needed them to become allies pending his eventual escape.

"I have been told that I have attractive physical features," Zuko said hesitantly, _besides my scar,_ his inner voice added bitterly. Toph wrapped her arms around her knees, seeming as if she wanted to ask more, but instead, she abruptly threw herself back onto the covers.

"You can leave now." She said, blowing out the candle next to her bed, rolling and facing the wall, away from Zuko.

"Actually, I cannot." Zuko said, humour slightly leaking into his tone at her action, he quickly controlled it.

"Why not? I just told you to leave." She grumbled, turning back towards the sound of his voice.

"My orders were to make sure you were asleep before I left you for the evening." He said, walking over and sitting on the edge of her window sill, his back lit by the soft orange glow of the lantern outside.

"Well, I won't be sleeping until you leave." She sighed, facing the wall again.

"Why is that? So you can sneak out?" he said, watching how the streak of light that managed to shine past him lit up her bed, reflecting faintly from her skin.

"Pfft, no, that is _tomorrow_ night." Toph scoffed nonchalantly, rolling back towards the voice, she turned her head in his direction, "I sleep in the nude. How can I possibly get comfortable with all these clothes on?" she shrugged theatrically, she wanted to make him blush, or to cause him to become uneasy.

"That is quite the debacle." Zuko instead mumbled, smiling mostly to himself and not reacting how Toph had planned.

"I know. What can little, old me possibly do?" she was grinning now, her coquettish tone painting her with an air of innocence as she tried harder to achieve her goal.

"I guess all you can do is take them off." He said seriously, keeping the smile he was fighting out of his voice.

She lost her sneer, "You just want to see me naked again." She said, trying to take back the conversation, her voice came out sounding soft and her smile shaken, she cussed herself.

"That _may_ be true, but, I cannot leave until you fall asleep and you cannot sleep clothed." He smiled wider, "Seems we have reached an impasse."

She glowered towards him, pursing her lips and sharply exhaling from her nose, she refused to be beaten at her own game. Negated to allow someone who she deemed had minimal discipline in the light of sexual tension to intimidate her, _after he gave my feet that earthquake-like-massage this morning, it is clear his self-control is nothing to brag about,_ she thought about how his heart had gone crazy. She smiled within at the possibility of something happening when there is no one around to witness, _would he act out? Being noble, he would probably want to court me for a few millennia first_ , _or, maybe he is used to getting what he wants… Would I be something he would want? Hm._

"Fine, hope you can control yourself _this_ time, Hotstuff." She moved to her knees, this time it was Zuko lost the smug grin as Toph reached for the waist of her night dress, crossing her arms over her torso as she gripped the material. She raised her arms, pulling the material over her head and tossing it to the floor. She ran her fingers through her hair, twisting it into a large bunch resting at the nap of her neck. She smiled, running a hand down from her collarbone, over her breast to her hip.

She was playing him like a tsungi horn, and he knew it.

She gestured for Zuko to come closer with the second hand, he was mesmerised, complying. She moved both her hands to her knees, leaning forward, Zuko was less than a foot from her mouth. He could almost hear the pleasing, wet sound of her lips opening as she began to speak, "You can leave now." She said again, an astute smile painting her lips.

Zuko couldn't concentrate, her breasts covered by her arms, blocking the view. The room was too dark to see the rest of her body, the faint light only illuminating the outline of her stomach; her hips; her legs.

"You seem like you know what you are doing…" he mumbled, his face burning with embarrassment of becoming caught up in what was now _her_ game.

"Huh?"

"Do you have a lot of experience seducing people?" Zuko asked, annoyed, letting the venom seep over his tone, standing straight and glowering slightly at the woman before him.

"I-" she stopped, she was shocked at the change of tone, how the situation had gone from flirtatious to malicious. She lowered her eyebrows into a vicious scowl, "What about you?"

"Don't turn this back on me." He growled.

"I just did." She snarled, she quickly became aware that she was still completely nude. Toph was about to reach for her blanket, but didn't want to move at fear of him assuming retreat, _especially not against this jerk._ "So what if I have a few men and women under my belt, it was all consensual and all fun, I bet you aren't squeaky clean either."

"That is none of your business." He muttered hypocritically.

"Oh, and _my_ sexual endeavours are _yours_?" she asked sarcastically, _I can't believe this asshole._ There was a moment of silence between them, Zuko felt heat building inside him, "You. Can. Leave. _Now_." Toph emphasised each word.

"You don't have to tell me twice." He snarled, storming away and almost slamming her door behind him.

"No," She almost shouted at him, "I had to tell you three times!" the words landed upon him as the door shut.

She had the last word. Again.

Zuko huffed an ' _uuurrrgh!'_ , stomping towards his sleeping quarters, _she is so infuriating!_

 _… … …_

She had collapsed to her knees before the form of a young man clothed in antique Air Nation garb with cerulean arrow tattoos across his limbs on his forehead. She immediately felt for a pulse as the shouts from behind her grew louder, _I just need to hide hi-_ VSOO-CRACK!

The sound of the sizable rock hitting her in the shoulder blade registered before the pain, she screamed as she was knocked to the ground by its force. She had wrongly estimated the amount of time she had to hide him, she groaned in pain. Spots of black scattered across her vision, Katara was inches from the young man's face, witnessing as drowsy grey eyes fluttered barely opened before falling closed again.

A voice broke through the haze of pain, reeling her back to the present conflict, happening almost too fast for her mind to keep up.

"What was that beam of light?" the earthbender in charge shouted, she was puffing from the run, her aged skin looked as though it was craved from dull stone, "What caused it, tell me now and no harm will befall you." They began to surround her, moving closer to her.

There were multiple earthbenders, and two waterbenders that were a few years older than she whom had been recruited to aid in working alongside Earthern soldiers. Immediately she was scrambling to her feet and had tucked her injured arm into her furs, she had her free arm ready to shield herself and this defenceless foreigner. She tried to think of a way to get both herself and the air nomad away without harming anyone unnecessarily.

"She is protecting someone, Ma'am!" the body of the man had sunken a fair way into the snow when he had collapsed, he could now be seen as they grew nearer to her, "I-I think it may be… Well, it looks like an Air Nomad." Her second in charge yelled from opposite his commander, Katara adjusted her stance as he tried to move closer to confirm his hesitant claim.

"I am growing impatient, young one… Turn over your friend, and yourself." the commander continued. Katara scanned the people surrounding her, looking back at the man in the snow, she knew what the Earth Kingdom did with people from the water tribes, _the rarity of an air nomad would surely result in his being sold-_

"You have five seconds!" Katara couldn't move, she felt frozen in place, "four…" There was nothing she could do for him if she fought, she knew she would be overcome, "three…" she knew this, but she refused to not try, " _two_ …" everyone around her tensed to strike, she knew she what she had to do, " _One_ -"

"Wait!" one of the waterbenders shouted, "Katara, you don't need to do this! Just let them take him, and we can go home."

" _They will kill him…"_ She mumbled towards the waterbender, she glanced down before setting her defiant glare onto the commander, "I can't leave him…" she spoke, "Someone needs to take a stand." _Regardless of the cost._

The commander fumed, her face glowing red in annoyance as she shouted, "Take her out, whoever removes her gets double rations." Suddenly there was an onslaught of rocks and water upon her, she could hold her own with two arms, not with one. She spun as she avoided a stone, swinging her arm to slap away an earthbender with an arm-like wave of water, she ducked from another and threw the wave in the direction of second the attack. It was when she spun she felt the water crash into her from behind, she fought it back for as long as she could, but they were on her in seconds.

She thrashed and snarled as she had her arms locked behind her back with stone.

She watched as the air nomad was dragged through the snow towards the village while she was made to face the woman in charge. "It never pays to be a hero… One day, you will learn that the best way for your kind to survive is-" she stopped speaking, something on Katara's cheek had caught her attention. She leant forwards and flicked a piece of crumbled clay from her cheek, rubbing her fingers together as the clay turned to dust, "Suuka," she barked to a waterbender standing behind her, "wash her face."

 _No…_ Katara thought with horror abruptly remembering her disguise, trying desperately to move away, the waterbender stepped forward, apology engraved in the concerned lines of his face as he raised a stream of clear water from the ocean. As the water licked her skin she knew she was caught, the water came away murky and the second in command raised his eyebrow with pleasure.

"Well… You are a pretty one, aren't you." The commander smirked, her whole attitude shifting, "Looks like we had you in the wrong _profession_. Take her to the holding cells, she can go to auction in the morning with her Air Nation friend."

… … …

Zuko growled against his thin mattress, he could feel the uneven ground and the tiny stones beneath the padding. He was always so used to the finer things in life, abruptly being plummeted to the bottom of the power food-chain had affected him more than he ever imagined. He turned his body over, facing the ceiling in his tiny room, with no windows and a creaky door. His clothes lay over the chair on the opposite side of the room, the cool air against his naked torso calming him from the tense situation a few hours earlier.

He didn't know what to think of Toph, every time he thought he got a read on her, she would do something that would throw him entirely. Her personality drove him senseless, she was obstinate and cunning, _is cunning a good word? Perhaps crafty? No, calculating? Maybe just bossy…_

He tossed his blanket up as he rolled tersely to his side, his eyes forcefully closed, he huffed a breath. He was angry, mortified, but completely immersed in the images that flooded his brain of her skin, her soft lines, her clothless body. She had admitted there were past lovers, this didn't bother Zuko, he too had past lovers. _What is it about her? Why is she bothering me so?_

He threw himself onto his stomach, once again, growling into the mattress. He tried to block the images out, but they didn't stay away for long. He felt aware to the urges flooding through him when dwelling on the memory of her bare shoulders, collarbone, neck. He wished to place his mouth against her skin, _would she be warm? Or cooler than I?_ He assumed cooler, being of Earthern ethnicity. He was trying to imagine the path his lips would take, trailing from her neck, to her clavicle, across to her sternum, down to her breasts. He gripped the thin, ragged pillow as he felt his erection swelling beneath him, he bit his lip. He did not want to reside with her in his thoughts, to be thinking of her as he stroked himself. He was too proud, convincing himself that it would be a weakness to give in to her, _she doesn't know what you are doing..._ A voice deep inside his mind whispered, _she is on the other side of the estate…_ His inner self smiled as he gave in, rolling onto his other side, beginning to move his hand down.

The door of his room flew open, Zuko jumped out of his skin. A very blasé guard stood before him, "Maid Zuko, I believe you have forgotten something?"

Zuko sat himself up, subtly gathering the blankets to disguise the mound under the covers, now rapidly depleting with the drastic mood change. His thoughts returned to Toph, by now in a different light, _had she snuck out?_ Zuko tried to keep the distaste out of his voice as he spoke to the guard, "Sir?" he didn't understand.

"The maid briefed you about this morning, you need to begin preparing Toph for the meeting in four hours' time. Don't you Fire folk ever listen?!" Zuko internally groaned, he must have missed that part earlier at the briefing with the grumpy maid. _Wait, does this mean I have been awake for seven hours?_ "Well! Hurry up! You need to assist in setting up the dining room and then preparing Lady Toph." the guard said one more time, before turning and leaving the room. There was early morning haze shining through the door, the lack of windows in his room had left him oblivious to the time of day.

Zuko pulled his clothes on and walked quickly towards the door, he reached for the doorknob as dialogue from earlier hit him like a stone, _"-so what if I have a few men and women under my belt-"_ , he blinked twice, _"-men and women under my belt-", "-and women under my belt-"_ He shivered in pleasure at the thought, he sighed reluctantly as he pushed out into the cool courtyard, thinking of the next time he would be alone with himself, or even with her.

… … …

Toph paced back and forth in her room, she was attired in a beautiful dress, her make-up was elegant and her hair was immaculate. Her thick hair was twisted into a stylish bun, pinned to frame her, it seemed like hundreds of pins were used. The maids had warned Zuko, if anything happened to her make-up, dress or especially her hair, _he_ would be punished.

He watched her pace, holding her head high, the length of her neck disappearing below the neckline of her soft green and cream dress. She huffed and spun, pacing back the other way. She huffed again, accustomed to her fringe hiding her boredom, now it was out in the open, for all to see. She turned at the end of her predetermined pacing trail, wafting the scent that she was currently covered in towards Zuko.

He wondered again what it would feel like to trail his lips down her neck, part her lips and taste her. His thoughts had accelerated drastically from when he had to rouse her from her sleep, her hair was messy again, she was significantly more grumpy and groggy than the previous morning, to now, all done up. He felt like it was wrong, she needed to be messy.

He found it hard to concentrate on what was going on around him when she was near, though he had only known her for a few days, he felt like all he needed was a single excuse, and he would have her. _Would she be willing? Or would she perhaps throw me through the wall?_

She smelt like an unusual blend of peaches and lilies, the same soap that she had been scrubbed with seven nights before. While the smell was pleasant, yet there was something about it that made Zuko screw up his nose. It was also difficult to not notice Toph doing the same, the scent just wasn't meant for her. She preferred a dusty scent, perhaps like the old books and scrolls kept on her shelf for some absurd reason, the smell of rain was another.

She opened her mouth and turned towards Zuko, he was standing in the corner of the room, making sure she didn't dirty her dress on his watch. "I was sure you would runaway last night." Toph grumbled, she didn't particularly want to engage in a conversation, but this tedium was gnawing away at her sanity. Zuko didn't answer her, sexually on edge about being interrupted earlier, and also hyperaware of how embarrassed she made him feel he previous night. "But then I remembered that tonight was your ultimate challenge…" she smirked turning and beginning to pace again, "Let's see if you can prevent me from disappearing _tonight_ , two gold pieces says I make it to my destination…"

Zuko turned his head away from her, Toph felt the movement.

"What? You aren't going to talk to me?" She grinned widely, _gee, you'd think a prince wouldn't be so grudging and bitter._ Toph had her own way with dealing with her tension, by breaking down his. "Don't make me _order_ you to talk." She threatened flippantly.

 _This'll get him._

He turned towards her, "You can't order me to do anything I don't _want_ to do." He muttered.

"Oh really?" she cooed, she wished she could see his face, she wondered what he looked like, she could only _see_ so much. She wasn't sure what she wanted him to do, she was sure he didn't want anything from her. Yet, there was something about him, she didn't know if it was the ' _servant and the master'_ situation that made him suddenly so desirable, or if she just enjoyed flirting with him. "Well, you are my ' _maid'_ ," she raised her fingers to signal quotation marks, "And I do believe that you have to do a number of things. Including, but not limited to, worshipping me, entertaining me, and _satisfying_ me…" she ticked them off her fingers inserting due prominence on the word ' _satisfying'_ , she bit into her lip.

Zuko raised an eyebrow, he wasn't sure if he had heard her properly, the way she had spoken to him, her tone, it was almost as if… _Did she just give me an excuse?_ Toph waited for his reply to this, she kept her three fingers raised, she knew he would definitely react to what she had said. She heard him push off from the wall, " _Satisfy_ you?"

"Did I stutter?" She murmured, she had stopped pacing.

"And how would you _order_ me to do that?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	6. Anticipation

**_6._** ** _Anticipation_**

Her hands stayed clenched into fists as they lay in her lap, she felt as though she had a permanent scowl etched into the features of her face. Her lips were still in pressed into a frustrated pout, senses were hyperaware of Zuko seated across the too crowded room with the other personal maids. Every now and then he would tap his foot in boredom, scratch the floor beneath him or flex his shoulders against the wall, unknowing that that was how Toph navigated and bended. She would deepen her scowl momentarily before remembering she needed to frame interest in what nonsense the affluent chauvinists of her town were yapping about. Once or twice Poppy had nudged her, but she usually was able to straighten her expression for a few minutes before letting it sink back into the frustrated glower.

Meanwhile, Zuko was enjoying her expressions immensely.

… … …

"How would I order you to do what?" she raised her chin, keeping her smile in place. She was suddenly thoroughly regaled, having just opened up a new playing field in their flirtatious rivalry. Pushing this game to its peak, testing his willingness, comparing it to her own. Wanting to hear him say the words, not wanting to force sexual desire and enactment into their already tense relationship where it was not sought.

"To satisfy you…" Zuko said softly, taking a step towards her, she had since stopped pacing. Her mouth filled with saliva at his words, stomach twisted with delight.

 _Is he… Is he being serious?_ She bit the inside of her cheek for a moment before speaking, "Depending on how much time we had to _play_ with…" _Counter his seducing, he could be working you over…_ His next step put him less than half a room from her, she spoke as nonchalantly as she could manage, "For example, we have maybe half an hour until the meeting?"

Zuko glanced at the sundial on the window sill, "Approximately." Another step was taken, this time Toph subconsciously took a step away, the post of her bed was resting against the back of her thigh.

"It would have to be quick, yet thorough." She smirked, the way his heart was steadily increasing in speed, she assumed he was on the same page as her, "I can imagine you would have the _first_ part pretty down-pat."

"It is too bad you have to keep this clean and neat appearance for the meeting."

"Well, I am sure you can come up with _something_ … Or is Hotstuff lacking creativity?"

… … …

An intermission in the meeting was called, Zuko could hardly believe it had already been two and a half hours. The subject matter centred on the economy and what could be gained from the current invasions, the Earth King's search for a new wife and accompanying concubines, and revaluation of the armed forces in the South. Not to mention the invasion of the Southern Water Tribe nearly seven years ago today, and the relating celebration of success in maintaining its control and growth. As the majority was based on the economy, Zuko didn't find any of it helpful or insightful, he was awaiting news on the state of his homeland, more than anything.

Servants from the kitchen filled in, bringing with them many plates and utensils for the Generals and Lords that were seated around the table. Topics now drifting to colloquial routes, chuckles arising from exchanging stories of parties and recent fights and tournaments that have been attended. A plate of food was lowered before Toph, she blinked slowly in the direction of the meal, she could smell dumplings, she took the chopsticks gently between her fingers.

Her movements were almost graceful.

 _I wonder what she is thinking…_ He watched as she viciously stabbed her chop sticks through one of the dumplings on her plate, _oh…_ She lifted it to her mouth and tore of large section off it, chewing angrily. Zuko had his arm raised before his face, as if defending himself, _I guess she is still annoyed._

… … …

Her condescension drove him insane, heat built inside him, _how could someone so small be so… Gah…_

Zuko took another step towards her, "Are you ordering me to satisfy you in a way that is both convenient and creative?" he asked softly, she was surprised that he seemed like he would actually do something, expecting him to drag their game out until it was time to lead her to the meeting.

"I was going for ' _entertaining'_ , but aren't they one in the same?" she smirked rhetorically, pushing away from the bed and walking towards the pretty make-up counter, she hated being cornered. _What if this is a trick to embarrass you? If you get caught with him…_ This only made her more excited, but she didn't want to show it. The last time she had been touched sexually was more than two months ago, everyone who requested permission did not fit her selection criteria.

 _He doesn't fit the criteria either…_

He turned and slunk towards her, moving deliberately, not knowing if or how she would sense him.

She was backed up against the counter again, she was about to push away when he was suddenly close to her, less than a foot between them. She could feel the warmth of his body, smell his hot, delicious scent, she could feel as his heartbeat pounded. "What are you going to do, Hotstuff?" she murmured.

"Entertain you." He purred as he lent in, "Satisfy you. _May_ _I?_ " he was asking consent. She didn't want him to kiss her mouth yet, turning her head slightly away playing it off as a caution for her make-up, he paused as he received her message, he moved his head down and pressed his mouth to her neck, there was not make-up there at least. He was correct in his earlier assumption, she was cooler than he was. His mouth carefully glided over her skin, she sighed softly, tilting her head back. He pushed her gently against the desk, her hands gripped the polished wood as he smoothed his hands over her hips, gathering a fistful of fabric in each. He glanced towards the windowsill, _you have twenty minutes until they come to gather her…_

He began to lower his body, crouching towards the floor, kissing against her clothed sternum, stomach and hipbones. When his knees were on the ground, he began to lift the skirt of her dress, slowly, deliberately, so she knew what was coming. She grasped the counter tightly, anticipation building, she held a deep breath as he kissed the bare skin of her thighs. One hand had as much material as possible bunched in its grasp, the other traced the outlines of the crêpe-like fabric shorts that seemed to be acting as some sort of underclothes.

Zuko could feel how thin the fabric was, he hooked his finger under it and tore them from her, she smiled as he threw them to the floor, torn in two. Zuko gripped the back of her thigh with his free hand, manoeuvring her leg so it rested over his shoulder. He place his lips against the soft, pale skin between her hipbone and pubic area, running his tongue in small circles, teasing. He began kissing inwards, his lips travelling over her skin, over the soft curls that surrounded her. Zuko smiled as he continued to kiss, her fragrance was delicious, warm.

Her bedroom door was ajar, the windows opened, anyone could catch them. Her hand caught the counter again as he placed two fingers gently in between the lips of her labia, they moved smoothly upwards towards her clitoris, she was breathing deeply, quickly. He could feel her pulsing beneath his fingertips, he spread his fingers, allowing access, as his lips closed around the sensitive bundle of nerves. " _Ughnn_ , _fuck_." She moaned, her arms almost giving way.

… … …

Toph placed the spoon in her mouth, the cool, creamy liquid was pleasant and went down smoothly. It was mint flavoured, supposedly to clear other tastes from the mouth to offer and unaltered pallet for subsequent courses. She couldn't care less, imagining how any plates of food she could scoff down if she wasn't bound by manners. No, she didn't care about the etiquette involved in being high-born, nor the expressions she was receiving from those in her company at the table.

Toph was doing this for the benefit of one.

She knew Zuko was watching her, she could feel how his body was angled towards her. She pulled the spoon slowly from her mouth, allowing her lips to mould to its shape, she was trying to be sexy. The rate of Zuko's heart had increased, Toph smiled smugly as the spoon dipped down and scooped more of the dessert, slowly placing it into her mouth again. Her feelings of annoyance had simmered away by the time that dessert had arrived, she felt excited by the fact that something had happened with Zuko, and only they knew.

She had felt this way each time she had returned from her weekly escape on the occasions she had been with someone. The feeling of her own little secret, it filled her with arousal and a pleasing smug feeling. The only reason this was different, was because Zuko was _brought_ with the intention of protecting and preventing any opportunities of outside contact, and he was the one she had her _sights_ on now. This time she sighed softly, still smiling, half of the table glanced in her direction, Poppy nudged her softly. She rolled her eyes and placed the spoon back on the table, crossing her arms over her chest. Her eyes slid in his direction, the corner of her mouth tilt upwards in enjoyment.

Zuko felt his body become warm, he held back his smile, not wanting to be caught relishing this. He wondered idly how this would affect their relationship, _of course it would… But, could it happen again? Well, she seemed pretty annoyed… She is going to give you hell tonight when she tries to escape._

… … …

His tongue swirled and pressed, prodded and caressed, all the while she moaned and sighed above him. She gripped the counter with one hand, the other now tangled in his shaggy hair, guiding him, controlling his movements. He couldn't believe that he had broken through her walls and found her weakness, though he couldn't really call it a weakness. Everyone is a gull for pleasure, yet there was something about how she still tried to control a situation that was clearly out of her hands. He increased speed and pressure with his mouth, she tilted her head back, gripping his hair tighter.

He released the back of her thigh, sliding his finger gently between her labia, searching for her entrance. He wanted to make her cry out in pleasure, to say his name, the expectation of how she may react to his touch was driving him senseless. He pushed into her, his fingers becoming engulfed in heat, it was contrasted to the cooler temperature of her external body. He slowing pumped his fingers, she released his hair and held herself on the counter as his hand worked for her.

" _Zuko, yes_." She moaned, pleasure seeping through to the deepest parts of her body, she still had her toes of her supporting leg pressed to the stone floor. She wished she could lift her foot from the ground, allowing all her senses to be in his hands. But she didn't want to be surprised by anyone, they were still in the clear for now. Her breathing was becoming more laboured, moans and sighs mixed with each inhale and exhale. Zuko began to increase the pulse of his fingers, feeling her constrict around them. His body was still alive with the tingling sensations of non-contact pleasure, hearing her say his name, he felt his body hum with ecstasy.

Her body started to quiver softly, he continued to move his fingers into her, his tongue swirling around her. Everything felt so good, almost too good, _I am never leaving it this long again._ She thought, feeling her stomach and pelvis begin to tingle with inclination, she knew what was approaching.

And so did Zuko.

He could feel her body wanting to give into him, but he had other plans. He pumped his hand faster, closing his lips around her, she moaned loudly. And-

He smiled as he pulled away from her, stopping all contact in just a few moments. The pleasurable feeling for Toph faltered then disappeared altogether. Pins and needles filled her right leg as it was lowered back to the floor, she growled, trying to keep pressure off it.

She glared in the direction she knew he would be, feeling him straighten up before her, "Like I said," his voice was smooth, seductive, "You can't order me to do something I don't _want_ to do."

Toph growled at him, she pulled her hand back and threw it forward, she wanted to punch him.

He caught her wrist easily.

She was clumsy with anger, his grip tightened, her hand opened automatically to relieve pressure, "What, you think I need _you_ to pleasure _me_?" she rumbled softly, her eyebrow cocked with traces of humour, the brewing anger was there too.

The hand that trapped hers shifted to secure her thumb, he pushed it to the corner of his mouth and trailed it along his bottom lip, removing any traces of her. She kept the scowl on her face, feeling butterflies break out in her stomach as he gently twisted her wrist to allow him to take her into his mouth. His tongue ran smoothly over her thumb, still tasting her, he smiled as he dropped her hand. _Who would have thought she would be a reason for me to smile?_

"No," he said, as he walked towards the door, "But you do need _privacy_ , which will be difficult to get for at least a few hours…" as he opened it, he double checked that she looked suitable. Not a hair out of place, her soft brown lipstick was all but scrapped off by her teeth, and her face was flushed, Zuko called to the maids, "Maids, I think Lady Toph needs some _assistance_."

"Just you wait." Toph snarled towards him as five maids rushed in, "You are _sooo_ going down." She mouthed the last words.

Zuko read them loud and clear, _I already have_. He smiled internally.

… … …

Toph was fastening a clasp on her casual clothing when Zuko knocked and entered with a tray in his arms, Toph cussed herself. She had hoped to sneak away while Zuko reported to Lao on her location and state, Lao had told him that tonight was the night she would sneak out, just like every other week. "Here to tempt and torture again?" her emotions seemed to be under control during the meeting, but with him near her again, she felt her skin heat up.

She didn't want to be made a fool again, she kept a scowl on her face.

"No, I have brought you your tea, the maids said you skipped dinner because you felt sick." He placed the tea tray on the counter of her desk. He took a step back, holding his hands behind him as he watched her move around the room. She never stumbled, never ran into anything, even reached out and picked the teacup up with only a moment of fumbling for it. "How do you know where everything is?" he muttered, mostly to himself, but she still answered.

"I see with earthbending, it's pretty much seeing with my feet." She sighed, swinging the bag over her shoulder and heading towards the window, she was keeping her sentences short and curt, "Vibrations and shit, anyways, later."

"Where do you go?" Zuko asked hoping to stall her, but also genuinely curious.

Toph paused, her hand on the window sill, "None of your business."

Zuko watched her start to climb out the window, he made an abrupt decision, "Do you want me to come?"

She paused, "What?"

"I don't care what you choose, but this way, you get to go and I know where you are, therefore still ' _guarding'_." He said, walking watchfully towards the window. "I mean, if it means _this_ much to you…"

Toph was taken aback, still furious at him, but it wavered, no one had ever offered to accompany her to the arena. Then again, no one knew that was where she went. She stepped fully out of the window, she turned and faced him, he was still inside the room and awaiting her response, "Why are you suddenly being a good ' _maid'_?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow suspiciously, "What is in it for you?"

"The better I am to you, the less attention I draw, the quicker I can leave." He said, his tone harsh, contrasting to the recent exchange of words on his part.

They stood for a moment, the moon lit the grounds and a slight breeze blew. The guards were obviously on break or changing of shifts, someone would have stopped them by now had they been in place.

Toph weighed the situation before turning gruffly and walking towards the wall, "I don't care what you do, Hotstuff. If you want to come, just make sure you keep up."

"Yes, Lady Toph."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	7. Power

_**7.**_ _ **Power**_

Zuko leapt out the window and caught up to her in moments, she of course saw this as a competitive move and raced towards the wall with nary a warning. It took him longer than someone of his skill set would care to admit to react, standing dumbfounded in his astonishment at her swiftness and agility. She burst through the estate wall like it wasn't even there, she waved her arm out behind her and it reformed seamlessly as Zuko approached. He gritted his teeth and leapt, climbing up the wall with his core dexterity and diving into a nearby tree. He dropped softly to the ground and took off after her, not letting her get out of his sight.

It was like this for the entire trip, and after miles of racing they were finally approaching the mountain that held the arena. Toph finally let up, walking slowly towards the side entrance. She spun her satchel around to her front and began digging out aspects of her costume, placing arm guards over her wrists and using her teeth to secure them.

Zuko walked with her, "I must admit," He spoke imperturbably, trying a bit too hard to be so, "I am surprised you let me keep up with you, aren't you afraid I will report this location and your actions to Bossman Lao?" Zuko finished, Toph had paused at the side of the mountain. There was no door that Zuko could see, Toph raised her hand and rested it on the solid stone.

"After what happened earlier, who would get in more trouble do you think? Me sneaking out, or you _'taking my innocence'_?", she was annoyed that he had almost no trouble keeping up with her, despite the obstacles she had made for him, "I am willingly to bet a hefty amount that my father wouldn't give two hoots about _my_ shenanigans when confronted with information _our_ shenanigans…"

Zuko almost smirked with the realisation that she was right, if she even hinted that anything had happened... He didn't want to think of what it would mean for him, the whipping was bad enough, and that was for her speaking out. Toph closed her fist against the stone, she pumped her hands twice, a large hole formed, a door. She turned and looked towards him, the moonlight reflected off her skin in an appealing way, it contrasted with the harsh yellow light that blast out from inside the makeshift door. The sounds of cheering and crashing rocks almost drowned out her voice as she spoke, "Visitors entrance is _that_ way, Hotstuff. This is for the champs."

Zuko caught himself running his eyes over her body, _alluring_ , he almost missed her words. He turned the way she had pointed, there was a grinding sound and the area went dark, she had disappeared inside the mountain by the time he spun back. Zuko huffed and walked towards the entrance, he had an inkling of what was coming, but was similarly eager and anxious to be proven right.

… … …

Her hands were cast in stone, they were clasped together to prevent her wiggling even her fingers. This didn't stop her from trying, straining her wrists and digging down deep to try and muster any bending she could. The cell next to her had the mysterious air nomad, he hadn't stirred in since the previous day. She was getting desperate, needing to escape before sunrise, before the buyers arrived.

It had been hours of abusing the shackles, she didn't know what else she could do. There were trickles of blood emerging from beneath the stone, she couldn't keep injuring her hands, but she could not just give up. She prayed to the spirits as she wound her body back in preparation. She reefed at the chains that kept her bound hands attached to the wall once more with all she could manage, the weakened chain over years of use and her recent agitation unexpectedly came detached from the wall with a _crick_ , and was suddenly shooting across the room towards her. She made a noise of shock and dodged it, the slumbering air nomad was not as lucky.

The sound of the thick metal hit the skull of the air nomad through the bars of his separate cell with a sound that made Katara grimace in sympathy and expression of regret. The man shot into a sitting position, hands flew to his head as he groaned in surprise and pain, he searched for the source. "What was that for?!" he gasped upon seeing Katara half hiding behind her hands.

She pulled her hands away, the nomad's eyes widened as she revealed her face, "I am so sorry! Are you oka-"

"It's you!"

"Excuse me?"

"You were in my dreams!"

"Uhm…"

"No!" he realised she had misunderstood him, "Not like that! I mean, I don't even _know_ you! How could I be having dreams like _that_ about you?!" she was looking as though she was going to laugh at him, "I-er-am… _Monkey feathers… Way to go, Aang_ …" he mumbled to himself.

"Aang?" Katara asked suddenly, "Is that your name?" Aang nodded with a blush, Katara smiled, "You were named after the last Avatar?"

"Huh? There was never an Avatar before me called Aang." he was confused, "I am the first Avatar Aang I have ever heard of…" He was shocked as he watched Katara's face stretch into an expression of astonishment, he mouth wide open and her eyebrows shooting towards her hairline. A few squeaks of bewilderment slipped through her lips, but Aang could not make out the sounds, instead he sat, concerned, in his cell. Of which he hadn't noticed until that moment, "Wait a second, what on earth is going on? Where are we?" this brought Katara back to the present, she realised how much time they had wasted.

"Oh no, yes, Aang, we need to get out of here." Katara said urgently, turning her focus back to her still encased hands. "I will explain everything as soon as I can, but it is really important we get out befor-"

… … …

He was in complete awe as he watched her down another drink, he hadn't been able to speak from the moment she had left him in the stands. He had watched her fight giant after giant, man after woman, master after master, and she had bested them all. He couldn't fathom how, she had stated earlier that she ' _sees_ ' with her feet, but he could not believe that that was the whole truth, _there must be more to her!_ The men and women they sat with were large and kind, laughing and joking with each other.

He sipped at his drink, it was earthy and strong, nothing like the drinks he was accustomed to in the Fire Nation. He still liked it though, something different for him. He smiled into his cup at a retort from Toph, all the people around them laughed. He managed to stay out of the immediate attention of everyone, the numbers dwindled and more and more people left or were forcefully removed. It wasn't long before Zuko moved from his dark corner in the bar, to sit directly next to her on a stool. They drank in silence for a moment, he knew Toph was eager to hear what he had to say, but she would never show it.

Zuko cleared his throat, her ears pricked, not wanting to give him an unnecessary amount of attention. He took a soft breath, " _You_ …" he paused, she turned her head slightly, "You were..." he stopped, he tried to find a word, but failed. He drank from his glass, placing it back on the bar. His lips pursed and brow furrowed as he felt himself become nervous, he didn't look at her.

There was silence around them again.

There were less than a handful of people left, the bartender had begun sweeping and clearing up after the rowdy houseful he had to endure tonight. He hummed happily to himself as he collected cups, cigar butts and picked up fallen chairs. The final civilians left the establishment with a wave and a joke or two, it wasn't long before the bartender approached Toph, "Bandit," he greeted her like a close friend, really he only knew her from her weekly visits, "You know what to do." He smiled, placing the keys in her already outstretched hand, " _Incredible_ fighting tonight, by the way." The bartender smiled politely at Zuko and left, closing the door behind him.

 _Incredible! Gah! I could have used that word... Why could I not think of the word 'incredible'…_ Zuko sighed, taking another sip, he then realised something, "The bartender just left the keys to his bar with you?" Zuko murmured.

"Wow, you don't miss a thing, Hotstuff." Toph mumbled sarcastically, pouring herself another cup of the earthy liquid, also topping up Zuko's without asking whether he needed _or_ wanted more.

"He trusts you with his entire establishment?" Zuko asked, almost surprised.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" she grumbled, sliding her mint iris' in his direction, seeing nothing, but hoping the effect was threatening.

"Nothing, I just didn't know you two were… ' _Buds'._.." he mumbled, trying to sound pointed at the end, she had been called everyone ' _bud'_ or ' _buddy'_ all night, regardless of gender or age. He wondered if it was meant to be a flirtatious remark. _Has she been with him? What about the other men tonight? The women?_ He didn't want to ask, he knew he had no right. But his curiosity wavered, he was about to speak when-

"No, I did not sleep with him." She said slowly, the anger was simmering under the current tone she used, "Or anyone else you saw tonight. Not that it is any of your business."

Zuko was surprised, he didn't let it show, he couldn't understand how she had gone from being so happy and joking, to so callous and sarcastic in just two hours. He would have left the bar then and there, leave her to wallow in her bitterness, but the alcohol played its part and he spoke before he could stop himself. "How did you know what I was going to as-"

"Your heart rate sped up. I assumed it was because you were thinking about me in a sexual nature. Like when you went down on me, or saw me naked, or when you were about to start pleasuring yourself the other night." Zuko was blushing violently by the end of her sentence. He was, by no means, innocent, but where he came from, he was careful to speak about subjects of a sexual nature in privacy. Not by blurting it out to the whole world, he knew there was no one around to hear, but it still caused a rise in him. She didn't even seemed phased by the sentence she had just recited, even sounding a bit smug.

"How can you feel the rate of my heart?" he grumbled, red-faced still.

"At this moment?" she tapped her closed fist on the stone counter, tapped her foot against the stone stool, "You wonder why this is _my_ stool? All the others are wooden… I told you, I see with earthbending, but I see far more than you ever will. I see people's movements _internally_ , their breathing, their heart beat, their shivers… Even their arousal, _especially_ in men. People can't sneak up on me, I feel them coming from a mile away. Like right now there are, gimme a moment…" she seemed to be counting, "twenty-two ants crawling up the wall on the outside of this building, two dogs in the alley across the street and four men stumbling home a block and a half in _that_ direction." She swung her arm out behind her, almost taking Zuko's head off, he managed to drunkenly duck out of the way. "I am connected to world, it is connected to me. _I am earth_ , it is an extension of my body and it is an extension of who I am." Zuko was amazed, watching her speak about something that was obviously very personal, she opened her mouth again, "And anyone who tries to tell me that I am not… Well, they can just go and get fucked." She snarled, downing her drink and slamming it on the bar.

"That is… _That was_ -" Zuko tried to speak, he seemed to have a mental block again, not being able to finish the word, he tried his hardest to think. All he was coming up with was that he was speechless. His conscious shrugged, _use that, I can't help you find anything better to tell her…_ "I have no words."

"Thank the spirits…" Toph grumbled, thinking that he was going to be quiet, but then the true meaning hit her, _is he… Awed?_ "There is a reason no one you saw tonight was one of my past lovers." She said slowly, her finger begun circling the rim of her glass, she seemed to want someone to talk to. Zuko turned his head towards her, she rolled her eyes, "Everyone fancies themselves a mind reader when they see me here alone. They see my cynicism and my defensiveness, and they think that I am just a young, tormented girl who needs romance and to be told that everything is okay…" she took a sip, "They don't understand that my home life, apart from my parents' obsession with keeping me contained, is excellent. I have a never ending supply of food, clothes, money and people who are willing to make sure everything in my life is perfect. I have maids who bathe me, chefs who ask me if all is okay, and if I say otherwise, they will make me a whole new meal… My father has his moments, but I know he loves me, I know he just wants to help. He beat you to make sure I knew, that he was serious about my safety, and about my future."

Zuko was silent for a moment, " _Tha_ -that doesn't explain why-"

"If they are local, I don't touch them. If they plan on returning after a certain period of time, I don't touch them. If they are in it for more than just a good time, I don't touch them." She took a drink, "I am not going to lie, some of the sex and… Activities are spectacular, but the constant mindset that I need to be comforted and loved, I just… _Urgh_ , I just don't."

"Sounds like you have had a string of very caring lovers, what is there to be annoyed about?" Zuko said, "Everyone that I have had a sexual relationship think I need that too, but I usually tell them just to do what comes natural to them."

"You are a man though," Toph said, taking another sip from her cup, "What you say, goes. But when _I_ try to say anything, especially with the men, they think I am just trying to protect myself, and they want to ' _break down my walls_ ' and ' _console my weaknesses'_."

Guilt crashed over Zuko, he had thought the exact same thing earlier that day, that he had succeeded in breaking down her walls and getting through to her centre. He felt like a fool, she probably knew that this was what he was thinking. _How could I have been so thoughtless, behaving like she was a conquest… Behaving like everyone else in her life._ "Well, what would you like to have done to you in the instance of a lover?" Zuko asked, sipping from his cup. He hadn't realised what he had actually said until it was out there, he wondered how she would interpret it.

She had he drink suspended a few centimetres from her mouth, she had an eyebrow raised, her iris' were peeking at him from the corners of her eyes, but he now knew she saw nothing of him. She lowered the cup and turned her body fully towards him, she leant against the bar, her elbow resting on top of the bench. Her smile spread slowly across her face, Zuko knew that she was going to say something to take him out of his comfort zone.

"I have an idea," she smiled, she pushed her torso over the bar, reaching for a bottle on the middle shelf, "You," she sat back in her chair, the large bottle of alcohol in her lap, "are going," she used her teeth to rip the cork from the bottle, setting it on the bar between them, "to tell me what _you_ think _I_ would like done. Every time you say something that I _would_ like, I take a drink, like this…" She lifted the bottle to her lips, Zuko watched her cheeks swell as they filled with the liquid, she pulled the bottle away as she swallowed, "Every time you say something that I would not like, you take a drink… Go on, have a drink."

He scowled questioningly at her and reached for the bottle, the liquid was violent and thick. Zuko's eye widened as it slid down his throat, he begun to cough violently, Toph threw her head back and laughed. "Come on, Hotstuff! Let's start."

He pursed his lips and tried to think of what to begin with.

"Take a drink!" she said suddenly.

"What? But, I didn't say anything yet!"

"I hate it when they do nothing." She smiled wickedly as he begrudgingly took a sip.

"Do I even get a scenario?" Zuko asked, wiping his mouth and placing the bottle back as a violent shudder coursed through him.

"A _what_?"

"You know, like, say, a setting. Where are we? When is it? Why are we there?" Zuko said, "A scenario."

Toph had an eyebrow raised, she laughed, "Ha, okay. Here, now, just cause." She said, "You are taking too long to get into it, take a drink."

Zuko scowled and reached for the bottle, his lips closed around the neck and he almost gagged as the liquid made his eyes water. She laughed again as he tried to steady himself from the coughing fit, he took a deep breath and spoke softly, "I would start by moving my chair closer to you, inching towards you as a way of testing the waters."

"Drink!" she scoffed.

"What now?!" Zuko said, already reaching for the bottle.

" _'_ _Testing the waters'_?" she had a sarcastic smirk on her lips, "What? You a poet or something?"

"I like to think that I have a way with words…" he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing his scruffy hair out of his eyes. Toph only laughed at his response, gesturing to the bottle in his hand. He pulled a face as he took a swig, the liquid didn't get easier with familiarity. "I would move to a standing positon, place a hand on your leg, moving it towards your hips, gripping the material of your pants." She turned her head on an angle, Zuko continued, fighting through the blush, "I would do the same with my second hand, until I had both resting on your hips, gripping you tightly as I lift you from the bar stool and placing you forcefully onto the bar. Standing before you, I would ask your permission to take your mouth, with mine."

There was a moment of still.

To his surprise, his happiness, and his thrill, she reached for the bottle, and took a long, deep sip.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	8. Consent

**_8._** ** _Consent_**

He watched with pleasure as her cheeks swelled to accommodate the alcohol she was taking. Something about his current lack of sobriety, and their conversation topic had him watching the way her lips wrapped around the neck of the bottle. She held it with one hand firmly around the neck, with her head tilted back, her neck exposed and her small breasts pushed out as she kept her posture straight. He bit into his lip watching her, his inner-self smiled, _oh yes, this is wonderful._ She pulled the bottle from her lips and placed it back on the bar, she wiped her hand across her mouth and smiled, "Continue." She almost ordered.

"Well," he said, "Did you say ' _yes'_?"

"Huh?" she questioned.

"I asked to kiss you, would you have answered yes or no?"

"I thought this was just a scenario?" she said, "Why does it matter?"

"It always matters." He said, surprised, "Consent is a must in any sexual encounter."

She blinked twice, "Then, yes. I would have answered you with a slow, governing ' _yes'_." She straightened herself and looked towards him, "Keep going." She murmured to the darkness.

But something was bothering Zuko, "You do give consent, don't you?"

"They know when I don't want to." She said, "They don't dare challenge me after seeing what I can do. I guess no one has ever _asked_ for me." She mumbled, momentarily disheartened at the realisation, she didn't like the silence, she didn't know what he was thinking about. "Now, keep going or you have to drink."

There was no response from him for the longest time, she was about to rouse on him for lack of compliance and that he needed to drink, when-

"Can I kiss you?"

"We passed that bit already…" she said, confused and impatient, she was eager to see what he said next.

"No, I _am_ asking you," he said slowly. He didn't know if he was asking for the purpose of the scenario, or for the purpose of acting upon a ' _yes'_. He wanted to touch her lips, he wanted her to say yes. His mind flickered to earlier, how could he have bypassed a kiss then and gone straight into performing oral sex, he knew that to him kissing was personal, so his own question surprised him slightly.

She didn't at first seemed fazed by the question, her lips already parted from finishing her previous sentence. Then her expression changed, her lips pursed together and she lowered her eyebrows. Zuko felt his heartrate speed, he would have killed to know the rate of hers, and he would have done anything to read her mind _. Why is she so interesting to me? Why do I care? I shouldn't, I am leaving soon, but why?_ Seeing her display of strength, hearing her laugh as she sent men and women toppling over the edge of the arena, something felt like she was too valuable. He couldn't explain it.

Inside Toph's head, she was furious.

It was not at him, mainly, though he was the catalyst to cause the internal storm. She thought about it for a moment, the warm of his touch would caress her, she supposed from hearing his previous intentions for their potential encounter that the kiss would be slow and passionate. Something pulled her back from accepting his offer, she didn't believe in kissing. She of course knew it existed, but had never wanted to try it as a fling-thing. She knew it would sound strange to others, the girls she was forced to converse with once weekly would giggle and swoon over boys touching their lips to their own. Toph would roll her blind eyes and think about the fantastic sexual experiences she has had that never required a single mouth-to-mouth kiss, yet everyone else seemed to base the entirety of their romantic or otherwise experiences off that one moment of connection. It had never been an issue for her to state no to kissing during any exchange, so, she wondered why it was now that was causing her issues.

She answered his question. "No."

"May I enquire why?" their playful game seemed to have evaporated with the two-lettered response.

"It is nothing against you, not that I would give a hoot if you were upset, I feel it is something I have not yet felt the capacity to… _Handle_ …" Zuko was shocked that his view on kissing was similar to hers, he had kissed women before, but only when he felt at risk of falling in love, "I want to get back to the game." She said after he hadn't made comment on her explanation, she pressed her toes against the stone barstool, waiting for him to continue.

Zuko moved, "Assuming you still maintain your ' _yes'_ from earlier?" Toph nodded, and he almost smiled, "I, _umm_ , I-" he couldn't stop thinking about what a kiss would be like, she began to raise an eyebrow, her lips parted and Zuko knew he would have to drink if he didn't hurry, "-fr-from your lips," he said quickly, she closed her mouth, "I would mark a trail along your jawline, across your collarbone, moving all obstacles of material with my fingers. My teeth would graze your skin, my other hand pressing you against me, hearing your sigh…"

She twirled the bottle in her fingers and held it to her mouth, gesturing with her hand to continue as she swallowed. "I would," he paused for a moment, he was struggling for words, "Remove your pants, somehow, um, removing my hand from your shirt, I would manoeuvre your pants off, letting them fall to the ground-"

"Drink!" she smiled, "I happen to like these pants!"

Zuko shot her a look of bother, "They are literally the dustiest things in this whole bar!" and they were, literally caked in dust while the rest of the bar was spotless.

She framed a look of horror, "Are you calling me a liar? I think _I_ know what _I_ like…" she smiled towards the end, Zuko took the bottle from her outstretched hand and groaned as the liquid slid through his mouth and down his throat. "Now, you were removing my pants and…"

"Placing them nicely on the stool beside us…" he said, scowling deeply at her, when she nodded in satisfaction, he continued, "I would then slip my own pants down, not caring whether they touched the floor, and allow you to undo my shirt, as I would undo yours." She took another sip, she seemed almost enthusiastic for him to continue now. The words began tumbling from his mouth, he was talking quickly, fumbling every now and then in his own excitement. "I-I would pull your legs around me, having one arm wrapped around you. The second would be positioning myself against the opening to you, your warmth before me." There was a second and he felt like laughing as Toph practically threw the lip of the bottle into her mouth and took a deep sip, "I would push into you, keeping you close to my chest, the intended angle wreaking a havoc of pleasure within you. My lips moving from yours, down your neck, encasing your nipples, rounding my tongue over your skin." Toph was still drinking from the bottle, one of her hands was curled around the bar stool, Zuko assumed it was to hold her on it, but in reality she was feeling her vibrations coming from the base of his feet, able to see the rest of his body, able to see his erection. "I would keep thrusting, trying my hardest to keep you against me, as my lips reconnect with yours, you are pressed flush to me, your breasts pushed against my chest. My mouth covering yours, your tongue running across my lower lip, I fe-"

" _Stop_! Stop, stop, stop!" Toph suddenly cried, she was out of breath, Zuko was puffing from speaking so quickly, and from reeling himself back from a fantasy that he has created.

"W-what is it?" Zuko asked, he was confused, "Did I do something you wouldn't have like-"

"No, I…" she smirked, placing the bottle on the counter, "I finished the bottle."

… … …

The walk home from the bar was silent, neither spoke, Zuko spent most of it lost in the world he had accidentally created, Toph spent majority of hers right there with him. Both swayed slightly, they had definitely got overboard with the alcohol, Toph had never returned home this drunk. They approached the final wall, Toph felt out around her, it was jaded and fuzzy, she felt mildly concerned. But she trusted her hearing and collapsed a small section of the wall, she and Zuko pushed through it and she resealed it as he stepped between the gap she created. He followed her towards the house, he thought of his bed, how welcoming it would be. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this drunk, he smiled to himself at how much enjoyment he had gotten from this evening. _I will tell her, I should tell her… Would she care if she was told how she has made me feel? Probably not…_

Toph had her lips pursed, she could feel herself getting the wrong idea about what was developing between them, _you are his cause for entrapment, he probably thinks less of you now… But, his words were so-_ "Hey, Hotstuff-" _ask him to hang with you for a bit… The worst that can happen is he says 'no',_ Zuko glanced across at her, his heart was hopeful, "Will you-"

They were almost back to her room, when-

"OVER THERE!" a voice from a guard rang out, "LORD BEIFONG! THEY HAVE RETURNED!"

"Oh fuck." Toph mumbled, " _Zuko_ , run." She whispered quickly, he stood beside her, he had never heard her _say_ his name, and he liked it. "I fucking said run."

He opened his mouth to reply, "Wha-" she thrust her hands out around him, she spun as a guard fell back, only metres from the pair. He brought his hands up to defend himself, igniting them in flames and punching them towards another Beifong guard.

"What are you doing?" she said, still keeping a few guards away.

"I am not going to just leave you to take the fall- _ah_!" it was in synchronisation the chi-blockers dropped from the roof of the Beifong estate and brought both benders to the ground with an ' _oof'_ from each. "Na-agh." Zuko groaned as he was lifted from the ground by the back of his shirt, his neck felt as though it couldn't support his head, it slumped back and he huffed.

"Way to not take the fall…" she grumbled up at him from the arms of another guard.

"Take her to bed." Came Poppy's voice, she was quiet and sounded disappointed. She was disappointed in Zuko more so than Toph, she had such high hopes for a noble man. Toph huffed a growl as she heard two maids step towards her immobilised form, taking her from the guard.

"No," Lao's voice said, "Poppy, she knows the consequences of her actions." Poppy shot a look of displeasure but nodded as she walked back towards the house. She did not want to be near for this, she did not care much for violence. Lao approached the guard that was holding Zuko up, another guard grabbed a fistful of Zuko's hair and held his head to allow Lao to look directly at his face. "Where were you both?" he barked.

Zuko didn't answer.

"Bossman Lao asked you a question." Chin grumbled from behind him, Zuko was painfully aware of the whip at his side. Zuko peered down to Toph, she was very clearly irked with the situation, she was scowling.

"-argh." Zuko exhaled in pain as he was raised higher, "I lost her on the way." He mumbled quickly.

"On the way to where?"

"I don't know." He whispered.

"When did you find her again?" Lao said, watching his daughter's reactions to Zuko's words. She had a scowl in place that didn't seem like it was going to waver, he knew they were lying.

"Not four miles from here." He groaned again, he couldn't move any of his limbs.

"Yet you both reek of a specific kind of alcohol only found at _Uyi's Bar_?" Lao said, "Which is over 12 miles from here." Zuko didn't speak, he watched Lao through tightened eyes, he turned away from the silent firebender, and onto his daughter. "Why must you do this to us, Toph?" his voice was sad, Toph could feel the emotion behind it, that he was genuinely upset about her running off to fight.

"I just want to lead a normal life." She snapped, her scowl hadn't moved.

"Don't you understand that you cannot?" Lao whispered, "You are too valuable, too fragile for this world."

"That is not how I feel." She muttered. Lao sighed, he turned to Chin and the other guard, he nodded and begin walking towards the house, following the path of Poppy. Toph didn't know what was going on, but as she felt the breeze from the two large men pushing past her with Zuko still between them, she spoke. "Where are you taking my guard?"

"Your _maid_ ," Lao emphasised, "still needs to be punished for your actions."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	9. Worth

**_9._** ** _Worth_**

His daughter was shuffled into the dining room shortly after breakfast was served. She was clearly furious, but Lao wished not to acknowledge this with the intent of it going away in time. "Good morning, my dear-" Lao started, Toph's blind glare promptly silenced him. He swallowed and shook out his sealed parchments, opening them with pursed lips.

It took him three scrolls, and two-and-a-half written replies to notice that Toph hadn't uncrossed her arms or touched her plate. The steam had stopped rising from her dumplings, her tea, and the naan bread. This vexed him more than her silence towards himself, "Toph, really, you are being quite immature about all of this… The chef spent from sunrise preparing these dishes and-"

Her words were calm, but the heat that would have been radiating from her could have melted metal, "Has _he_ been fed yet?"

Lao was quiet as he took a deep breath, of whom she was referring to was painfully obvious, he answered as if the question was about the weather or the time, careful to keep all emotion free of the response, "The physician is due in two days. We don't want to give him food until his jaw is put back in place." He had even shrugged at the conclusion of his sentence.

Her face went blank, she said nothing.

He was pleased with how composed she was with his response, her pale-jade iris' glided in his direction. Lao smiled to himself and picked up his quill and was about to finish his message.

There was a moment of still as the feather scratched against the parchment, then she was on her feet and the table was upended. The movement was so quick it seemed that the commotion was delayed. She had a snarl that was terrifying to Poppy, who had initially screamed at her sudden display of violence.

"How dare you." She spat at her father.

"There is no need to get upset over someone like him. You _maid_ will recover!" Lao said, standing and removing his reading glasses.

"His name is Zuko!" she yelled, swinging her arms out as if announcing it to a room filled to the brim with people, as if she wanted the world to acknowledge him, and she did. "Recognise his worth, father! It is a thousand times yours."

Lao watched her, shock on his face but realisation on his mind. He had never seen such a display of emotion from his daughter, time and time again he had prevented her from things she loved and was never met with much more than a scowl. Yet, here she was in all her glorious fury and it was suddenly clear to him, _there are feelings for the prince._

Her chest was rising and falling at an impressive rate, her hands clenched in fists at her side. "This is not behaviour I expect from my daughter!" Lao suddenly yelled, angry at her for being so feeble in lust and unreasonable in overall.

"Well maybe I don't _want_ to be the daughter of a man like you." She growled. This greatly offended Lao, who had never once been told anything of this nature in his life.

"You don't want to be treated as my daughter? Well that is fine by me!" he snapped, "I will treat you from now on as I treat my business partners! How do you feel about that then?!"

"Great!" she said, storming towards the door, "Let's start with you only talking to me WHEN YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO GAIN!" she pushed a guard away and stomped down the hall, there was a moment when the door of her room slammed, and though it was on the opposite side of the western end of the estate- it echoed as if only metres away. Lao directed his servants to tidy up the room and make Poppy and himself more tea, he grabbed his quill and parchment as he escorted his shaken wife into the sitting room. _I must prevent_ this _infatuation from blossoming, I must take measures…_

… … …

The viewing experience was one of the worst things Katara had ever been through, she was forced to have a selected representative of the Earth King pinch and poke the skin of her face, her stomach, and her legs. He pried her lips open and checked her teeth for damage and any discolouration, his fingers tasted like sweat, and though clothed, she felt more exposed than she had ever before. All this took place after nearly two hours of standing alone in a room with guards at the doors, they were not permitted to sit or talk, though they did whisper. Katara hadn't managed to break her cuffs in the moments before they were marched out, she did however manage to scrape up as much snow and ice as she could and stuff it deep into her boots. It had now melted and soaked through to her skin, as uncomfortable as it was for her, it was all she had to defend herself if it came down to a fight.

Aang was beside her, confused as people marvelled at his tattoos and examined his clothing. Each time he tried to speak, he was hit with the end of a club and the back of the knee. The prying questions about the whereabouts of the last Avatar confused and saddened him, deciding to not reveal his true identity to ensure he could stay with his new friend. He weaved stories designed to distract all the while having looks of misperception cast at him from Katara. It was her that had broken the news of the war to Aang, he could barely believe her as they were shoved and poked into a room that was brightly lit with candles and windows. He managed to contain his expressions and internal turmoil upon finding out that he had lost many decades, and that people had endured them without the Avatar.

There were times to mourn, the monks had taught him.

This was not one of them.

The buyers then stepped away from the pair and conversed in the corner of the room, there was bartering of prices. The King's representative, who introduced himself to the sellers as Pho, was not impressed at the set prices of Katara and Aang. He had become so desensitised to the buying and selling of humans that he forgot that they were his equals and treated them as if produce, as if livestock, "How can you ask for such a high price for the pair?! For all we know the girl has been 'worn in', you know how these tribal women are when not guided by traditions!" Katara felt her face burn, Aang peaked at her. "No, I simply cannot until I am sure she is fit for the King. Bringing diseases into the palace is something I try to avoid chancing."

"Regardless of her! A member of an endangered culture is valued highly! The price is fair!" the seller rubbed his chin, "This young man can give our King and the army the information they need to find the last Avatar! Isn't _that_ worth the price?"

There was a moment of deliberation, Pho did like the idea of presenting the King and his generals with someone who can be used for an edge. He nodded, "The price will be met, only when she," the finger flew up and pointed at Katara, "Is deemed fit. Interrogate her, hypnotise her if you must! I want to know that she will make the King a fair concubine."

The two main sellers looked between each other, one shrugged, "Very well," the other man said, "We can test her virginity if you wish…" at this Aang physically felt sick, he could only imagine how Katara was feeling, she stood strong. He had never felt admiration like this for someone.

"That would be in the best interests of the palace to uncover the truth. Have it done." Pho sniffed, scrawling something across his paper pad. Two guards moved forwards and grabbed Katara's arms, she attempted to resist, she curled her toes and tensed her fingers as the dampness in her boots vibrated in anticipation.

"N-no!" Aang spoke quickly, as the Avatar he could not stand there and have someone violated over something so ridiculous, "Virginity is a society-made concept! In my time, it meant nothing whether or not someone had engaged in sex! The monks taught us that abstaining is a choice, as well as hyperactivness. It does not shape a person."

"Well in _our_ culture, it-" the Pho started, but was cut off by an Earth Kingdom major who was overseeing the sale, he pushed past the sellers as he addressed Aang.

"Wait a minute. _Your_ time?" he said, holding a hand up to have silence from all around him.

"I-I… I meant my _culture_ … My culture, not my time…" he said nervously, glancing at Katara as she tried to shake the iron-like grips of the guards from her arms. The major was not convinced, this was made clear was he walked towards Katara, peaking at Aang from the corner of his dark eyes. The major was not a kind man, and as he was passed over for a higher ranking position this morning, he was not in a mood to play games or to decipher lies.

"Major Khlu, what are you doing?" someone whispered, he waved them off.

"What is you real name, airbender?" he asked softly, signalling his guards to relax their grasp on Katara's arms.

Aang could feel something had changed in the air around them, he tried to stay calm, he did not want to reveal himself unintentionally if he could not control his emotions. "I told yo-"

Khlu leapt towards Katara and grabbed the braid and the back of her head, gripping it tightly as he drew a blade from his belt, "You are lying to us." Aang tried to move towards them but was restrained by two fully grown men, he grunted against their hold.

"Don't hurt her!" he yelled, he tried to struggle against the people holding him but they were too large. The blade was resting against Katara's neck as Aang felt his body begin to heat up, Katara was shaking her head at him. "My name is Aang, and I know the location of the last Avatar." His intentions were good, he hoped he could bargain for Katara's release in exchange for turning himself in.

However Major Khlu was suddenly very invested in Aang, knowing this could lead to the promotion he so desperately sought, he nodded his head at his men. There was movement behind Aang, he turned to see he was being approached by two menacing guard-like people. One raised his club, Aang panicked, he kicked his leg out, a gust of wind knocked the two guards back as he spun towards the two standing by Katara, he spun and kicked on of his legs high, throwing them and the major into the wall, Katara moved quickly drawing water from the moisture from the melted snow in her boots. It hovered around her fingers as she poised to strike.

"This increases his value by-" someone tried to say, but the sound of a club striking Aang's head echoed, he fell to the floor unconscious. Katara gasped and waterbended towards the culprit, she was knocked down by his earthbending. She tried to throw herself towards Aang, but she was dragged out to be loaded to the ship while calling for him.

He didn't move.

Pho smirked, "We agreed on a price." He spun the club around in his fingers, before dropping it on the floor. It clunked and rolled next to Aang's head, resting against the split that ran parallel to the blue ink of his tattoo, the blood from the divided skin streaking over the cold, stone floor.

"Why did you do that?!" someone yelled.

"He is dangerous _._ He could have killed us if I had waited." Pho flipped the page of his pad and continued writing, walking towards the door, "Put him in the earthern-casket…" he then pointed at Katara, "And put that one," he didn't attempt to disguise the blatant disrespect for her, "… Yes, put her with that brown-haired Kyoshi Island girl that doesn't know when to stop fighting…"

… … …

He held the ropes of the sails, hanging out over the cool water as they approached the bay of Kyoshi Island. His grin was stretched from ear to ear, his hunting knives clinked on his belt and he reached down to let his fingertips trace the surface of the sea. The tiny vessel was piled with empty crates that were ready to ship back vegetables, meats, and various other supplies to the militias occupying his village in the South. They were finding it hard to keep a whole army fed, especially when they were continually withdrawing young men and women from the gathering parties to sell away. He had little concerns to that happening to his family, they needed his parents to hold over he and Katara's head, they needed Katara as she was a gatherer and an excellent cook- and they need him because he knew the seas. But as precautions their parents told them to make themselves look unattractive, this was a requirement for Katara as she was in constant view of guards and officials- but for him, no one could see him out on the seas like this, he felt safe.

His thoughts turned to the Island of Kyoshi, and to the one person he was most desperate to have with him. He took a deep breath as his mind was filled with the memories of when he last saw her, how she tasted, how she smelt, how she spoke of her dreams for herself, her dreams for him; her dreams for them. She was so strong and wise for such a young woman, she fought like the spirit of a thousand armies was ingrained into her identity. His hair blew around his face as the strong winds pushed his vessel's sails onwards, he looked over his shoulder and gave his accompanying sailor a thumbs up.

"Sokka! We need to reduce speed!" the other man yelled back.

Sokka leapt from his post and slid across the narrow deck, his arm shot out as he gripped the rope on the main sail. He was skilled in sailing, having been doing it since he was very young. He and Katara were taught by their father, up until the day the Earth Kingdom invaded.

Nevertheless, he refused to think of that time, focusing only on the reality of seeing Suki for the first time in weeks. They had met on one of his first runs near five years ago, their friendship had eventually grown into a relationship. The trade routes linking the Earth Kingdom to Kyoshi Island, and Kyoshi Island to the Southern Tribe were long and lonesome, especially when he had started out as a boy, but now he almost enjoyed the loading days alongside her.

Moments later the boat ground across the pebbles of the beach, and Sokka was off it in an instant. Though his sailing partner was yelling after him, he still raced up the beach to the hut of which documented the departure and arrival of ships, this is where she worked. He almost winded himself as he ran into the counter, leaning across and peering around inside.

 _Why isn't she here?_ He slammed his fist up and down on the counter, an Earth Kingdom guard came out from the back.

"Oh, hello…" Sokka mumbled, the guard looked as though he had just awoken, "Do you know where Suk- I mean, where the regular trades-girl is?"

"Probably half way back from the Settlement by now…" The guard said, looking at the position of the sun, their village goes by the name Settlement to many Earth Kingdom solider- it hurts everything someone uses it. "Why do you care, Southie?"

"She is my friend…" he almost whispered, peering back towards the sea, "Any idea when she will return?" Disappointed clouded his mind, _she must have been on the ship we passed a week ago.._.

"Probably once the King is through with her?" the guard shrugged taking out his clip board and quill- ready to get started on documenting and loading his supplies.

Sokka's heart froze, "W-what?"

"Some scouts for the King passed through and deemed her beauty worthy- they snatched her up and off they went." He mumbled indifferently, "She put up a hell of a fight- she didn't look half as nice with her eye all bruised and her nose bleeding. Welp, she is the King's now."

Sokka felt like he would vomit, "But what will happen to her?"

The guard's patience was growing thin, "Listen buddy, I don't know what the King does with concubines- but all I know is once selected ya don't usually return. Miss Suki was selected, and once they finish at your gross, little village they will be high-tailing it back to a life of luxury, now can we pleas- HEY! WHERE ARE YO-"

Sokka was running, he was swearing. He knew he would be punished for returning with an empty boat- he didn't care. He needed to get home, he needed to hide Katara, he needed to find Suki.

He needed help.

… … …

The bandages were too tight.

They wrapped under his jawline and were tied off above his head, they pushed against the soft under of his chin. His dislocated jaw was causing him immense amounts of hurt, there were moments when his thoughts became hazy through the pain. He was tied to his bed, and had been since the evening before this, the evening that he was beaten. He granted himself a few tears, allowed them to roll down from his eyes only to be absorbed by the bandages. He didn't let himself get carried away, knowing that sobs would exacerbate the condition of his jaw and cause difficulties with his breathing. His ribs and lungs were in no better shape, bruised and fractured he was sure.

Breathing was hard.

It was too hard.

He took a gentle inhale through his nose, letting his eyes close and keeping them that way. He could hear the mumbles of the guards outside, the longer he remained silent and the softer his breathing, the clearer he could hear. They spoke about their home life, their families and the antics their children got up too, what they planned to do with their coming days off, stories about their husbands, and what they were craving to eat at this ridiculous hour of the morn. They seemed like they would be genuinely friendly people, the man had a soft laugh and would emphasise a lot of his words; while the woman would constantly encourage the flow of conversation with 'oh yes's and 'uh-huh's. Zuko caught himself feeling like part of the conversation, he could imagine just standing amongst them and nodding along to their words and smiling in response to answers they supply. Answers that weren't cryptic and filled with hidden emotions and surprise double meanings, resulting in mind-games.

Resulting in this isolation.

 _No, this is not her fault. Her parents did this, their cruelty towards you did this. You can't blame her, she is practically a prisoner too. Albeit, a better fed, more loved prisoner…_ He had himself almost convinced that they were in this together, two separate lives with one goal in mind, that they could be a team. He was so close to believing it, and then he heard the change in subject from outside his door.

"So what is your take on Lady Toph's return last night?" the woman asked softly.

"I have never seen her like _that_ before," the man replied, "I remember the first time she _was_ caught, and the second, and _every_ time since. It is obvious that she has _no_ regard for her parent's views on her activities, but I do admit, I take issue with _how_ it has been handled."

"What do you mean?" she replied, "Are you referring to…" Zuko could almost feel her glancing towards him from the other side of the door.

"Just think about it…" Zuko began to feel sick, "When has she ever returned _that_ late in _that_ state? Never before in my own memory. Each other time it resulted in the dismissal of _her_ care-maid, but _this one,_ " again he felt as if they could see him through the solid wood walls, "You can't fire someone you _own_ … So to get the message across they do _that_ to _him_?"

"You think she did it on purpose?" the woman whispered. His eyes flew open, and the air that escaped pained his body with the words that followed

"I think she _did_."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	10. Scars

**_10._** ** _Scars_**

She hadn't been within five metres of him, alone, in three weeks.

When he was near her, he was silent. There seemed to always be somebody nearby; a maid, a guard, Lao, or Poppy. It took him a week-and-a-half to be able to walk again, and each night Toph would keep her fingertips pressed to the floor. Seventeen days had passed altogether until he was deemed well enough to return to work. She had felt him wrap the bandages around his torso on the day he was finally able to return to care for her, Lao had loudly and continually demanded that all the money he spent to acquire Zuko would not be wasted. Zuko was told that he was not to speak to Toph conversationally, only when he needed to respond to her queries, or it was vital to his care of her. Even when he did speak, the words were slurred for the first week back, one of the maids said it was because his jaw had been fractured and partially dislocated as a result of the beating.

Toph had to excuse herself for a while after hearing that.

This particular morning was one that Toph dreaded. Atop the tension of having Zuko so near to her with still no words having been exchanged, she was also to be bathed and dressed appropriately before gathering with five other noble daughters for a ' _social'_ sit-down. She climbed slowly into the bathtub, she sighed as she let her shoulders sink below the scorching water, she let her eyes open and stared into nothing. She felt the stream caressing her face, she felt it dampening her hair, and should have been relaxing her. But the tension still swirled around her, and the fact that Zuko was about to enter the room did not aid her situation.

The door opened, and a maid walked in, Zuko followed in silence. The maid was cradling her left hand that was wrapped in a bandage, she has burnt herself in the kitchen while talking to her husband.

Zuko kept his eyes down as he approached the bath, outside of the door he was told to zip his lips and roll up his sleeves, he was to help her today. The nursing maid was an older woman, she was nice enough to everyone else, but to Zuko, she was indifferent. " _She won't know it isn't me if ya don't talk._ " She had grumbled, patting the bandaged hand absently, " _If she does ask ya a question, just ignore it. Though she should have been told that one day ya'd have to help her._ " She had deliberated for a moment, " _Nah, just keep ya mouth shut for the time bein'. I will just start tryna fold tha laundry for Hiniu, I will be in the room, just at tha opposite end._ "

Zuko sat directly behind Toph, he knew that it was more than likely she had heard the entire exchange. His suspicions were confirmed as she rolled her shoulders and sat up somewhat in the bath- she turned her head slightly towards him, pausing for a while then facing straight ahead. He reached for a silken cloth that hung next to the bath, it was thin and smooth and as he dipped it into the water, he could practically feel the grooves of his fingerprints through the soaked fabric. Keeping his wrists below the water, he moved it towards her body, dragging it slowly across her exposed shoulder blades, colour spread from her neck, a bashful red glow. Zuko took a deep breath, her ears pricked at the sound of his exhale, he wanted to talk to her, just let her know that he hadn't spoken a word of her secret life. _Surely she must have assumed that by now,_ he thought, _she must just-_

Beneath his fingers, he felt something he wasn't expecting.

The level and smoothness of her skin was compromised by a raised line, it was long and thin, but it was there. He couldn't recall seeing it when she had stripped the first morning of his care to her. He felt his brow furrow, he couldn't have been sure, but he thought he heard her whisper something to him.

" _I wasn't always incredible._ "

His fingers slid over her skin, the hot water was nothing against his searing hands, he kept finding pieces of her body that seemed to fill in a puzzle. Tiny nicks and scratches, outlines and creases, all telling the story of how she came to teach herself to earthbend. How she learnt to fight, learnt to prevail. _Scars._ He felt immediately reconnected to her, as if space had done nothing, his mind argued not to let the cause of the separation be forgotten.

He breathed deeply again to steady his babbling conscience.

The water was up to his elbows now, as he massaged down her spine and back up the outside of her arms. He peered over her shoulder to the nursing maid at the other end of the large room, she was trying one handed to fold the sheets and sort the clothing, she was humming to herself- oblivious to Toph's keen hearing abilities.

Zuko took his chance.

"I never said a word." He whispered, barely sighing the words. His warm breath tickled Toph's ear, swishing the fallen strands over her collarbone.

"I knew you wouldn't." she mumbled back, trying to reel in the flushed feeling that spread over her face and chest, the maid turned towards them, silently watching for a moment. She waited until the nursing maid started humming again, "I would have visited."

Zuko knew she was referring to the weeks he was healing, "I knew you wouldn't." he said, knowing that even if the chance had risen, she would not have sought him out unless to ensure her secret life's safety.

"You weren't supposed to get hurt."

"You weren't supposed to get drunk enough to lose track of time." He hushed, he spent whole weeks alone, hearing the guards talk. Apparently, this was the first week she came home later and drunker than usual. Zuko automatically assumed it was to be rid of a maid, he being her ' _babysitter'_. Toph felt her skin cool dramatically, she felt guilt welling up pouring out of her ears, she wondered if people with sight could actually see what she was feeling, she wondered if guilt had a colour or a form, like fog and condensation apparently did.

If the feeling that was coming from her head was a substance like vapour, she could imagine it covering Zuko's hands, he would know she felt bad, _surely._ It was not her purpose to be late and cause his beating, it was never her intent for him to be harmed. Her words were hushed in shame, "I am sorry.", she never meant for him to actually follow, and she never thought he would return with her. _Wait, he-… He could have ran, he could have been half a continent away by now. Why-_ "You could have fled before our return." She had decided to murmur the rest of her thoughts.

"I could have." He said back, his hand moved to her neck, circling and manipulating the skin.

She whispered impatiently at him, "Why didn't you?" Zuko's hands suddenly left the hot water, Toph felt the maid walking towards them and Zuko fetching a towel. Toph realised that she must have missed the exchange of the nursing maid telling Zuko bath time was over, she huffed in annoyance. _I am going to hate today._

… … …

He couldn't understand why he was so suddenly being ushered to Lao's chambers. The guards would not say anything, not that he dared ask. His jaw had finally finished healing - and he was determined for it to stay so. When they had come to collect him, he was about to head to Toph's room to finish preparing her for her meeting with the other noblemen and noblewomen's daughters.

He could barely wait to see how she acted in a socially forced situation such as this one- if it was anything like the last time, well, he was trying to hide his smirk already.  
There was an exchange of nods between the guards that escorted Zuko, and the two stationed at Lao's doors, the paper doors were slid open and Zuko could see Lao sitting behind a grand, dark-wood desk. A single candle sat atop it, it was large and coloured a deep green, the yellow flame danced. He was writing slowly with a long feather, the ink pot sat just to the right of it despite the fact he was left-handed. "Sit, maid Zuko." Was all he muttered, still writing and not even looking up to see who had entered. Zuko recognised the seal on the scroll her was replying to, the Earth Kingdom's royal administration, he had no idea that the Beifong's were so highly connected.

Zuko was trying to absorb as much information as he could about the room and Lao, he had not been this close to the man since becoming his servant. He sat in the chair before Lao, he felt the guards take a step back and flank him.

Lao spoke again, "Leave us, please." Zuko raised an eyebrow and the guards looked apprehensively between one another, Lao looked up, "Now."

They slowly backed away, still keeping their eyes on Zuko, who himself was surprised that Lao would want to be alone with him. _Was it a test?_ He doubted it, but if this late-middle aged man was all that was standing in the way of Zuko's freedom- surely it could be done.

Zuko found himself planning his attack, his escape. He glanced across to the silhouettes of the guards waiting outside; a quick strike and he could be out the window before they even had a chance to get in. There was but one thing that had him hesitating.  
 _How will I communicate to Toph to follow? Would I want her to?_

Lao cleared his throat, Zuko realised he was staring at him, "I wouldn't go much further into those plans, maid. Since your little _adventure_ , I have hired the most skilled archers and set them all around, you wouldn't make it past the wall."

Zuko didn't let his face give away his guilt- _is he bluffing?_ Zuko hadn't heard about any new staff from those stationed around his hold- _surely they would have said something…_ He glared at Lao, the older man slowly lowered his quill. "I have received this letter, it may be of some interest to you." He dropped his hand from his desk, opened his top draw and returned with an already undone scroll. "It is from your uncle."

Zuko's heart stopped as Lao waved the item back and forth, like it was a hypnotist's pendent. He spoke softly, "Your uncle is clever... It was addressed to my daughter, but of course that would have meant you would have read it to her, thereby discovering it was meant for you." Lao twirled the scroll around in his fingers, "It would have worked but the only person who ever writes to Toph is my own mother, and any fool can tell the difference between her elegant hand and your uncle's chicken-scratch." while there was no expression on Lao's face, his eyes appeared to be gleeful, "I am curious as to how he discovered your location... And to whom you now serve..."

 _Just kill him... Kill him now. Take the scroll and disappear._

"Why are you telling me this?" Zuko asked.

Lao stood, his hands folding behind his back as he strutted out from his desk and began pacing the room. Zuko stared straight ahead, he knew this was an intimidation tact. "There are coordinates in this. My whole life I have been surrounded by the military, and all that time has taught me to read for codes, find hidden messages. Now I personally would not be able to decipher this, not knowing much about your past together and such- but I feel this would be invaluable to you."

He was right. Zuko wanted that letter more than anything, but again he wondered why Lao was showing him this- it wasn't like Lao would grant him a pass to chase down those coordinates. But then another thought dawned on Zuko, _what does Lao want in return for the letter_?

He decided to ask outright, he was sick of all these Beifong games, "Why?"

"I have come to the end of requiring your services." Lao said, walking back into view, "I want you out of here- I want you to hightail it back to your uncle and those who you call family."

Zuko thought he was dreaming. He didn't speak, he was joyous beyond belief, but his suspicions were only heightened. "What do you want from me?" he growled.

"Is that the way you respond to the man who is offering your _freedom_?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"It is the way I respond to the man who only weeks ago ordered for my body to be broken and then complained that I was _wasting_ his money on my healing." he replied coldly.

"Let us not focus on that." Lao almost smiled, "No, let us focus on getting you a thousand miles from here." He sat down again, "A grand opportunity has presented itself for my family and my family's name. There was a call put out weeks ago for all noble families, and families of royal descent to put forward themselves as representatives at the palace in almost three weeks' time as a show of solidarity and good-faith to the King and his military. I fear Toph would not go willingly."

 _No, she would not,_ Zuko thought, hiding any signs of amusement at what would unfold if she was to be forced, "You want me to accompany her?" he asked, not sure as to where Lao was going with this.

"Definitely not," Lao replied, "I want you to stop befriending her."

Zuko blinked, his eyebrows creased in surprise, "What do you mea-"

He was interrupted, "She has grown attached to you, it is an attachment that I knew would occur sooner or later- she is at _that_ age, I suppose. I don't know if it is merely the blossoming of some kind of companionship, but I intend to halt it. She has a duty as a noblemen's daughter to put herself forward in this society and any slight on her side would have a negative cause on our family for generations." He looked Zuko directly in his eyes as he spoke, "This is where you are required... Maid Zuko, Toph has been kept as isolated as manageable- with exceptions of classed outings like today's... And her little rendezvous of which we have no control... She has been purposeful not to form attachments to anyone we have tried to connect her with; and so, your friendship is forbidden to her. You are her ultimate rebellion."

He listened to the latter words that Lao said, they danced around inside his head. _Her ultimate rebellion._ It was clear her parents still had no clue as to what her 'little rendezvous' entailed, or surely, _he_ would not be considered the ultimate. "Why do you want her to be without a friend?" _For her to be alone_ , He thought. He couldn't make himself say the words out loud to him, it seemed in Lao's eyes that Toph was not a person capable of many emotions aside from anger and indifference.

There was a pause as delight crawled its way across Lao's aged face, "Ha! Don't flatter yourself! You are scarcely a friend- barely an employee. I know all about you... Zuko." Zuko's ear pricked at the way Lao spoke his name, like it was weak, as if it was prey. "The validation you so desperately sought from particular members of your family and from your Nation will not be found here as you have deluded yourself into thinking. She will not give you what you need." he slowed his talking as he raised the scroll again, "Your uncle, however..." he left the end of his sentence open for interpretation.

Zuko's eyes were on the scroll as he felt his heart swell and ache with the need of someone to treat him kindly, someone who loves him.

"You have until the end of this week, I expect results no later than midnight in three days." Came Lao's final words on the topic, as he lifted his quill and dismissed him.

He considered how much effort it would take for him to make Toph dislike him enough for Lao's liking- a small critic on her bending would most likely create the required effect. His conscience would never let him hear the end of this, and he wondered why this was such a difficult decision for him.

 _What is she to me anyway?_

… … …

"It was amazingly amazing," one of the girls gushed, wafting herself with her little paper fan, "His kiss was so soft, and his-" Zuko watched as Toph's face screwed up in revulsion, he could almost chuckle at her expression. There was a group of girls all around the same age of Toph, they were all dressed in the finest clothing money could buy, they were made up with skill and precision, and they were all giggling. All except Toph, she sat with a scowl, refusing make-up to come near her, and wearing an only a wrap-style cream and green kimono, with a thick golden sash around her waist. The ties ran down the side under her left arm, and she was most likely wearing nothing underneath it. Zuko smiled quickly when he realised that she looked like she would bust into a fight if she wasn't saved soon.

His smile slowly faded as he mulled over Lao's offer. He needed to be precise in his decisions, _I can't afford to let my family's location slip from my grasp!_

 _Can I?_

"Another drink, please." Toph ordered tiredly as her beverage was approaching its end, she had grown bored of their stories half an hour ago, they had been in her company for thirty-two minutes and twenty-three seconds by her count. From the corner of the room, Zuko bowed quickly as he left to retrieve her a drink, he knew what type she wanted- _alcoholic_. She kept one of her feet flat on the ground, and felt him move towards the Beifong bar. She couldn't put her finger on it, but he had been different since returning from the meeting with her father earlier. She couldn't imagine what it was about, _unless he was ordered to be less colloquial with me?_ She puzzled.

"Your servant is cute!" one of the girls suddenly whispered. Toph was brought back to the present, she refused to humour them, she kept her head forwards, face expressionless.

"Really handsome features!"

"Quite tall!" the first girl smiled towards the door, "And his eyes! Such a _burning_ amber!"

"His skin is so clear and smooth!" the next smirked, nudging the first, "I like lean men, the taut stomach, the defined muscles! Yum!"

"Such a nice butt!"

Toph scrunched up her nose, "I wouldn't know." she said, trying to sound apathetic as she finished her current drink, waiting for the next.

"Too bad about his scar though…" one mumbled, "He would indeed be one of the cutest men ever if he had no scar."

A few mumbled in agreement with the girl's statement.

"W-what?" Toph was confused, the girls went quiet, she could feel them looking between each other, they had never had Toph interested in anything they had to say before. "What scar?"

"He has a scar that takes up most of the left side of his face. It encases his eye, and most of his cheek, all the way up into his hairline."

"I don't know why he wears his hair up… It could be mostly covered if he wore it down." Someone shrugged.

"It is big and ugly and very noticeable." Another chirped, everyone nodded.

"A minute ago, you said he was _cute_." Toph said, "Why does the scar suddenly affect that?"

"It is icky and gross." One mumbled, "Looks like a burn to me."

"You wouldn't understand, Toph…" one said softly, daring to reach her hand out and placing it on Toph's knee, "If you could _see_ it. You would agree."

There was no noise, she boiled inside.

"Yes, I must say I am inclined to agree with you." Someone broke the silence, "The scar is quite horrendous, but those arms! It must be nice having him _slaving_ away for you."

Toph could feel Zuko returning with her drink. She scowled dangerously at the girl who just would not shut her mouth. She continued despite Toph's glare, "-In fact! If it weren't for the scar, I would ask my own father to buy him from yours! Imagine being tucked in by him each night! Well, at least by the _right_ side of him!" She and the others giggled as Zuko rounded the corner and handed the drink to Toph, "Oh, _maid_ , may you fill mine too?"

That was it for Toph.

The disrespect, the shallowness, the constant tittering, and now insults on appearance. _And for what?_ His place and position in the world before the Earth Kingdom claimed it for its own self use, something that he had no control over and was now expected to be punished for. It all came crashing through her mind like rampant badgermoles, torrents of anger swelling in her throat, she was feeling as though all her thoughts would fire from her lips like a cannon. She downed her drink and threw the empty glass at the wall, it shattered and everyone turned with shock to stare at the broken glass and then back to Toph. Her speech would be grand, in time, yet she could only manage two words to start.

"Fuck. You." She growled, her head turning toward the despicable girl.

"Upon my word!" One of the girls gasped, "You can't speak like that to us!"

"He is only a servant!" The girl laughed, still holding her drink towards Zuko.

Zuko was confused, he watched Toph, heart in his throat.

"He. Is. Not!" Toph shouted, the floodgates opened- and she was determined to drown them all, "Who the fuck do you think you are? Someone's worth isn't based on what they look like, you people are supposed to be pretty, doesn't change the fact you are horrible human beings and mean shit all to me." She swung her arm around and pointed at Zuko, "This man is strong, passionate, and smart." _I care for him! I need him._ She thought, heat rising at the realisation. Zuko was staring at Toph, his cheeks felt warm. "I wouldn't care if he had a third arm, two noses and a foot coming out of his head, he would still be one of the most loyal people I have met. Fuck you, and fuck your thought processes." She grabbed his wrist, the other girls were in shock and some even in tears- having never been spoken to in such a way, "Let's go, Zuko."

"Uh, you live here..." Zuko whispered, being pulled towards the door.

"Oh yeah..." She stopped, suddenly spinning and facing the guards, "Get these losers out of my house."

… … …

"Imagine my _shame_!" Poppy yelled, "Having those poor girls marched out of my _own_ home _\- in tears!_ Their mothers were horrified!"

"Horrified of my actions?" Toph asked, "Or of the horrified of the worthless brats they raised?"

"They are not the ones acting like brats at the moment, young lady!" Poppy scolded,  
"Now, this will stay between us, as I am sure your maid would not recover from yet _another_ beating! But next time…" she left the threat open to interpretation. "Maid Zuko, in return for my silence, you will escort her back to her chambers, and I will insist upon you guaranteeing her remaining there until the morning. I can't even begin to see how I will come back from this! Imagine the gossip… _Oh for shame!_ " Servants were fanning her and giving her tea, chocolates, and smelling salts. "Leave me, my heart cannot bare to see you at this time!"

Zuko bowed his head. Poppy waved them off not even mumbling a sound at them, Toph huffed an annoyance as she stormed from the room.

He waited until they arrived at her door before he spoke to her, they stepped inside.

"You didn't need to do that for me." He said, struggling to upkeep his resolve; with his own words from earlier circling his mind- he pursed his lips. He leant his long body against the stone wall, watching as she stalked back and forth.

 _What is she to me anyway?_

"They needed to be taught a lesson- you can't treat people like that just because they are different." she snarled, coming to a stop a few feet from him. She took a deep breath, "I didn't know you had a scar."

"You never asked." he replied quietly, this answer annoyed Toph slightly.

"Of course I didn't..." she said, waving her hand before her face, her blind eyes wide in emphasis. She lowered her hands and crossed them over her chest, they stood in silence for some time, she felt the vibrations of the earth and listened to the sounds around her; the calls of insects in the night air, the whispers of nocturnal animals, the distant steps of guards, her own parents pacing, Zuko's breathing, the steady thumps of his heart. She felt an indescribable pull towards him, she hugged her torso tightly, she whispered as gently as she could, "How?"

"A punishment." he barely spoke aloud.

"Who?"

His words were even softer, "My father."

Her eyes darted sightlessly as she absorbed what she heard, she couldn't fathom his pain or imagine what distrust he must feel. She mulled over the times she had become irate at his cautiousness, and despite how she treated him- he was reliable to her. How he spoke in awe about her bending, and marvelled at her strength. There was a closeness she felt to him at this moment, stronger than she had felt to anyone. She didn't know why she wanted to touch the scar, but she knew she would not ask to do so- it was too personal.

There was suddenly a hand on her wrist, it was scorching but not painful, it was in fact almost pleasurable. He pulled her hand toward him and her whole body stumbled forwards until her chest was flush with his. He was holding her palm just above the skin over his left eye and released his grip on her wrist. His hand moved to rest atop hers, and he took a slow breath in as he waited for her move. He had always hated people asking to touch his face, and so his desperation to have her caress the damaged skin was a surprise to him and had subsequently overpowered his will to keep her away. He was watching the pale-jade orbs of her eyes, they fluttered closed, she pouted slightly. She had halted her breathing from the moment they had collided, and she held it still as she pressed the palm of her cool, calloused hand to the searing, uneven skin of his face. Her hands were gentle despite her nature, they ran along the lines formed by the burnt skin, and followed invisible patterns.

Her free hand was pressed to the wall behind him, feeling the reactions inside his body. She could feel an aching in her chest and took a slow breath in, feeling him do the same. A shiver ran between them as Zuko leant his forehead down against hers, he wanted only to have her in any and all ways.

His imagination flipped to how she would feel around him, how her body would move with his, what sounds would escape her lips and become whispers in his ears. He could see the sheen of moisture that covered her skin, her body's response to his heat, he wanted to taste it. He hungered for her body and made no attempt to hide how his own was reacting to hers.

Toph felt his erection against her hipbone, the aching intensified and her jawbone tingled with what she could only describe as lust for his body. He moved his head downwards slowly, pressing his lips gently against the corner of her mouth. Zuko's body rumbled as he wound his arms around her tightly, holding her to him. Their bodies were close as they could be, pressing against each other. The intimacy of her exploring his scar brought something forward inside her, she had never asked anyone this before and she never imagined that she would want to.

Until this moment.

Her lips parted as she whispered her most recent and overwhelming desire to him, "Can I kiss you?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	11. Withstanding

**_11._** ** _Withstanding_**

The words had scarcely left her lips as Zuko's mouth crushed down upon hers.

He lifted her to her toes, her breathing became ragged in exhilaration. His tongue was sensual and melded with her own, she moaned softly against him. Goosebumps broke out over her body, she pulled herself up to him as her mouth moved with his. Her hand moved from his cheekbone into his hair, she gasped as he moved from her mouth to her jawline, her other hand struggled to unbutton the clasp at the front of his staff uniform.

Her dress was easy to remove, the single sash and then the three ties that were placed in a line from her chest to her knee came undone with a firm tug. She was completely nude beneath the dress, it opened out and hung from her shoulders showing her entire body to him. They moved towards her bed, discarding it her kimono, she had finally unclasped his uniform as his hands began to remove it for her.

Her fingers traced the planes of his torso- his chest, his defined stomach, his upper arms, and strong shoulders. She sat down on the edge of the bed and hooked her fingers over the band of his uniform's pants, she slowly slid them downwards and smiled as she heard the soft thud of his erection landing against his stomach as it was made free of the restricting clothing. She reached forward and traced her hands over his abdomen, and then carefully curled her fingers around his erection.

Toph was elated, she hadn't expected him to be as large as he was- though considering his lean, tall build- she should have assumed. She moved her second hand to aid the first, she began to masturbate his width.  
She could hear his heartrate thump like a drum as she moved her hands, his sighs danced around her ears. He let his head fall back, his body relaxing into her grasp. She was heaven, he glanced down at her, watching her sink her teeth into her bottom lip- he would have killed to know what she was thinking. She gnawed on her lower lip as she listened to him, she could feel the arousal coursing through her veins. She felt a hunger for his body, she slowly leaned forward took as much of him as she could into her wet, excited mouth.

Zuko watched her work her mouth up and down his length, she was very skilled in what she did and he only hoped he could return the pleasure she was giving to him. It had been so long since he had felt this level of desire, shivers tracked up and down his spine as her tongue maneuvered around his erection. He sighed to her softly, his body wanted more and more. His fingers traced the shaped of her ears, her ghostly eyes glanced up at him towards the sounds she heard- they met his eyes exactly, he was almost sure she could see him.

He rocked his hips gently with the rhythm she had set for them, he couldn't wait another moment without hearing her own responsiveness to his touch. He placed his hand under her jaw and withdrew himself from her mouth, he lay her back on the bed, removed the rest of his clothing and then knelt on the floor. His scorching hands captured her knees and opened them slowly, kissing from her knees to her inner-most thigh, she shuddered as his warm lips moved to enclose around her clitoris.

His tongue swirled over her again and again, he was being gentle to start with. His hands kneaded the flesh of her thighs and his eyes watched her face. One of her hands was tangled in his hair, the other resting against the stone wall above her head. She wondered how she had managed to stay away from him, he was just as skilled as she remembered from weeks ago- her hand tightened in his hair. Her eagerness bubbled as he snaked towards her warmth, she sighed with desire as he inserted two of his long, hot fingers into her. He pumped his hand carefully, steadily, withstanding his crushing want of her.

Her body writhed above him, she angled her hips and arched her back- all the while her hands stayed with one guiding Zuko's head and the other against the wall. He had taken to watching how her body moved, how the muscles in her stomach and arms tensed and relaxed, how the power of her legs could easily harm him, how she still managed to have control. He had been so wrong about her, he awed in her actions, he felt his body call with a deeper need that he knew he couldn't satisfy with foreplay. He began to slow the movements of his tongue, quickening his hand before stopping completely.

Toph's mind flew back to when he had last teased her like this, she was about to snarl an avalanche of curse words when she felt him crawl onto the bed with her. "Can I have you?"

She was beyond euphoric, she grinned towards his voice- pulling herself to him and resting her lips beneath his ear, she whispered to him, "I am all yours, Hotstuff."

He smirked as he pulled her against him and then to the centre of her large bed, he rolled onto her, a single hand held both of hers as he positioned himself and groaned as his erection sunk into her. Her eyes rolled back slightly and her mouth parted in pleasure. Zuko kept space between them, he didn't want her getting too warm against his skin, he withdrew himself to at least half his length and pushed back into her. She was as warm inside as he was outside, she was aroused and he was almost too willing. She was responding to his body already, whispering sounds of praise and tilting her head back to expose her neck to him.

He moved his body, holding her hands in his, his tongue dancing across her throat- sucking the skin and biting her tenderly. Toph's body was already singing from the foreplay- her mind was hazy with lust and passion. He was filling her easily, she felt like she hadn't been properly fucked in months. She realised it was an accurate guess, he had been in the Beifong estate for close to two months now- _so long_.

She regretted not having sex with him sooner, all that time wasted when she could have been revelling in his love-making. She could feel every part of him that entered her, she could feel his muscles around her, his teeth and lips on her throat threatened to breed an unrelenting appetite for more. She was straining up, the heat of his skin telling her where he was, her ears pricking at the sound of his heart, the rugged breathing that was escaping his lips against her own skin.

The temperature that was coming from his body was immense, he might as well have been alight, he felt as though flames would rip free from his body. He wanted desperately to know what caused these kinds of reactions to her from himself, but he knew he may never own that answer. He kept a steady, strong rhythm, gradually allowing himself to become rougher with her body- he wanted her climax. His mouth seized hers again, he released her hands and hoisted her leg over his hipbone, penetrating her as deeply as he could. She was moaning into his mouth, her hands buried themselves in his thick, shaggy hair. Her hand brushed fondly over his scar and to his jaw, shaping itself to the side of his face. Every inch of her body was hyperaware, she wanted her body to give into his, she arched her back again, Zuko began to move his mouth towards her breasts. He closed his lips around the soft brown nipple, her mouth opened to gasp but it was covered suddenly by his hand. She groaned against it as he began to tease her- he kept his pace and knew it wouldn't be long until she would orgasm. She cried out each time he thrust, the sounds muffled by his hand- she couldn't think straight, her mind cloudy with thrill and longing. He could feel her body pulsing around him, he let go of her leg and stopped torturing her breasts with his tongue and let his fingers take over, he rested his mouth next to her ear and whispered to her, while his fingers massaged the breast softy. "You are so warm," he murmured, "so desirable." He continued, his other hand was still over her mouth, "I have never wanted anyone more than you." He sighed seductively, kissing below her ear, "Cum for me." His mouth moved to silence hers as his arms closed around her, holding her to him.

Toph's body gave in, she felt her muscles tighten and quake as an orgasm tore through her, she screamed out- but his mouth had hers. Hearing her, and feeling her orgasm woke a passion inside Zuko, his orgasm was strong and immediate. She cried out again as he thrusted once more. He lay atop her, resting his forehead against hers and trying to slow his breathing- he wouldn't have minded staying like this for hours.

He kissed her lips, her neck, her breasts, and her navel as he lifted himself from her. She sighed deeply, and slowly reached for the wall.

A small smile graced her features.

"What is going on?" Zuko asked softly, wondering why she was smiling.

"Not one person seems to have noticed." She said, then she deliberately smiled wider.

 _Uh-oh._ "What now?"

"Just wanted to say… Good-job, Hotstuff." She sat up and patted his shoulder.

He scowled at her, and then Zuko couldn't help but return her smile.

… … …

They had been heading towards the Earth Kingdom for almost five weeks, Katara spent her every waking moment thinking of her family, her freedom, and her new friends. Suki was fierce and clever, she was thrilled to discover that Katara was a relation of Sokka's- it made her feel close to him. Aang was kept far away from everyone else, he was interrogated ruthlessly, but still he kept his mouth closed and his spirit in check. He was not leaving this mobile prison without Katara- and he knew that the moment he turned himself over, they were never leaving together.

A few young women and men attempted an escape a handful of days earlier, only to be bought back, beaten, and then sold off to a town they were passing through. Pho had told the remaining captives that at the palace they would be clothed, fed, and well taken care of- and in due time perhaps even released. However, if they were to attempt to run, their fates would be met in the rough towns they passed through. Katara could still hear the screams as the escapees begged to be kept with the safety of Pho's ranks. But he simply waved good-bye as they were rounded up by thugs and taken out of sight.

Katara and Suki were determined to stay together, she listened in on guards conversations, Suki was exceptionally good at stealth and often would sneak through the cargo carriages and spy on Pho in an attempt to find out what was in store for the remaining detainees. Never once had she been spotted, caught, or suspected. It took many attempts, but finally Suki heard something that was worthy of relaying.

She returned from her mission late one night- squeezing though the gaps in the carriages tarps, slipped under the scratchy blanket, and nestled next to Katara who was waiting anxiously for her, the four others in the cart were fast asleep. They spoke in whispers.

"Did you see Aang?" Katara asked, pulling the blanket up over them.

"He has been left to rest, the guard on duty was asleep. I told him we haven't forgotten him and any plans will be shared with him." Suki replied, rubbing her hands together- they were practically frozen from the late autumn night's air.

"What did he say?" she pressed.

"That he can't wait to have some company that doesn't want to hurt him." She frowned. Katara pouted and lowered her eyes, she wished there was something they could do. Suki continued on in a low voice, "Pho was talking to two men about an upcoming party. Apparently there is a ball at the palace for the King's birthday, all of us are to be made presentable and are to serve at the party. But, there was also talk that a young woman has been selected from a list of applicants to be his bride- the party is supposed to double as an engagement party of some kind!" Suki peeked over the blanket to make sure the others were all still asleep.

"It can't be one of us… Can it?" Katara was beginning to feel unwell.

Suki was shaking her head before the end of Katara's sentence, "I don't think so. Sounds like some Earth noble's daughter. They were talking about how her father submitted her application without her knowledge and thinks it will be a grand surprise for her, they sent the hawk out not long ago informing her father they were successful. The poor girl has no idea."

"Do you know anything else about her?" Katara was suspicious of the sympathy, she was over the moon that is wasn't going to be her or Suki.

"No… But…" Suki was hesitant.

"What is it?" Katara asked, barely speaking.

"Judging by what I heard, I think the girl only our age… And I think she is blind."

… … …

Toph walked alongside her mother, she could feel Zuko following a few steps behind. She found herself smiling time and time again, usually after drifting off into a daydream, and she wasn't the only one who noticed.

"You mood has certainly improved of late, my dear Toph." Her mother said, smiling herself- her recent embarrassment as caused by Toph all but forgotten after a full night of rest.

Toph controlled expression and shrugged, "I haven't noticed."

Poppy laughed softly, "We all have! Haven't we, maid Zuko!" she glanced back at Zuko, he nodded.

"Yes, she has been very pleasurable." He said gently, his body heated at his own words.

Poppy laughed again, Toph raised an eyebrow and felt her skin warm. "Oh! Now we have done it, maid! She is blushing!" she was enjoying this, and Zuko was too. Poppy had always been friendly to him, and this banter made them forget that they had been abruptly summoned by Lao.

" _Mother_ … Shush." Toph growled, still red-faced. Poppy had her hand over her mouth and was giggling into it. Zuko was grinning behind them- but altered his expression as they approached the doors of Lao's office.

Lao noted Poppy's mood as soon as she entered the room, he commented on her cheerfulness with a chuckle as they all sat. Lao's eyes rested on Zuko, and Zuko held his glare, Lao slowly moved his eyes towards his desk and then deliberately back to Zuko's. He followed the older man's line of sight and saw his uncle's scroll resting on the edge of the desk. _A reminder…_ Zuko realised, a feeling of uneasiness settled over him.

Toph turned her head partway to Zuko, sensing his heartbeat and breathing patterns suddenly change. At the same time, her father's altered too. She felt them both glance to her father's desk- but this would not help her for she had no clue what was on the wooden surface. She let her suspicions simmer as her father called for her attention.

"Toph… Poppy… I have some, well, some just wonderful news…" Lao said, she looked at his wife with joy as he walked to his desk and lifted a new scroll high above his head. "It is a scroll from the King's palace." Toph noted that Poppy's heart accelerated as the sentence concluded. "It is inviting us to the King's birthday and engagement party!"

Poppy was overjoyed, "Oh! What an honour! Oh Toph, did you hear that?!" she grabbed her daughter into a hug.

"I am blind, not deaf." She grumbled, rubbing her ear that bore the weight of the outcry, "What should I care about a boring engagement party… And a birthday party? Seriously? Isn't he like fifty-something?"

"As a matter of fact, young lady…" Lao started, visibly disappointed at his daughter's disinterest, "He is _turning_ fifty, quite a milestone birthday." _Maybe she is playing her emotions close to her chest because maid Zuko is watching…_ "Surely you must be excited?" he continued, "Your King is getting married!"

 _He's not my King…_ "Sure, good for him." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Lao huffed, he couldn't spend hours trying to get a rise out of her, _there is business to attend to!_ "We need to pack and be on our way to the Earth Kingdom capital as soon as possible. The party is in three weeks, and we have a lot to prepare for."

Poppy clapped her hands in enthusiasm, "Of course! Maid Zuko, please escort Toph back to her chambers and begin packing her personal belongings! Who knows how long we will be staying in Ba Sing Se!" she stood and straightened her dress, "Oh! And pack our nicest uniform, maid Zuko- impressions are everything!" Zuko stood with Toph and began to follow her from the room.

"He is not going to be accompanying us." Lao said suddenly, everyone paused.

Poppy and Toph spoke in synchrony, "Why not?!" Lao noted with irritation that Toph sounded angry at the notion of her maid not being with her, Poppy was simply curious. Zuko kept his features in check, his eyes flitted to the scroll on the desk. Lao saw this too.

"I am not having our family's image _tainted_ by an accompanying Fire Nation citizen." He said, his voice was cruel as it carried on. "And besides, he is causing a conflict of interests within you, Toph… I will not have your judgement clouded by an _abandoned ex-prince._ "

Zuko felt the heat drain from his body, _is that what people think I am now? Is that what happened?_

Toph felt his inner turmoil at those words and knew they cut deep, she was furious, "Don't talk about him that way!" Toph growled, Zuko was still between her and her father, she moved to be next to him, "You don't get to disrespect him like that."

"He is _my_ employee; I can talk to him _my_ way!" he yelled, he had had enough of her rudeness- _her impertinence_ , "Do I have to have him punished again just so you learn when to keep your mouth closed?!"

Toph grabbed Zuko's arm and pulled him so he was standing behind her, "You will have to go through me first." She raised her arms in a defensive position, Zuko was shocked- he saw a change in Lao.

Lao fumed, he raised his hand and opened his mouth to shout for guards when Poppy was suddenly between them, "Stop! Lao, Toph- my darlings, please. Be civil. Tonight is a joyous occasion- let's not ruin it." She looked towards Toph, "My sweetheart- go with maid Zuko back to your room and get ready. _Everything will be fine_."

Toph's ear's pricked. _Why is she lying?_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	12. Encounter

**_12._** ** _Encounter_**

They arrived back to the room, Toph dwelled on her mother's words and her body's response. _Why was she lying? What has she planned?_ As she reached to open her door, she rested her hand atop it and sighed softly, she felt Zuko pause behind her. She had never known her mother to be the one to initiate the lie, usually standing aside her husband and agreeing with his- this made the situation all the more unsettling. Toph wished she had confronted them, but it wasn't just her that would get in trouble. She felt the lump grow in her throat and her grief at what she was about to say, _he needs to do what is right for him, whatever they have planned- you can handle alone. Don't be selfish._ "You should probably leave." Toph mumbled, pushing her way into her room, he started to follow.

"Your mother requested I-" Zuko started, Toph interrupted him.

"I meant _leave_." She said, turning suddenly and facing him, "I meant get out of here and as far away as you can. I meant go find your family, go reclaim your old life, go on and don't look back." She was almost angry by the end of it.

He was surprised, watching her from the entrance.

"I cannot leave yet." He whispered, the words escaped his mouth before even his mind registered what he was saying.

"Why?!" She snapped, "You don't deserve any of this! The beatings, the threats, the title, the insults, and these people don't deserve _you_ , Zuko!"

He closed the door behind him, "Do you think _you_ deserve me?" _What is she to me? I need to know._

She was facing towards him, an irritated grimace on her features as she thought of all the trouble everyone, inclusive of herself, had caused for him. What she wouldn't give to be a mind-reader, to get an inkling of what he was feeling, of why he would ask a question like that. She recalled his own insinuations of her involvement in his past attacks, how he could have been far away had she not been so difficult. She remembered his kind-hearted nature, his indefatigable loyalty, and his selflessness.

She answered honestly, "No." her face fell with recognition, "I don't think I do."

In an instant he knew what he wanted, he didn't know whether it was because she was trying to push him away, or if it was that an opportunity presented itself for them both to get what they desire.

 _Freedom._

He took a step forward, grasping her hand in his, " _Leave with me_."

"You hardly know me!" she half-laughed at him, pulling her hand free and taking a step back.

"Why should that matter?! We can learn from each other in an environment without these barriers." He said, gesturing out past the walls of the estate, "We could be far away by the time they come for you." He took a step back to give her room, _she needs to decide this alone._ "Who could stop _us_?" he whispered.

She was stumped, she scrambled for more excuses, distancing herself from him and staring sightlessly towards the window, she turned away- hiding her expressions, "Even if we got away, you would be too recognisable, and I would be too. You should go find your family! They would never stop looking for me…."

He was fed-up, "Stop making excuses to hide your feelings from me, _Toph_!"

She turned her head slightly, as if to look back at him over her shoulder, she couldn't let the silence overwhelm them, threatening to drown them, "That is the first time you haven't used 'Lady' before my name."

He smiled gently, "This is the first time I have allowed myself to indulge in the belief of these feelings you have for me." His voice dropped to a whisper, "And the ones I reciprocate."

Her heart burst into a gallop at his words, her face flushed. _It cannot be like this. He needs his own life._ She exhaled softly and spoke, "I can't have you be here when your family is out there. Don't you need them?"

Zuko dwelled on her words, he thought about his uncle's scroll sitting atop Lao's desk. He felt an incredible guilt wash through him, he decided the best course of action was to tell her the truth, _how am I much better than Lao if I lie to her?_ "Toph," he buzzed at the way his mouth caressed her name, the same effect playing within her, "Toph, there is something you need to know-"

"Wait," she interrupted, "Someone is at the doo-" the maid burst in without knocking. Toph could feel she was holding a tray, she thought they were about to walk past but abruptly turned.

"L-Lady Toph, I have your evening tea." She whispered, "I will just set it down here… There is some for you too, maid Zuko- p-packing can be hard work…" she was nervous, it didn't take seismic sense to notice. Zuko watched her leave apprehensively, he had seen her before, she was usually relatively sure of herself.

"Where is she heading too?" he asked Toph after a moment.

"Back to the kitchen, but she is just sitting down… Like she is waiting? What was she anxious for?" she moved towards the tray and lifted a cup to her mouth.

"Do you think she could have heard anything?" he held, walking forward and lifting his own cup. He felt the steam hug his nose, he inhaled. His eyes widened and his stomach turned, _it's been drugged…_ " _Toph! Don't_ -"

She had already taken a sip as he knocked the small porcelain cup from her hand.

"What the fuck, Hotstuff?" she grumbled, rubbing her hand.

"It was drugged!" he whispered urgently, moving towards her, "Toph? How do you feel?"

"How do you know it was drugged?"

"My great-grandfather was assassinated, my uncle taught me to detect poisons in food, some have very distinct scent-" he stopped talking as horror strobed across her face, "Toph?"

"I am losing my bending…" she could barely speak, "Zuko…" she almost cried, "Zuko, I can't feel the earth!" She began to stumble backwards, Zuko couldn't catch her as she stumbled over and fell to the ground- her hands frantically patting the stone floor. She was becoming distressed, her hands weren't allowing the earth to yield. He came towards her, lowering himself and holding her shoulders.

"Toph, you need to stay calm- we-" the doors flew open again and guards filled the room, two maids ran to Toph's side and pulled her from the floor- holding her tightly. The guards threw Zuko against the wall, he tried not to struggle as they pulled his arms behind his back and locked them in handcuffs made of earth. It all happened too quickly, he was trying to turn his body to see where she was, make sure she was okay. He was spun around as Lao entered the room, Poppy stood in the doorway- her face downcast.

Lao acknowledged the two cups of tea on the floor, assuming that Zuko had had his as well, "Very good, maid Zuko." He said, "You played your part well."

"What?" he and Toph responded, neither knew what was going on.

"Tricking my daughter into trusting you." He shrugged, Zuko saw Toph's head shift to his direction, her mouth was open in disgust as her father continued his lies. Toph however couldn't tell if they were lies, without her bending she couldn't feel, and with so many in the room- her father's and Zuko's heartrates and breathing were disguised. There was no way for her to know. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have known that she was sneaking off to _fight_ , and we wouldn't know what a _danger_ she can be with her earthbending. Now we know that she navigates _using_ her bending- we are able to control that too."

 _He told… How could he?_ She remembered the secret meeting that occurred a few days prior, _how could they have figured it out without help? I told him everything…_ "You fucking traitor." She snarled, trying to throw her body towards him- she was going to kill him if she ever got her bending back. Or even if she didn't she would find a way.

Zuko tried to move towards her, _she needs to feel me,_ "Toph, I never said a wor-"

"You get your wish, maid Zuko. The scroll and your uncle's location are yours." He turned and headed out of the room, "Guards, take him to the chambers, and maids, get Toph ready to leave. We are going tonight."

Zuko struggled as he was forced from the room, he pleaded to be let go, "Believe me, I never-" he was slammed in the stomach by and baton, he couldn't breathe. He tried to say her name, looking over his shoulder as he witnessed a tear roll down her cheek as the maids fussed about her.

 _Oh no._

… … …

There were many candles in the room this time, but only one before him.

He was in the chair before Lao's desk, the same candle burnt low and the guards were a few paces back and watching for any signs of movement from Zuko. He had been beaten, not as severely as previous, but enough to feel like he was broken. Toph was packed up and taken in a carriage to run ahead of Lao's- he would meet them outside the city of walls, if not sooner. Zuko was thinking his pain unbearable, but knew hers would be tenfold.

"What have you to say for yourself?" Lao started, Zuko blinked slowly.

"You took her sight." He growled.

"No, she never had sight." Lao was almost amused, "But if you are referring to her earthbending, then yes- we did. The effects of the tea are temporary- but the blockage of her internal chi can be managed with further doses. She will regain her bending when she obeys."

"How can you do this to your own daughter?" he asked.

"She has a duty- the war is approaching its climax. With no heir to the throne and the King in want of a new companion, it was no question that I would put her forward. Not to mention my pull in the southern Earth Kingdom is desirable, the King will be exhilarated to have her. We just hope she will keep composure when we give our consent at the engagement party…"

Zuko was in shock, he did not expect any of that news, he felt ill at the thought of Toph being a pawn in a political game- and she would have no idea until the night before her wedding. _I need to help… How can I help?_

"You had one task." Lao said, disappointment strong in his tone. "All I asked was for you to cease whatever it is you had with her. I just wanted her to obey, and I just wanted you to be able to leave."

 _I have to get to her._

Zuko lowered his eyes to the floor, he didn't care what Lao was saying- his thoughts were only on Toph.

 _Get out of this place and find her befor-_

"However," Zuko looked up as the word left Lao's mouth, "I understand that three days to destroy a… _friendship_ …" he spoke the word as if it was diseased, "May not have been enough. And as I do have no use for you, here." Lao held the scroll out to him, watching his eyes flicker between it and Lao's. "Go find your family, _Prince Zuko_ …" he sounded genuine.

He was shocked, and immediately suspicious but this also provided him with cover. Zuko felt his body almost tear in two, he knew there was to be some trick, some secret condition to him getting this. The pain of being able to see his uncle, cousin, and mother, potentially his father and sister was almost too much. Yet to take this would have Lao think he was giving up on her, leaving them be to find his family. _They won't look for me if I seem set on my family…_

The writing was his uncle's, he could see it from where he sat. Lao wiggled the scroll, beckoning him to take it. _This has got to be a trick, but what can I do? Not take it when he may be serious? Take it and he is most likely trying to trap me? What about Toph?_

 _Who else would know to help her?_

He felt his arm leave his side as he raised it slowly. He reached out before he could stop himself, his fingertips touched the scroll, and Lao's voice cut across his senses.

"GUARDS!"

The doors flew open and Zuko's body was shoved from the chair and thrown to the ground before he could register what had happened. His jaw clicked and he groaned in agony, he felt his arms pinned to his sides. He writhed beneath the weight of the men. He grunted, trying to turn his head to see Lao, who was chuckling above him, "Fire Nation citizens never learn." he said, as he held the scroll over the open flame of his candle.

Zuko's blood boiled as the parchment caught. He felt the smouldering in his fingertips, his breath was beginning to smoke, he closed his eyes and drew all of his energy inwards.

All the candles in the room began to quiver, a few guards looked around and watched the flames, the small flickering lights dimmed- and then they seemed to explode.

It was quick, he cried out and flames erupted from his hands, mouth, and his feet, he flung his body back and upwards, the guards were still surprised by the attack and accompanying fire. He kicked out around him, they moved to dodge his attacks, he raised his arms and threw flames at them. He could see Lao cowering in the corner of the room, the scroll lay burning on the desk, smouldering slowly, Zuko made a lunge for it- but a guard was suddenly in his way, _leave it and run_.

Lao's feeble yells barely carrying above the commotion of the guards trying to find bendables and the shouts for back up, "Stop him! Stop him!", he cried, "He was supposed to have the tea!"

Zuko dived out of the paper doors and ran down the hall for the window, it took a lot more effort not to go back for the scroll than it did to leap through it and onto the lawn.

He took off across the grounds towards the wall, he prepared himself to bound over it. When he was metres from the wall it crumbled, large hunks flying towards him- he didn't need to turn back to know that the earthbenders had caught up. He dodged what was coming towards him, but he couldn't avoid what was being thrown from behind. He was knocked to the ground and had his hands and feet secured by earth. Lao came out of the building, his hair wild and his face white as snow- he spat at Zuko. " _KILL HIM!_ " he spluttered, two servants trying to calm him down, "Take him off my property and kill him!" he turned and stalked back into the building, hearing Zuko's grunts as he was taken away. "Ready my things!" he shouted angrily at a servant, "I want to be on the road as soon as I am cleaned up!"

"Yes, Bossman Lao." One bowed and ran off down the hall, knowing that the carriage was already awaiting- but keen to be away from his livid master for even a few moments. The other stayed close.

Lao pushed into his office and strode towards his desk, he was going to make sure that scroll was demolished, he was going t- "Where is it?" he suddenly asked aloud.

"Where is what, Bossman Lao?" the servant asked.

"The scroll! Where is the abandoned prince's scroll?!" he was beside himself, _where could it have gone?! There is no way he could have gotten it!_

"Perhaps the fire engulfed it?" the servant looked around nervously.

"It was right here-", his hand was pointing at the empty place on his desk, when he noticed something off about the surface of the lumber. Lao's fingers traced the wood of his desk, there was a wet patch- right where the scroll had fallen from his hand. His mind could not make sense of it, he traced his hand over the damp spot again as his eyes scanned the room, it was the only thing on his desk out of place aside from a few knocked over pots and books, and singe marks on his partly dismantled stone walls.

"Bossman Lao, your carriage is prepared to go for when you are cleaned up and ready." The first servant returned, cutting through Lao's thoughts.

"I am coming." He mumbled, "I will clean up on the way."

"Sir? What about the scroll?"

Lao looked out his window towards the darkness of his high wall, unbeknownst to him, making direct eye-contact through the shadows with the thief. A chill ran through him as he noticed how overgrown the branches on the trees seemed to be, how dangerous that could become. He resided after a moment, _what do I care… Prince Zuko will be dead soon enough._ "… It isn't our concern anymore. Let's go. And have those trees trimmed back, those overhanging branches are unnerving…"

With that, he walked from the room- leaving his staff to clean it up.

… … …

He sat high in the trees, the light filtering through the foliage and leaving glitter-like marks all over his naked torso. He hated to steal- but his stomach protested and twisted with hunger. He had been travelling for days on foot, stowing away on carriages, and when he could- sailing. He had garnered many looks, people knew he was not from this land. Only a few miles away he had heard of the wealthiest family in perhaps all of the Earth Kingdom, he also heard that the captors of his sister and his lover were depositing malcontents along the way.

And if there was one thing his sister was known to be- it was difficult.

He had presumed that the wealthiest people in the Earth Kingdom would have food everywhere and may have had a visit paid to them by individuals offering rear and exotic persons. He hoped he could find both there. He was walking along the road as a ostrich-horse carriage charged past, it was fine and expensive looking, the staff aboard were beautifully dressed and whoever was inside must have been worth a fortune. _The family must be leaving the estate… Less security will be needed…_ He smiled as he sunk into the tree line and ran towards the directions a merchant had supplied. It took a good half-an-hour, but he could see the walls of the Beifong estate- as was written on the gate at the front of the property. He walked around the perimeter, staying in the tree line and found a semi-blind spot between two guard towers that also happened to have a tall tree with branches hanging out close to the wall. He grinned as he scaled it, clambering up and perching himself on a thick branch, his nose had already began picking up on divine smells that must have been coming from the kitchen.

And this is where Sokka sat.

This is where he had been waiting for almost an hour, removing his shirt and tucking it away- not wanting the blue to be spotted. His brown skin and deep russet pants were harder to see against the dark in the night, he stilled his weapons so they didn't clink and knock against each other.

Still he waited, watching.

He saw a finely dressed man behind a luxurious desk, he was writing leisurely. He assumed the man was the owner- or one of the owners, of the estate. He waited patiently, observing, growing jaded.

When suddenly something began to happen.

A young man was forced into the room and shoved violently into the chair, he had a large scar on the left side of his face, even from where Sokka was he could see it was an old injury. He was covered in fresh bruises, and looked very much defeated, a trickle of blood running from his nose. From his position, he had an excellent view of most of the room, he lay his body low on the large branch and wriggled forwards as the well-dressed man began to speak.

" _What have you to say for yourself_?" the man spoken loudly though the room was small, the beaten man looked up slowly.

" _You took her sight_." He said in response, Sokka moved closer not sure if he caught the reply right- _he took someone's sight?_ He was horrified.

The well-dressed man almost scoffed, " _No, she never had sight. But if you are referring to her earthbending, then yes- we did. The effects of the tea are temporary- but the blockage of her internal chi can be managed with further doses. She will regain her bending when she obeys_."

" _How can you do this to your own daughter_?" came from the younger man's mouth- Sokka was confused.

" _She has a duty- the war is approaching its climax. With no heir to the throne and the King in want of a new companion, it was no question that I would put her forward. Not to mention my pull in the southern Earth Kingdom is desirable, the King will be exhilarated to have her. We just hope she will keep composure when we give our consent at the engagement party…"_

Sokka's eyes widened, _he sold his daughter to the Earth King?_ He noticed the other man looked upset by this news too, Sokka wondered what he was to the woman in question.

 _"_ _You had one task."_ Sokka could hear the condescension, _"All I asked was for you to cease whatever it is you had with her. I just wanted her to obey, and I just wanted you to be able to leave."_

 _So… He is a servant?_ Sokka was wondering why he was so invested in this. He watched as the young man looked at his feet.

 _"_ _However, I understand that three days to destroy a… friendship… May not have been enough. And as I do have no use for you, here."_ the fancy man continued, Sokka noted how he spoke the word 'friendship'- _so they were friends while he was a servant?_ then he finished his sentence by holding a scroll out to him. _Payment? What the fuck is going on?_

The fancy man spoke once more, he sounded gentle for the first time since Sokka had been listening in, _"Go find your family,_ Prince Zuko _…"_

Sokka almost gasped aloud, _Zuko?_ _ **Prince**_ _Zuko? He is the Fire Nation's prince?! The one that got captured?! And they are keeping him prisoner! Oh wow… This is so juicy._

The prince seemed to be having an internal meltdown- that much was clear to Sokka, he was constantly glancing between the man and the scroll. The man waved it before him, Sokka felt his stomach tighten, _it is a trap._ He felt his mouth dry as the prince slowly began to raise his arm- _surely he knows it is a trap!_ Sokka wanted to yell out and tell him to stop, yet all he could do was watch as the prince's fingertips brushed the scroll.

 _"GUARDS!"_

The voice was so loud and came so suddenly that Sokka was almost shocked out of his tree. He watched in dismay as more guards flooded the room and the prince was thrown to the floor, he could hear a groan of pain and the fancy man almost laughed. He was struggling beneath men, Sokka tried to think of some way to help him.

The fancy man in charge held the scroll over one of the candles in the room- the singular one on his desk, _"Fire Nation citizens never learn."_ he sneered, then the scroll lit.

From his branch, Sokka could see the candles in the room begin to vibrate, even the lamps outside the rooms around the estate fluctuated- despite being encased by glass. Suddenly the flames seemed to grow by size tenfold, so rapidly it was like an explosion had occurred. Flames came from the prince's mouth, feet, and hands, Sokka was in awe- he had heard stories of the firebenders of the palace- but never seen one in action.

He began to fight back the earthbenders, kicking and throwing flames at them, it was magnificent to watch. Sokka saw him run for the scroll, but a guard blocked him. The fancy man was now cowering somewhere out a view screaming for him to be stopped and blubbering about tea. The prince turned and ran from the room, the guards followed and even the old man got to his feet with the help of servants and rushed out.

The room was empty.

Sokka could hear the commotion through the grounds, guards from inside the walls rushed to help, he could hear yelling and crumbling of stone, he stood to leap down to make sure he was ready to pounce if needed.

But something stopped him.

He looked into the room, and from his branch he could see the scroll. Just under a third of it was still smouldering- slowly creeping up the parchment. _The old man mustn't have let it light enough…_ Sokka thought. He held his breath as he jumped down from the tree, he landed with a thud on the grass and looked around himself- no one was about. He sprinted to the edge of the grand house and pushed himself flat against the outside. He could hear the man yelling to have the prince taken away and killed, _I don't have much time.._. Sokka dove through the window of his office and looked at the scroll, he pulled his animal-skin water pouch from his hip and took a swig from it, then poured a small amount over the burning edge of the scroll.

 _"_ _Ready my things!"_ Sokka heard the fancy man returning- his shouts getting louder, _"I want to be on the road as soon as I am cleaned up!"_

 _"_ _Yes, Bossman Lao."_ Came a softer reply.

Sokka grabbed the scroll, shoved it into his belt, and leapt out the window- not bothering to look back and he bolted for the high wall and ascended it with ease. He blessed his skills of climbing masts and icy ledges. He slid himself onto the top of the wall and pulled himself up onto the same branch he had witnessed the events from, he became still and watched- the branch still moving, bobbing sluggishly under his sudden return.

The man stormed into his office and made a beeline straight to his desk, Sokka saw him falter for a moment before he began to shout- _"Where is it?"_ he was visibly furious.

 _"_ _Where is what, Bossman Lao?"_ the servant replied- clear confused.

 _"_ _The scroll! Where is the abandoned prince's scroll?!"_ he was looking about the room.

 _"_ _Perhaps the fire engulfed it?"_ the servant looked worried for his own safety.

 _"_ _It was right here-"_ , he was pointed at his desk, then he seemed to noticed something. Sokka watched as his hands touched the empty place on his desk, Sokka cussed himself as he realised the man must have noticed to water left behind. Another servant entered the room as Lao was scanning it once again.

 _"_ _Bossman Lao, your carriage is prepared to go for when you are cleaned up and ready."_

 _"_ _I am coming."_ He mumbled, _"I will clean up on the way."_

The first servant spoke softly again, _"Sir? What about the scroll?"_

The man turned and looked out the window, Sokka held perfectly still as the man's eyes seemed to stare directly at him- but not seeing anything aside from leaves, he was sure the swaying of the branch was nearly unnoticeable by now _._ The fancy man shuddered very subtly, looking almost scared for the briefest of moments before controlling his features, he spoke again, _"… It isn't our concern anymore. Let's go. And have those trees trimmed back, those overhanging branches are unnerving…"_ he left the room as his sentence concluded.

Sokka smiled widely- he waited a few minutes before pulling his shirt back on and sliding down from the tree. He turned his head towards the distant sounds of grunting and cries that he knew were coming from the prince. His abdomen growled loudly, he patted it apologetically and smirked, "Sorry stomach, gotta go save a prince."

He sunk into the cover of the trees, and disappeared in pursuit of the prince.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	13. Stranger

**_13\. Stranger_**

His was secured forcefully to a stone wall that one of the earthbenders had pulled from the ground. He felt exhausted- his wrists grazed from writhing within the earthen shackles. He was in copious amounts of pain, of which had almost become a norm for him. He was puffing against the searing aches caused from the pounding of stones moments ago, and when _they_ wanted a break- they drank. The leader of the Beifong guards had suggested that the prince should be extinguished as humanely and swiftly as possible, however he was called back to the estate soon after, and left the task in the hands of his second in command- who disagreed wholeheartedly to the delight of the other troops. So as a unit, they decided to take their time and have as much fun as the others deemed fair- " _After all_ ," the second in command had laughed, " _This is royalty we are entertaining._ "

Zuko could feel that the blood, which a while ago ran frank from his nose and lower lip, had now dried in the cool night air. By now the guards were sitting around Zuko, amused and drinking. The joking and banter didn't bother him, he didn't care what they did- he was torn between thinking of an escape, and giving up all together.

But all that changed when the second in command, the one that delegated his torture, and would most likely be responsible for his death, opened his mouth and hooted, "Pity about Lord Beifong's daughter leaving..." Zuko looked up through his shaggy hair as he continued to prattle on, "The things I would have done to that tight, little physique." he made the gesture of gripping an object and thrusting into it. Zuko felt his body heat up, the man was looking at him as he continued the action- he knew this would anger the prince; there had been whispers around the estate about a romance-like bond between them, of which no one could confirm.

Another spoke out almost immediately, "I second that," he chuckled loudly, "That figure was _made_ to be destroyed." someone high-fived him.

Zuko simmered.

The second in command laughed in agreement, and walked sluggishly towards Zuko, "What about you, _maid_?" he sneered, "You ever wish you could have had your way with her?" Zuko didn't answer, he didn't even move. "She is _blind_ after all, it could have been easy to sneak up and have her... As a matter of fact- can't believe _I_ never thought to do it myself..." Zuko felt his upper lip curl back in a silence growl, "You'll never have that chance now though- you must have heard what happened to the King's _first_ wife? Found strangled in their bed. Only one suspect... But what could they do?" Zuko hadn't heard this before, his eyes widened slightly in concern. "Oh yeah, I used to be on staff at the palace- most security in the country know the protocols. We were trained to do lots of things while at the palace, but the main two were not letting the queen out of our sight, and not answering her screams if they came from the King's chambers..." Zuko's eyes lowered to the ground, before raising to regain contact with the man's, "I heard she was fond of you, y'know... Bet when she realises you were innocent, she will be hoping you will come for her- how does it feel to know you can do nothi-"

The man didn't get to finish, Zuko had thrust his head forwards and slammed it into his nose, and for a moment- he was proud of himself, smirking haughtily as the man stumbled back in shock and grabbed his nose in pain, there was blood dripping from his hands. The unit of guards got to their feet and crowded around him, "I am fine, you fools!" the man shouted at them, pushing them away from him, "But I think it is time our little _prince_ here was taught a lesson... Pin him to the ground... Seeing as we can't have the young Lady Toph, _you will have to do_..." His voice turned noxious.

Zuko watched with anxiety as the man began to unbuckle his armour, he kept his emotions from his face and he fought as best he could against the men that were now pinning him to the ground and bending his hands to stay secured. He grunted and struggled, hearing the chuckles and encouragement coming from around him, "You will soon know how it will feel for her- especially when your screams go unanswered too..." The man threw something that landed alongside Zuko's face.

It was his belt.

Zuko took a deep breath and concentrated on heating his hands, he was about to attempt his escape when there was a loud _'ting'_ and a communal gasp. Zuko tried to look over his shoulder, but he couldn't see. The second in command fell to the ground in a heap. Another man, barely in Zuko's peripheral vision, lifted something that was angular, blue and white, he turned it in his hands- Zuko thought it looked like a boomerang.

Another guard was about to speak when a figure jumped abruptly out from behind the constructed wall, they threw a spear that stuck in another guard, and ran forward, knocking them down and drawing a sword, they swung and knocked away the lumps of earth that were being thrown at him- he seemed to be mainly be attacking the benders. He dodged their attacks smoothly, ducking and running in between various undergrowth, all the while traps seemed to launch the guards that followed him into the canopy of trees. It was over before anyone could manage to catch a proper glimpse of the mystery attacker, for he fought with grace and impressive speed. A few of the guards turned and ran back towards the Beifong estate for help- and soon there was no one left.

Only Zuko, and the stranger.

… … …

Though she had always been blind, this was the first time she had felt so. She sat with her head resting against the side of the carriage. She kept her hands wrapped around her body, she had given up on crying immediately after that _traitor_ had been dragged from the room- she refused to have someone like _him_ be the reason she would waste tears. Waste her energy that she knew she would need, come the near future.

 _Why would he do this to me?_ She could remember her feelings for him as if they had been fresh, now they felt tainted. _How could I have trusted someone who was working for my parents- I knew that he was made to report, but how-_ she bit into her lip, she was not going to cry over him.

 _Surely our relationship had something-_ she paused in her thoughts, _relationship…_ This angered her further. She couldn't believe she had even thought the word in this context, she wondered how she could have let him get under her skin like this. She scowled deeply, cringing internally at the memories that plagued her mind, infected her thoughts. _He was my friend. Wasn't he?_

She took a measured breath, her mother had dozed off on the other side of the carriage, and a maid sat next to Toph, even with those two bodies in close proximity- she still felt abandoned. Toph had earlier debated throwing herself out of the window in an effort to go back and kill Zuko. She knew it would do no good, there were at least fifteen other people travelling with them to Ba Sing Se, she couldn't get far without her bending and she knew this.

She needed to clear her head, she swore that she would get out of this.

She knew it was to be a long journey, she ground her teeth together and inhaled deeply, _I will not forget what he did. I will get out of this. I will not forgive what he did. I will help myself. I will never be fooled by him._

She felt strong in her vows, his pleas from hours ago circled her head, she banished them as best she could. They crawled back, she yelled at herself, her eyes welled- she would not cry. Not over him, not over this betrayer. She snarled and gripped her head, trying to explain it to herself- she was sure now. _He was responsible for this. He told them my secret, he told them how to stop me… ME… Yes, he was my friend. He was my lover. He was my escape. He was responsible for this._

 _Wasn't he?_

… … …

The stranger looked around and nodded, content with his work. He wandered back towards Zuko's trapped form and pulled a hefty, watertribian club from his belt- lifting it high above his head, he grinned, "Allow me." He spoke, before he brought it down on the stone encasing one of Zuko's hands. Zuko lit his fist and smashed the flames down on the other, the stone crumbled away under the force and the heat.

He stood slowly, rubbing his hands, and dusted the muck off his torn servant's outfit. "Thank-you." he mumbled at the tall, brown-skinned warrior. He noted his weapons, and that he was dressed in blues and had fur trim on his boots and water pouch, _a watertribe citizen._

"Don't mention it… The name's Sokka, pronounced with 'okka'." Sokka held out his hand with a large smile, Zuko shook it cautiously, his skin was drastically cooler than his own. "I believe this belongs to you?" he continued, still smiling as he pulled the scroll from his belt and held it out to Zuko.

Zuko was shocked, "How did yo-" he almost snatched it from his saviour's hands.

"I was spying from the trees at that estate, and I saw the whole thing. Sorry I didn't help- but if I had- I wouldn't have gotten it..." Sokka shrugged.

Zuko unrolled the parchment, the flames had eaten some of the words, but as Zuko remembered Iroh said he always wrote in the very middle of the parchment- and this occasion was no different. The writing was mostly intact, Zuko's joy bloomed from his heart and through to his skin, he smiled widely.

Sokka interrupted his thoughts, "Say, _Zuko_ ," he started, deciding that 'prince' was too formal, "Do you feel up to running?" he asked.

"Yes, I suppose?" Zuko said, momentarily confused as to why he would ask about his physical abilities after just witnessing what he had been put through.

"Can you read and run at the same time?" Sokka nodded towards the Beifong estate- they could see torches and guards coming their way in the darkness.

"Lead the way, Sokka." he said, as Sokka smirked and lifted his club from the ground, they ran for the trees- all the while Sokka gathering his arsenal of tools and weapons, and regardless of how many he attached to himself, he never seemed weighed down.

Zuko didn't know much about who this young man was, but he was forever indebted to him.

… … …

"Our travels' long, our journey told, in skilled and varied works of art.

In our veins, through the soul, sighing songs of pure heart.

Live as one, are never bold, gracious humbled from the start.

Our nomadic life, worth more than gold, connected though we are apart."

Aang felt his head bow, he sniffed gently and let his eyes close.

"Hey, not bad, airbender. Know anything by Cho Weii?" the guard chuckled, the second guard nudged him, and the obscure reference flew over Aang's head.

Aang scowled, he wasn't up to banter.

Occasionally some of the guards would be almost fun to chat too, they would ask about his culture and try and get him to spill where their hidden settlements now lay- Aang didn't have to pretend he didn't know. He had been encouraged by Katara, via Suki, to keep his identity secret. Everyday someone would come into where he was kept and interrogate him about the Avatar, some days were harder than others to keep his secret. He wondered if turning himself over may in fact help- thinking that if the Nations knew he had returned they would be eager to cease the fighting and allow Aang to assume his responsibility.

But deep down, he knew that people didn't think like this- and in this new era, one where people had grown and learnt without the Avatar, he knew that following the lead of someone like Katara was wisest.

"I am starving!" one of the guards yelled suddenly, stretching his arms and rubbing his stomach. "I think I might head on through to the kitchen cart and grab us some food."

"Yes please!" the other guard said, "And what about you, airbender? Want some food?" he asked, "Vegetarian, right?"

Aang glanced across at them, "No, thank-you. I am not feeling up to eating this evening."

"Suit yourself." The first guard shrugged as they disappeared. The second guard looked torn, but let him leave. A few minutes passed and the second guard began hopping from one foot to the other.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked, having been watching him from the corner of his eye.

"I should have gone to the toilet before Jang left…" they replied, he looked around the room, "There isn't a bowl or jug or anything in here…" he walked towards the door, "Perhaps I will just hang a piss out the side, you don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not." Aang almost laughed.

"Thanks, airbender." He smiled as he walked quickly towards the back of the carriage, he opened the flap on the back, and sighed to himself.

"Psst."

"Huh?" Aang looked around, he thought he was imagining things.

"Psst, Aang!" came the voice again, Aang turned his head as far as he could, he could scarcely see Suki's eyes peering through a gap in the canvas. "Don't reply, just listen. We are only hours from the walls, we still have no plan. We will find you, I promise. We are in this together. Katara sends her support. Talk soon." And she was gone, Aang could have easily imagined the whole thing.

The guard returned from his toilet break, he saw Aang looking over his shoulder, "What is it, airbender?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a pleasant draft through that gap up there. I don't think I have felt fresh air in days." Aang replied, smiling softly.

"Oh…" the guard felt awkward, "Yeah, sorry. As you were." The first guard returned and they ate together, Aang's mood had lifted, a light blush caressed his cheeks- he hummed to himself.

The same tune as earlier.

 _Connected though we are apart._

Aang smiled.

… … …

They sprinted until they could no longer run.

They found their way to a wide stream, they were completely alone and were sure that they had outrun the Beifong guards an hour ago- and though they _were_ sure, they continued for another long stretch.

Finally, after what felt like an entire night, Sokka stopped at the creek. He was clutching his stomach and made a sound of delight as he saw a fish jump from the water to eat some of the insects that flew above the surface of the flowing brook. He pulled a length of line from his pocket, and a sharp hook from the side of his hip, where it stuck deep in animal leather. Zuko watched as Sokka looped the line through the hook and glanced around the vicinity, he looked at Zuko and grinned, "Wanna be a pal, and light your hand up? I need some bait."

Zuko lit his hand, the flame danced on his palm, staying low- it was still bright enough to attract a few of the creek's insects. They began to slowly circle the flame and Sokka nabbed the largest one. It did not take long from the initial cast, to the first fish being reeled in. Sokka caught four medium sized fish and impaled each on a sharp stick- before holding them out to Zuko. "Light 'em up, Zuko." He smirked.

Zuko sat, flames coming from his fingers, and cooked the fish. Sokka tore into them, picking the thin bones out and piling them next to him, Zuko picked carefully at his not wanting to make a mockery of years of etiquette. He watched the watertribe man eat, and then asked the question that he had been wondering about for a while now, "How did you know my name?"

"When I was spying on you and that fancy old man, I heard him say it." Sokka shrugged.

"Lao."

"Huh?"

"His name is Lao Beifong- the fancy old man." Zuko scowled, picking at the fish bones and placing the cooked meat into his mouth. He looked at the scroll attached to his hip and held it in his hands, it felt almost heavy.

"Oh… Well, yeah- I heard him say ' _Prince Zuko'_ , and in our tribe, it was taught at school who the Firelord and the future Firelords' were. You know, being son of the chief and all- we could have potentially met one day." Something in Sokka's eyes became desolate, he pursed his lips for a moment and appeared to compose himself, "So anyway! How did you go from Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation- to Prince Zuko of the…? Not-Fire Nation?" he asked, trying to be sensitive.

"I was captured the night they attacked the palace, I stayed to give my family cover, and I was under the impression that my father would… _Help_." He paused for a second, _abandoned ex-prince,_ circling his head, he looked up and saw Sokka was waiting for more explanation, "I was captured, sold, and shipped across the sea to Hon-Ton-Tam, and sold again to Lao. They beat me, told me that I was now a maid and was to care for his daughter. Whenever she misbehaved- I caught the consequences."

"Why not just give her a punishment?" Sokka asked, rolling his skewered fish in the air.

"In a way, I _was_ her punishment. She is kind- though she doesn't show it. She didn't like me being beaten and often tried to stop it- it went against her nature… She would never harm someone who didn't deserve it."

Sokka didn't seem convinced, "But she still misbehaved..."

"By her family's standards, yes. But, really she just wanted to be free." Zuko sighed, he turned the scroll over in his hands.

"At the estate, you said that Lao took her ' _sight'_?" Sokka prompted, Zuko realised he must have witnessed a lot more than what he had initially thought.

"She used her earthbending to see around herself, she said it was to do with the vibrations. A drugged drink they gave her blocked her chi- and therefore blocked her bending. No bending… No sight." He felt ill at the words, and he pursed his lips in frustration.

Sokka felt for him, he smiled softly, "What was her name?"

"Toph." He said quietly.

"You were in love with her?" he pressed.

Zuko looked at Sokka, his blue eyes were deep, kind, and looked like they could hold secrets. The answer became stuck in Zuko's throat as he tried to let it out, he didn't know why it was resisting- it was only one word after all. He took a deep breath and spoke his answer aloud. "No." Sokka raised an eyebrow, then Zuko let a small smile touch his lips, "But I was well on my way."

Sokka grinned, "Sweet, but you give me the oogies." He chuckled, his eyes were on the scroll now, as Zuko continued to fiddle with it.

"So, why are you here?" Zuko queried.

"My sister and my lover were sold to the King, I am trying to get to them before they are forced into working at the palace, and becoming his concubines." Sokka's brow furrowed in sickening worry.

"That's rough, buddy." Zuko mumbled.

"From what I can gather, they are going straight to the Earth King's palace. I should have never left Katara in the Pole, should have begged Suki run away with me. Now I may not even get to them on time- and if what those guards said was true…" he didn't want to think the rest.

"Do you have a plan?" Zuko asked quietly.

"Get in. Get them. Get out. Get away." He shrugged, smiling half-heartedly.

Zuko pursed his lips, then as if someone had smacked him in the side of the head with a stone- it came to him.

"Let's go together."

The whispered words were framed as a question in his mind, but emerged as a statement. How it had not occurred to them sooner that the people they sought would be in the same place, they would never know, but they were fools to not work together. Zuko could see the astonishment in Sokka's expression as the same thought process slammed through his mind, "Two heads are better than one."

"Unless it is a two-headed rat-viper… B-but, your uncle…" Sokka said, staggered more than anything.

He opened the scroll for the hundredth time since receiving it, he sighed and closed it. "My uncle's message says they will move out of necessity only… He would understand- no- he would _encourage_ me to do this. We can get your family, and we can get Toph."

"You know what, Zuko- I like the sound of that." He beamed, jumping up and swinging his arm to point due north, "To the palace!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	14. Alliance

**_14._** ** _Alliance_**

The time spent travelling with her parents passed with the speed and smoothness of an echidna-snail. Every chance to argue with them- each word they spoke- she would leap at, she had spent her days fighting them at all opportunities that presented itself to her. This would occur without Toph knowing where she was and who was about her, she had not been accepting tea from them- but still she remained disconnected from the earth. She assumed they were lacing her food with it and only ate as much as she needed, she was hungry beyond anything she had felt before. Her parents were forced to continuously call for assistance from those they brought along as security, and finding new ways to continue drugging her. This was her plan of course, in her mind- the more unmanageable she became, the less likely they would be to want to show her off in high society. Her anger was still immeasurable, each time she thought of Zuko- her heart contorted in fury, and she would begin to feel as if the blood in her veins was seeping through her skin. However, she only felt like this when she thought of him- and those few minutes when she was distracted from his memory were welcome relief.

Then, one evening on the seventh day into their trip, the exact halfway point, she had managed to make her father crack. She had been sitting across from them with one maid attempting to spoon feed her and the other trying to brush her hair, if that wasn't annoying enough- her father was in the middle of his daily speech about how lucky Toph should count herself. She ground her teeth together as Lao spoke of the fine silks and jewels awaiting them at their temporary residence within the city of walls, of how dozens of the King's own servants would be hers to command for their stay there- " _However long that may be..._ ", he had smirked as his wife clapped excitedly.

"Such a courageous man is our King!" He had continued on, "Imagine the cunning it must have taken to plan the attacks on the other nations! What a leader."

"Cowardice is more like it." Toph grumbled, "Hiding safely in a fortified palace, hundreds of miles from where the danger is- cowering under the protection of guards while other men and women do the dirty work."

Lao blinked and scowled, "What would you know of courage? You have never done anything brave in your lifetime, young lady."

"I have heard stories of true courage, and been in the presence of real bravery." she smirked, she knew this would make him mad.

"Well, yes I suppose the Earth Kingdom military personnel are-"

"I am not talking about someone from the Earth Kingdom..."

"Then who-" he didn't get to finish his enquiry.

"Zuko." she let the corners of her mouth turn upwards.

As the name settled on Lao's ears his face became a brilliant red in rage. The servants and staff around the fire gasped softly, and Poppy had her hand over her mouth. Given the opportunity, she would have crushed Zuko for what he had done- but now, she knew that nothing would infuriate her parents more than if she made them believe in her adoring feelings for him. "We do not speak of him from now on..." he said slowly, it sounded almost like a threat to those around him.

"Fine. I don't have to speak of him, I have all the Zuko I need…" she tapped the side of her head and grinned, "… Right here."

Toph didn't need her bending to feel the anger pulsing from him, it came from him in waves through the tense atmosphere that surrounded them.

"You listen here, Toph Beifong! You are not allowed to joke about things like that!" Lao yelled, "Especially not when you are to be in the presence of the King! It is improper and you were not raised to embarrass yourself and your family with quips like that. The King will not warm to you if he suspects he is not your one love! Do you understand?!"

"Actually, no I don't." Toph said, "Why do I care what the King thinks? Why would I want him to warm to me? And why should anyone care how many loves someone has had?!"

"It matters because the King does not accept second place."

"Well how about seventeenth?" she smirked, _deliver the blow_ , "Oop, wait a second- Zuko would make it _eighteenth_ …"

That was it.

Lao's breathing seemed to stop. The silence engulfing the camp was absolute and almost painful. Lao's mind was a haze of fury, he couldn't even contemplate the words she had spoken. He had had enough, he slowly inhaled- he knew what he had to say to crush her. "You think he is coming to save you, don't you?" he whispered.

Toph didn't say a word, she kept her smirk from earlier. She wasn't going to answer him, but inside her mind- the answer was _save? No… Assist in an escape, yes_. _Whether I kill him immediately after though is another matter…_ Her father interrupted her thoughts.

"I have spent your whole life trying to protect you. It is all I have wanted." He began, Poppy stood beside him and placed her hand on his arm, comforting him, "You are the most important thing in my life- and the fact that you seem to not care about how your mother and I feel about you is heart-breaking." He took a deep breath, Toph listened carefully, "From now on we will no longer keep secrets from you- _you win, Toph_. We will inform you on every aspect of our plans for you and will no longer protect you from the harshness and cruelty of this world. And we will start immediately..." he stood straight and his eyes narrowed as he continued, "He won't be coming for you, Toph." He said, "I had him executed."

The smirk disappeared, "W-what?" she managed to whisper.

"Zuko was executed as I was leaving our estate- he attempted to attack me and flee. He didn't make it far. And as for our trip to the palace- the King is going to meet you and wed you if he deems you fit. It is what is best for our family, and what is best for you."

She swayed slightly, the news draining the energy from her body. She couldn't believe it, she couldn't feel his heartrate, but his voice was so steady. She struggled to speak loud enough for anyone to hear her, she couldn't bring herself to sound aggressive, "Y-you killed the only friend I have ever had."

"You are overstating his importance." Lao said coldly, sipping from a cup of tea, "He was in the way- your feelings for him would cloud your affections for our King."

"You can't force me to marry someone I don't even know."

Lao shrugged casually, "There are only two options for you now… Refuse and stay blind," Toph's throat tightened, "Or accept the King as your husband, and we will grant you your earthbending."

"You would do this to your own daughter?" she asked, it was a no-brainer- she wanted her earthbending more than anything- it was her life.

And they now knew this.

"You once said that you didn't wish to be my daughter- and I told you that our relationship would be like that of those I do business with. Consider this the deal, you can take it… _Or remain blind indefinitely._ It is your choice."

" _No, it isn't._ " She whispered.

… … …

They were, by Sokka's estimation, less than two days behind Toph, and almost ten behind Katara and Suki. Zuko was impressed by Sokka's thought-processes and critical thinking abilities, the plans and strategies he would concoct were not only impressively detailed, but could mould to fit any situation that they were presented with. Such plans included hijacking ostrich-horses, stealing food, running from guards that had the bulletin out on a _'scarred ex-royal'_ and a _'brown-skinned shadow of destruction'_ \- of which Sokka rather enjoyed being referred as- and even, by a massive stroke of good fortune, acquiring plans to the palace. Though the plans were dated for almost forty years ago, Sokka sincerely doubted that the external architecture of that grand a scale would be renovated.

"This is what we need." Sokka grinned, laying the plans flat, Zuko stood and kept an eye out for anyone watching them. "I can't imagine the King's quarters being on the outside…"

Zuko shrugged, "At the palace, my grandfather had a window view, it looked down over an impressive garden. But when my father became Firelord, he erected a ridiculous twenty-four hour manned turret. He was paranoid man, as I imagine the Earth King is, perhaps look for a bedroom that is heavy guarded, or in a vicinity that would be able to be under continual and substantial surveillance…"

"Are you expecting to find Toph there?" Sokka looked up at him.

Zuko pursed his lips, the idea made his skin crawl, "No, if their tradition is anything like ours, they will be in separate chambers until after the wedding night…"

He looked back at his map, "Then why-"

Zuko tapped Sokka's shoulder as he noticed two guards standing at the end of an alley, watching them. Sokka stood and followed Zuko quickly through the back exit towards a cart loading supplies that would be their lift to Ba Sing Se, "Because earthbending or no earthbending-" They slipping in amongst the barrels, laying low, "Toph is going to put up one hell of a fight. The King is going to need all the help he can get."

… … …

Approximately week had passed since the exchange of words between Lao and Toph, she hadn't spoken the rest of the trip.

She didn't know for sure how long it was, but she knew that she couldn't waste her time conversing with her enemy. Her parents had given up talking to her soon after they realised what she was doing, they refused to be forced into guilt by her- in their minds, she was the one being irrational. The day they arrived inside the upper-most ring of Ba Sing Se, they unpacked their things and were immediately granted an invitation to the place to be introduced to the King's advisor and for Toph to be welcomed by the King himself. Both of her parents were beside themselves and ordered for Toph to be dressed in the best clothes she owned and cleaned to within an inch of her life. She didn't resist as they scrubbed and polished her, she didn't grimace or complain as the dressed her and applied her make-up, and she didn't let her expression change from her resting disappointment.

The Beifong family climbed into the carriage and made the short trip to the palace, multitudes of palace staff greeted them and Toph was told to remain two steps behind Lao and Poppy at all times. She did so.

Toph could feel the earth by this point, she knew her bending would have been pitiful and she would have been an easy take-down. But it was the most she had had since first being drugged. She would take even less food than what she did before, she was hungry, but it was nothing compared to what she was gaining. She was lead into a grand room, floor to ceiling pillars placed throughout it, the throne was at the end of the space. Toph couldn't tell if there was anybody in the throne, but judging by the way her parents' heartrates quickened suddenly, she assumed it was occupied.

Suddenly her parents were on their knees, bowing before the throne, it was just in Toph's range- she hated being partially blind, had she had her true amount of power she could have felt the throne from the moment they stepped into the upper ring. She stayed standing, she didn't want to bow to someone like him. There was a moment of silence and then the Earth King stood, Pho moved forward and spoke on his behalf. "Your King Yun-Tu would like to extend his thanks to you, Lord Lao Beifong- for travelling all the way here to honour him with your presence on eve before his birthday. Please be so kind as to introduce yourself and your family to his majesty."

"Of course," Lao said, even with her senses altered, Toph could feel Lao's pride radiating, "This is my beautiful wife, Lady Poppy Beifong." The King stood, and walked forwards, he clinked as his armour moved, jewels and embellishments tinkled against him, he was very large, and very tall. Toph could feel his muscles as they moved, she felt him raise his hand to his face and stroke something there, she imagined he must have a beard.

" _Wife_?" King Yun-Tu started, "Surely you mean _daughter!_ This young lady is far too young to have her own children…" He smirked, Poppy giggled and Toph swallowed bile, he held his hand out and helped Poppy to her feet- he kissed her hand and exchanged a few words.

Only Toph could feel he was lying, but that wasn't the only thing she could feel.

She turned her head to the side, so her ear was closest to where she was feeling movement. The vibrations coming from a pillar were odd, and being made by a human. She couldn't feel them as clearly as she could have, but as they moved along the beams high above the group and leant against the stone pillar closest to them- Toph could feel their heartrate and could tell that they were young. She was bought back to the situation before her as Lao cleared his voice, she kept half of her mind on the mystery person, and the rest half-heartedly on the King.

"And this…" Lao's heartrate quickened, Toph knew it was out of fear of how she may react, "Is my daughter, Lady Toph Beifong. Forgive her for not bowing, she has been blind since birth and requires prompts occasionally…"

Toph felt the person hiding in the pillars draw air in quickly, like a gasp, and their heartrate accelerated. _Who is that?_ Toph wondered.

"Ah! The stunning Toph!" The King smiled, coming forward and taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips, Toph tried to pull it back but abruptly the grip was too tight- almost painfully tight. "What a pleasure to meet you, you are just a lovely as I was told…"

"And you're just as old…" she responded coolly. Lao slapped his hand against his forehead in disgust. She had noticed that the spy was sneaking away, she pursed her lips- _if I had even half my bending…_

"Ha! Quite the amount of sass in you." He came very close to her, the breathe from his mouth making the strands aside her ears sway, his deep voice was but a whisper, " _I have ways to beat that out of people…_ " Toph finally managed to pull her hand free and crossed her arms over her chest, the King smiled and continued on in a louder voice- so everyone could hear, "I expect I will get to know you _very_ well."

To Toph's chagrin- he wasn't lying.

… … …

The afternoon the pair arrived at the outer ring seemed to drag on. They split up multiple times to try and gather intelligence, but there was hardly a soul in the lower ring that knew anything about how to get into the upper rings, let alone the palace itself. Sokka and Zuko met back up after their fifth attempt of scrounging information, they walked through the crowded markets, keeping an eye on those who continually cast looks of apprehension and suspicion towards them. Watertribe clothing was very noticeable amongst the browns and greens of the Earth Kingdom, Sokka opted for a large bag to hold his weapons- hoping to not have people perceive him as dangerous. Zuko had let his shaggy hair fall around his face in an attempt to disguise his scar, but it did not complete the job.

Eventually they pinched some clothes from a business that looked as though it was doing well for itself, they discarded their old clothing, and Zuko was able to wrap a strip of fabric around his eye like a patch, hiding his mark. Though it bought back unpleasant memories of being freshly burned, he knew it was necessary.

After doing this, they struck luck by crossing an older citizen that happened to work in the train station, and on the gates that separated the walls. Though the man wasn't intending to be very helpful, only wanting the young men to leave him to enjoy his after-work beverage, he had unwittingly given them more information than either had hoped.

"Passports are the only thing that can get you between the rings." He had shrugged, about to turn back towards his drinking companions.

"Err, how does one go about acquiring a passport?" Sokka asked, the man begrudgingly turned back, "Or two?" Sokka finished.

"Either of you rich?" He asked.

They looked between each other, "No…" they answered in unison.

"Either of you got family who happen to be residents in the upper rings?"

"No."

"Either of you earthbenders that could attempt to dismantle the wall, or tunnel under it before the Dai Li got ya?"

"… No."

"Welp, looks like you guys have nudda. Shame, but that is how it works. Now if you don't mind, the subject is closed! I don't spend all day at work just to spend my time off talking about work!" the man turned back, Zuko and Sokka thanked him and were about to walk out of the establishment when-

"Excuse me…" a small voice came from behind Zuko, she was pretty, with bushy hair, and large, brown eyes. "I-I couldn't help but overhear- sorry- but there is another option that may get you and your friend passports into the upper ring."

Sokka and Zuko glanced at each other and back to the woman. "What do you know?" Sokka asked.

The young woman looked around herself and leant in towards the men, "Are either of you good at fighting?" They both smiled slowly in response, she was almost frightened at their synchrony, "I will take that as a _yes_ …"

… … …

"No Pho, I insist!" King Yun-Tu carried, "I think that the Lady Toph would be better suited to stay here where our staff can ready her for the festivities! What a grand surprise it will be for all of us when she appears and is announced as my fiancée! Don't you agree Lord Beifong?"

Lao was beside himself with joy, Yun-Tu seemed to have adopted him as a friend and simultaneously accept Toph as his future wife. Lao and Poppy couldn't think of anything better, Lao thought of all the guards that would be able to assist in keeping Toph inside the walls. "Why, your majesty, the suggestion alone is generous enough. Of course, Toph would revel in being under your roof." Lao rubbed his hands together and Poppy kept one of her hands on Toph's shoulder, squeezing it excitedly- meanwhile- Toph was contemplating how to get to the highest part of the palace and _fall_ out the window.

"It is settled," the King grinned, "Pho, send some servants to collect the Lady Toph's things- everything she will need- clothes, beauty products, medicines… The lot!" They walked into a long room and as Toph approached she felt people, plenty of them. In her range alone there were thirty, and she was sure there were more. "My Lady," the King smiled, "As your _first_ gift from me, please accept any or all of these servants, they will be there beside you no matter what, consider them your own. I want you to pick- I understand your lack of sight will hinder you, but trust your spirit."

 _This guy is laying it on thick, who does he think he is fooling- Hang on… Is that?_

Toph recognised the vibrations coming off one of the servants, she was lean and fit- this much Toph could tell. _She was the one hiding in the pillars_. Toph walked slowly towards her, she stood in front of her, pretended to consider her, and nodded- "This one." She said, making sure that she behaved as pompously as she could manage.

From the other end of the room, another young woman's heartrate began to become erratic, it stood out above the rest. Toph turned her head slightly, to her, there was a clear difference between fear and anguish. This woman, however, the line was almost blurred. Toph was willing to bet her life that these two women were connected in some way, and it was a safe bet to assume they were not born in the Earth Kingdom continent. _Would they want to escape too?_

Toph moved slowly towards the irregular thumping, _would they help?_ She stood before her and pursed her lips together, the first woman's heart began to beat faster too, confirming Toph's assumptions of familiarity, _it is worth the risk- I can't do this alone._ She decided, and she spoke over her shoulder to the King and her parents. "This one too. That is all I want."

Pho was shocked by the coincidence, he thought he would attempt to sway her towards more, "But, Lady Toph, you are welcomed to any number of them- why not-"

"I have made my decision." She snapped, "My _spirit_ chooses these two." She walked back towards her parents, "If I am to stay here, when can I retire to my chambers and get some rest?"

"W-well, whenever you wish…" Pho looked between Yuin-Tu and the Beifongs, they all shrugged.

"Well, escort me there. My maids can settle me in for the afternoon." There was a pause, no one moved, "Now!" there was a flurry as people ran to prepare her room, Pho knew that there was no persuading this woman.

"… As you wish…" Pho said.

… … …

Sokka and Zuko followed the young woman, who had introduced herself as Jin, down a winding alley. She glanced over her shoulder a few times during the walk, she knew that they were trusting souls, but there was something about their desperation to get into the upper rings that made her assume they would quickly become troublemakers- she didn't want to be seen with them if it would only result in misfortune for herself. "We are almost there. You might want to find somewhere to leave your bag- if you were to lose, or even become distracted, you could be robbed."

They agreed, Zuko slipped his scroll into Sokka's bag and then asked Jin to face away as Sokka hid it. When Sokka was satisfied with his location and masquerading talents, making his bag seemingly disappear against its backdrop, then they proceeded. "Jin, would you be so kind as to explain how these fights work?" Zuko asked, looking around himself as to try and stay familiar with his surroundings.

"You can go in pairs or singles," she started, "But it is only one prize per winner, so unless you both fight individually and both win- you are better off trying your luck together and getting it over with." They approached the end of the alley, there was a large door before them, "If you win, you simply need to ask for a passport each to the upper ring."

"How do these people happen to have passports to just hand out?" Sokka asked.

"Oh, they are from the upper rings themselves, they make money off the fights which means they can afford to buy passports." Jin explained, "Usually they hire kids, or done disguises considering there is a limit of one per citizen until their current one expires."

"So, they are illegal." Sokka said, they had stopped before the door, Jin's hand rested against the large metal knocker.

"They are." She said, she pursed her lips, and pushed the door open, "I guess you have to decide whether the reason you are heading into the upper rings is worth potentially getting caught and arrested."

"They are." Sokka scowled.

"She is." Zuko whispered, as the door opened wide and the arena revealed itself.

… … …

Despite Pho's best attempts to persuade Toph into selecting alternate maids, she kept the two she had. She was also not allowed to return to her room alone with the maids until she had had her _'medicine'_ bought to the palace, her father had been very insistent that any food which comes near her with be treated to ' _avoid a reaction'_.

 _Reaction being synonymous with destruction in this case_ , Toph huffed to herself, she was becoming more agitated by the minute, she was starting to feel unwell.

She was forced the listen to how she would be paraded into the ballroom, and how maids, and assistants would help her dress for tomorrow evening. Eventually the King excused himself to attend the latest war meeting, he kissed Toph's hand and bowed to Lao and Poppy- causing a frightening amount of excitement within them. Finally, her parents and Pho escorted her to her chambers, where she could already feel her two new maids waiting, guards on either side of them. "Now Toph," her mother started, Toph could hardly focus, "We will be here first thing in the morning to have breakfast with you and your _fiancée,_ " Lao and Poppy smiled widely, "If you become afraid during the night, you will have your two maids to help you, not to mention the staff of the entire palace!"

"Fan- _fucking_ -tastic." She mumbled, no one heard her. She could feel her skin warming, her head felt like it was swaying, she was so hungry.

"You should have guards outside her doors and patrolling outside the window… She is spirited, her most recent maid- quick as he _was-_ could barely keep tabs on her as she snuck out and ran all over the countryside." Lao interjected quickly, Toph could hear Pho scribbling something on his pad- though it seemed far away.

She felt her heart become heavy at the passing mention of Zuko, she took a slow breath. _At this rate, I will die before I even make it to my room…_ Her stomach tweaked painfully as it grumbled, fortunately her parents were laughing about something Pho had said- the sound went unnoticed.

"Worry not, Lord and Lady Beifong." Pho had continued, "The palace is large, welcoming, and heavily guarded- she will be perfectly safe here." He walked a few steps in front of the Beifong's and abruptly stopped at the opened room, "Lady Toph, this is your suite. At least, until you are married." he grinned, Toph pushed past him, "You will notice the architecture-" he was about to walk in and show Lao and Poppy the room when Toph's hand flew up, inches from his face.

She needed to get them away before she collapsed, "Yeah, thanks. But I don't need a rundown. Any guards inside this room can leave… I need privacy." The guards looked between each other, then at the two women they were standing beside, and then back to Pho before they walked quickly from the room. She turned, "If you will excuse me."

"But, Lady Top-"

Toph slammed the ornamented doors behind her, she stayed with her arms bracing against them, her back to her new maids. She waited a few moments, feeling the guards stand either side of the doors, and sensing her parents and Pho walk awkwardly away. She inhaled deeply through her nose, and slowly out through her lips, she straightened up and turned towards them. "Why were you spying on me earlier?" she said, pointing to the culprit.

She was shocked, "I-I wasn't."

"Don't lie to me." Toph snarled, "I may not look it, but I can sense your lying- and I can bury you for it if you continue."

"Lady Beifong-" the other started, Toph's blind stare cut her off.

"Answer my question." She growled, leaning subtly against the door for backing.

She resigned, "I was spying on Pho during the trip here, we wanted information on our friend that they have taken from us." The first girl said, lowering her head, "We heard about you coming to be wed to the King- the way they spoke about you made us think you would object. I wanted to see you for myself."

Toph was not expecting that answer, "What are your names?" she asked, "Where are you from?"

"Suki of Kyoshi Island."

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

"You were captured?" Toph asked, walking past them and towards the table she could sense in the centre of the grand room, she was feeling weak. Her head felt light, her body was almost sluggish, her stomach grumbled silently, she gripped the table for support. _Fainting is not a good intimidation tactic…_ She thought, steadying herself.

"We were sold." The one called Suki answered, Toph concentrated on her words.

"As was our friend, Aang." Katara added, "He is of the Air Nomads."

"I am here against my will as well." Toph said, pursing her lips and breathing slowly.

"How did you see me earlier? We were told you were blind, and your eyes-"

"I am usually an earthbender." Toph interjected, "My parents have been subduing me with the use of drugs. I can sense the vibrations in the earth and use them to navigate, typically I would be able to spread my senses out around me in many directions and stretch for ages, but all I can manage at the moment is just beyond this room." She rested the palms of her hands on the cool tabletop, "I am exhausted, and starving- the more I eat, the more of that drug I ingest." She sighed softly.

"I am a waterbender," Katara said softly, "And a healer. Perhaps I can help you?"

"They allowed you to retain your bending?" Toph questioned.

"In the excitement of Aang being the first air nomad anyone has encountered in decades, they never approached me about it, or attempted to curb it." She shrugged, "I haven't been using it, with the risk of being caught and not having it at a time of need…"

"I would do anything to have my bending back," Toph mumbled, "And if starving myself and pretending to be content in my situation is what it takes…"

"You would marry someone like the King?" Suki asked softly.

"I said _anything_." She replied, "You don't understand- _earthbending is my life_. I need it to get out of here." She closed her eyes tightly, "And I need to get away soon."

There was a pause, Toph could feel Katara look towards her companion, then towards the window. Her heart began to beat at an excited pace, she walked towards the opened window, she pulled it closed.

"What if we escaped together?" Katara whispered, she looked at Suki and smiled with hope, "All of us."

"You mean-" Suki started.

"I mean, let's get a plan, get Aang, and get out." Katara smirked, her expression showed cunning, and she flexed her fingers aggressively, anticipation swelled inside her chest. "What do you say, Lady Beifong?"

Toph's hands balled into fists against the table, she raised her head and felt a surge of energy, "Call me Toph." She snarled, grinning widely, "And I'm in."

… … …

Sokka and Zuko grimaced as another opponent was sent flying from the rink, shot over the crowds and into the wall, everyone erupted in cheers. From what they could gather, there was no rules, last man standing was the winner. The victor paraded around the rink, arms in the air and the commentator held his hands up for silence, the crowd immediately obeyed. "Now, victorious champion-" he started, approaching the winner, "What is your reward?"

The man rubbed his chin, "I humbly request a passport to the middle ring!" he called, people cheered, and some whispered excitedly.

"Your winnings, my sir." The commentator grinned, handing a shining green piece of paper to the victor. It had golden trim and a large tassel hanging from it, it was when he opened his jacket to retrieve it that the men saw two more tassels identical to the first, Sokka nudged Zuko excitedly.

Jin leant towards them, "Just remember… You both must be standing to both get a prize. If one of you falls, only one gets the passport."

"How have they decided who fights who?" Sokka puzzled, it was nearly midnight- they had been waiting hours for their names to be called.

"They draw the names out of a hat, you guys would be in the pairs hat- and the last fight of the day is always pairs."

"You think we can take whoever they throw at us?" Zuko asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jin nodded, "Of course, I believe you can. Just be careful of-

"And for the final fight-" the commentator called, Jin was silenced, Sokka and Zuko looked at each other, "Ling and Pha, against newcomers, Lee and Neii!" the crowd cheered, Sokka and Zuko's alias' ' _Lee'_ and _'Neii_ ' caused them to rise and head through the crowds towards the entrance to the rink.

They stepped down and into the large rink, hearing the door bolt shut behind them, they glanced at each other again, and then out to Jin- her hands were covering her mouth, their hearts sunk. There was a snarl and a deathly chuckle that came from the darkened corner of the rink, Jin moved her hands to cover her eyes.

Sokka and Zuko looked at each other as the bell rang loud, _uh-oh…_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	15. Preparations

**_15._** ** _Preparations_**

The chuckle dragged out past the toll of the bell, it was a sound that cut straight to the core of Zuko and Sokka. They waited in silence as the dust settled and the crowds calmed- waiting for the show to begin. A long thin leg emerged from the dark corner, it was heavily inked in deep green and looked as though a solid hit would shatter it. The owner of the limb sprung suddenly into view, his long hair hung over his naked, tattooed torso, and his eyes were almost black in colour, he was snake-like and haunting to look at, "Hello gentlemen." he whispered, his tongue running across his dry lips as he took in his competitors.

"You take this guy..." Sokka jeered, cracking his knuckles and rolling his shoulders. There was a loud crunch that echoed from behind the serpent-esk man, the ground seemed to quake as the crunching became louder, a man so large that they were impressed he fit through the entrance of the arena stomped into view, the dust stirred around him, and he let out a loud snarl that almost shook the arena's floor. Sokka gulped loudly, " _O-on second thought_ , I will take _that_ guy, and you can have _this_ guy..."

Zuko pursed his lips and rolled his eyes, as Sokka pulled him to stand in front of his new opponent.

The watertribe warrior had barely turned back to focus when the tattooed man rushed towards him with speed that was unmatched, Sokka swore as he was almost knocked to the ground. Zuko turned back in time to dodge an attack from his own giant competitor, the blindfold he still wore to shield his scar hindered him, Zuko threw his leg high and brought it down on the large man's arm- he didn't seem bothered in the slightest.

They heard a woman's voice call out over the crowd, "LEE, NEII! Remember! You can't fall down!" Jin yelled down to them, her body pressed against the weaving chains that separated the audience from the match.

 _This is not good..._ Zuko gulped, watching as Sokka was almost knocked to the ground again.

… … …

Toph awoke multiple times during the night, always with a gasp and each time on the verge of tears. Katara and Suki were very soothing presences, and though Toph never spoke it aloud, she was thankful for their kind natures. She didn't want to talk about it, and they never pushed her to tell them. If she could bring herself to talk- she would not know how to describe what the nightmares she experiences are like. The abysmal dark, a void of nothing- until the sounds start. Being awake with her feet on the ground, she could feel what could be tormenting her, what would be threatening her, but in the arms of unconsciousness there was nothing she could do to protect or prepare herself- she would just have to wait until she was able to struggle free of the grasp and awaken.

The nightmares would vary depending on what was weighing on her mind at the time, and she was surprised these particular nightmares hadn't started when she had first been told the news. _You think he is coming to save you, don't you? He won't be coming for you, Toph. I had him executed._ She had thought herself a goner for that evening, sure that she would spend the dream running towards his cries for help- reliving his shouts for a second time. Toph came resigned in the fact that she would never be able to give her lover an apology, and that she would spend the remainder of her life wondering what could have been with him.

… … …

Sokka's grunt filled the rink as he barely managed to throw himself out of harm's way. The two men they were fighting were nothing short of monsters, lightning fast, and impossibly strong. The twig thin opponent was covered in tattoos, and moved with such agility that Sokka found many of his strikes falling upon the air. The other was so large, that Zuko was sure that not one of his attacks were even wearing him down. He easily had two hundred pounds on either of the young men, and from the stands, Jin was unable to watch out of fear of what she will see happen to her new acquaintances.

"Sok-Neii!" Zuko puffed, moving backwards in an attempt to put space between himself and the tattooed maniac that had now decided to focus on him, he adjusted the scarf over his eye as quickly as he could, "This isn't working- what are we doing t-"

"Lee, look out!"

He didn't see them coming, he didn't have a chance to shout the warning back to his partner, the dust swirled as Zuko's back smashed into the dirt.

… … …

The interrogation was over for now.

It was getting harder for him to keep himself together.

He had very little control over his avatar state, scarcely knowing what it was before storming out on the monks all those decades ago. If it hadn't been for his teachers that visited him during the alone time between the sessions of near torture, he would have revealed his identity hours ago. He panted softly as he heard the leader of the head-hunting party depart, whip in hand and scowl on her face.

The sweat mingling with the shallow scratches on his skin stung, that was nothing compared to the throbbing of his arms and legs, the acupuncture needles that were placed in the underside of his joints immobilising him. Though he couldn't move his legs or produce a puff of air, he felt his head hang slightly, the most significant needle placed with skill at the top of Aang's spine, an extra precaution Major Khlu had demanded of the ranking officer taking over Aang's custody- the major was sent back to the South with little more than a pat on the back.

Whom ever had taken over Khlu hadn't bothered to introduce herself and didn't have those around her disclose her rank, her chest was decorated with symbols and medals- whoever she was, she was impressive.

A shiver in the room interrupted his train of thought, he knew one of his teachers was back. It had first been a firebender named Roku, he had informed Aang on the Avatar state and the importance of control. Then it had been Kyoshi, she had spoken of strength and that she firmly believed that the young Avatar should unleash hell on those who threatened him, cautioning him to not show mercy to those who hadn't shown his brothers and sisters of his nation, and all those he has been a part of during their history, the same. Last was Kuruk, he had spoken about leaving things until they were too late, and how it can be crushing to those around them. He didn't look up for the newest past-life, instead he felt his patience wearing thin, they never stayed when someone returned to harm him, and none offered any solutions to his predicament, he sighed. An ethereal, slender hand reached under his jaw and tilted his head up to meet her soft, translucent eyes.

The arrow on her forehead the seemed to take on a glow of its own. _Yangchen,_ Aang recognised her from the painting he had been shown throughout his education, he couldn't smile, though he wanted to. " _What is the question you need me to answer, young airbender?_ " she barely whispered.

Aang let his eyes close, "You are the first to ask me that." He murmured, Yangchen's eyes held his while he thought, "Am I a failure to my people?"

"No." she replied, though he had asked the question he didn't believe her answer, she knew this immediately- being an extension of his own being gave her the insight, even if his expression had not. "You distrust my answer, you shouldn't- you are not the first Avatar to doubt themself, and you will not be the last Avatar to doubt themself."

He tried to think of a way to not allow his words to be cutting, but his past lives were fatiguing him, he sighed as the words slid through his teeth, "I don't doubt myself, I doubt you."

Yangchen smiled softly, "I am you."

Those three words broke Aang, a tear raced down his cheek, sliding through the ghostly fingers and dropping from his chin. She disappeared as the door of the chamber swung open, grumblings and footsteps filled the room.

Aang closed his eyes, his thoughts on the words of his past lives, mulling them over in a new light.

… … …

"No…" Zuko breathed as he slowly got to his feet while supporting himself on his knees. Sweat and dust covered his body, he turned his head, Sokka still hadn't risen. Fear shocked through his core, and was relieved as he saw his teammate's fingers twitch. It was a fight unlike anything he had experienced, his competitors were too fast, too strong, and too skilled. Zuko couldn't use his firebending, there was a clear sign on the door that this was for earthbenders only, without the use of his bending he felt as though his skills had been halved, and with the obstruction over the left side of his face- he felt it lowered those skills further. Sokka did well for a short while, launching himself off the side of the rink, hiding behind the looming shapes and attempting to catch them by surprise- but they caught on. They had watched as the other was thrown across the rink, battered and shaken, and finally one of them fell to the ground. There was cheering in the arena, and Zuko hung his head and groaned.

They had lost.

The announcer grinned as he walked towards the victors with their prize held out towards them, the gold seal of the passport taunted Zuko. It was their one chance of getting into the upper ring of Ba Sing Se, and now they were figurately and literally knocked back to square one.

They were both streaked in mud, and covered in small cuts and bruises. Zuko forced his legs to move as he stumbled towards Sokka's body, his blue eyes fluttered open and were following Zuko's movement as he crouched down at his side. Zuko reached sluggishly out to help Sokka to his feet when he saw Sokka wiggle his eyebrows at him, _what on earth?_ "Follow my lead." Sokka whispered very softly, "OH MY BODY!" he yelled, Zuko jumped in surprise falling backwards onto his ass, "OH MY POOR BODY!" Sokka rolled to his stomach and gradually raised himself to one knee.

Zuko looked around himself, confused.

The commentator and the competitors paused and watched Sokka's display, the passports were yet to change hands.

"SURELY I WILL PERISH FROM THIS PAIN!" he yelled again, "Oh… _Ohhhhhh_." He gasped finally, before collapsing on the dusty ground in a heap.

There was complete silence.

Zuko looked around himself again.

The commentator edged towards them, waving the passports in Sokka's direction, "W-what is he doing?"

"I don't know…" Zuko puzzled.

"Well!" the man squawked, "Pick him up! We have a schedule to keep, and-" the man was still waving his hand at Zuko as he stood next to Sokka's body. Zuko leant down and was about to slip his hand under Sokka's chest when he heard the whisper. "Remember the Beifong estate?"

Zuko didn't have time to answer as Sokka suddenly swung his arm out and knocked the passports from the commentator's hand, they landed in the dust at Zuko's feet. The commentator yelled out and their recent competitors sprung towards them, "Explode 'em, Zuko!" Sokka shouted, ducking down and covering his head.

It came back to him, he looked around himself, he would have to reveal his bending- but at what cost?

He knew the answer.

 _The passports to her._

Zuko took a slow breath, merely a second had passed since Sokka's shouted command as the candles around the arena began to quiver. He drew in a breath and with all the force he could muster let out a fury of flames. They shot out from his hands and sent audience members running from the arena, the competitors were taken-aback by the sudden display of firebending, they were momentarily stunned. It was all they needed. Sokka scrambled for the passports and kept his form close to Zuko as he continued to throw wave after wave of fire towards them. They were not prepared for this, they stumbled backwards over each other, a severe contrast to the graceful deadliness they had shown moments earlier. Sokka ran for the gate behind them and struggled with the lock, he grabbed a rock and pounded it and it gave out in his hands, rust from years of neglect causing it to crumble. With a final threatening blow of flame from Zuko's hands, they ran up the stairs and out of the arena, there was chaos outside as people ran in all directions. It was easy for them to slip into the alley where they hid their belongings.

Jin was waiting for them, her eyes wide and suddenly much more intimidated, "I-I just wanted to see if you made it out." She stammered, "I hope you get where you need to go." Zuko and Sokka thanked her, and gathered their bags. She was clearly terrified of them now, they wasted no time on goodbyes- they sprung up the walls of the alley and disappeared over the roof of the houses adjacent, they had to move.

The light of the midnight moon shone of the top of the wall that separated the lower ring from the middle, Sokka grinned and turned to Zuko, "You ready to get them back?"

He ripped the cloth used to cover his scar from his face, tying it around his neck, he smiled as the cool air caressed it, "Yes."

... ... ...

Toph was surprised she woke up.

The pain in her abdomen was like nothing she had ever felt, when she thought it was bad yesterday eve, she had no idea. Suki and Katara helped her dress, they could see how weak she was. "You will have to eat, Toph." Suki whispered, watching Toph's eyes droop close.

"I-I can't." Toph grumbled, she had even more reach today with her earthbending, "I am winning."

"You are going to kill yourself." Suki said, grabbing her shoulders, "We can't do this without you."

She pushed Suki's hands from her, it was a pitiful display of strength, but Suki let it happen. "And I can't do this without my bending."

"If only I knew what we were dealing with..." Katara whispered, "Do you know what type of poison it could have been?"

"I don't know." she mumbled, "Zuko was the one who smelt the poison in the tea."

"He smelt it through the tea?" Suki asked, glancing across at Katara.

"Y-yes. I didn't. And I haven't been able to since."

"It has to be liquid..." Suki said, "On Kyoshi, medicines that are liquid have stronger scents that those that dissolve. Like remedial alcohol, you can smell it, but mixing something like sugar, you can't smell through liquids- only taste."

"But what about coffee?" Katara asked, "That smells and dissolves."

"There are of course exceptions with food and drink, but for the sake of medicinal substances- we use chi medicines for many reasons. All the liquids smell, none have taste- it makes it easier when we need to administer."

"I-if it is liquid they are adding to her meals..." Katara started.

"You can bend it out of her meals." Suki grinned.

... ... ...

Sokka nudged the sleeping prince with the tip of his foot, they were hiding behind the row of ticket booths waiting for the train to the upper ring. They had decided to rest there until the train arrived, the passports had gotten them to this point- but from here they were going to have to be sneaky. Zuko woke with a grumble, he rubbed his eyes and slipped the ridiculous scarf back over his eye and got slowly to his feet, "How long have I been asleep?" he mumbled, looking out from around the middle booth- it was still two hours until daybreak, the noise of travellers going home from establishments and parties filled the station.

"Barely an hour," Sokka said, "Our pal in the booth is getting restless, a whole jug of tea down- won't be long. Just wanted you to be alert for the jump." A few minutes passed, and as Sokka had anticipated, the occupant manning the booth placed an 'unavailable' sign in front of the serving window, turned a key in the door, opened it outwards and headed out of the side of his booth and towards the toilet area, "Be quick, I will signal you if you need to get out as soon as you can." Sokka said quietly as Zuko moved passed him and prepared to slip into the booth.

"Okay." He whispered, slinking into the booth before the door closed fully, its inhabitant had not waited to see if the door had closed behind him. Zuko heard it click closed behind him and got into searching for the tickets they required to make it to the upper ring, it did not take him long to find what they needed. There was a pile of tickets that were already shoved- pre-stamped- under the counter. Zuko sighed with relief that this particular person must have been lazy enough to do the easiest part of his job at the start of his shift to avoid doing it throughout. Zuko grabbed two tickets and headed for the door- but then he stopped, turning back slowly, _what good is two tickets, if there are more than that who need to return…_ He slunk back to the pile, making sure that his head couldn't be seen from above the booth's desk level window. He grabbed a handful of the tickets, he didn't count- but he estimated more than five were now being stuffed into his waist sash. He smirked at how easy this had been, he moved towards the door, and pushed it gently.

It didn't move.

He tried again, reaching up for the door knob, his hands brushed along the metal of the door… _Where the fuck is the door knob?!_ He pushed harder, then as if it all snapped together, he remembered the click of the door, _as it locked behind him._ He realised that there was a lock on the inside of the booth, and he was sure that there was another on the external door. "Sokka? Sokka! I cannot get out." He whispered in a harsh tone, hoping it made it through the door.

There was a soft rattle from the outside of the door, it gradually increased in unrest, "It needs a key!" Sokka's whispered reply snaked through the cracks in the door, "Can you see one anywhere?"

He scanned the room just in case, but knew the result, there was nothing, "He took it with him."

There was silence for a moment.

"You are going to have to prepare to sneak out around him, or fight him." Sokka whispered, "Don't attack with fire straight up, I will try and get the jump on him from behind…" Zuko rolled his eyes, _can't anything just go smoothly for us…_ There was grumbling on the other side of the door and he knew that Sokka's thoughts were aligned with his own.

He didn't have time to wallow as there was whispered instruction to prepare himself, the man was returning. Seconds passed in quiet, then there was the sound of a key turning and a man sighing as he pulled the door open. Zuko had taken a defensive stance, knowing that sneaking past was an unlikely and unrealistic option. The man barely saw him before Zuko's foot smashed across his face, he sprawled out on the ground, covering the side of his head. Zuko leapt over the top of the groaning mass, and knocked straight into Sokka, they grunted as they tumbled backwards, "What the fuck?!" Zuko half shouted, "What were you doing?" he got to his feet and pulled Sokka up.

"I was about to help-"

"I didn't need it!-"

"STOP! THIEVES!" the battered ticket guard had called, crawling sluggishly out the side of his booth. Suddenly the air was filled with shouts, people running to help the man, or racing to grab the assailants. Zuko and Sokka ran towards the approaching train, the doors opened, and the platform was quickly flooded with people. They weaved through those walking, making it appear as though they were headed for the station's exit, they were almost there when Sokka grabbed Zuko and swiftly changed direction, practically diving onto the train- it worked, those searching for them ran straight passed the doors as they grinded closed. Zuko exhaled loudly as the train jolted forward, headed towards the upper ring.

It wasn't long before their tickets were checked and they were seated, Sokka closed his eyes to allow himself an hour or so of rest, taken immediately by slumber, he slumped to his side and landed resting on Zuko's shoulder. He snored faintly and Zuko huffed and exhausted sigh and let him be. From outside the windows of the train, the sun tried to peak over the wall- still not high enough to reach them. The train stuttered slightly as the started through the tunnel in the divider of the middle and upper ring- all was black for a short while. The train lurched again and they were abruptly bathing in the golden-yellow glow of the rising sun. The rays caressed the train and the light that filtered through to his skin made it warm with pleasure. Though he would need sleep before they could move onto the next part of their plan, he felt as though the sun's rays were even now refuelling him.

His eyes focused on the rooftops of the houses on the outskirts of the upper ring, she was close. "Finally." Zuko smiled.

… … …

Toph sat at the table, the voices around her were but hums. She wouldn't have been able to distinguish them if she had tried, behind her, Katara and Suki stood, watching all of the meals. There were only a few that appeared dry enough that Katara would be able to draw out the poison without attracting attention, trying to direct Toph towards those specific dishes without making that too obvious would prove to be difficult. Each time one of the women spoke, they were silenced by someone at the table and told that they did not need to speak. Finally, the waiter bought Toph's meal out, there was a bowl of miso soup, a plate of spring rolls, and a small bowl with fat, round dates. Poppy and Lao showered the King in praise for the excellence of the food presented to them, and though he had no hand in the preparation, he accepted their kind words. Lao peered over at Toph's food and ushered a maid over, Katara could see him pointing at the food and whispering, the servant nodded and bowed to Lao before taking off to the kitchen. He was back almost immediately and nodded to Lao, Katara glanced to Suki and then to the plate, _the food must already have the poison in it..._

"Let us feast!" announced the King, the table chattered excitedly as they began to eat their breakfast meals. Toph swayed slightly, she couldn't be bothered keeping her eyes opened at this point, she felt her head bobbing forward when a loud voice bought her barely back to consciousness.

"Servant! Guide your lady's hand to the plate, can't you see that she cannot see?!" Pho called, Toph turned her head slightly to the side towards where she felt Katara standing.

"Don't let me down, Ice Queen..." she barely stammered.

Katara reached forward slowly and grabbed the plate of spring rolls, there was a softly tinged pink substance that was drizzled over the food- it could have been sweet-and-sour sauce, but it was too watery. Katara focused herself and watched as the pink fluids snaked across the plate towards her fingertips. As the fluid met the edge of the plate, it crawled up her long, brown fingers and disappeared under the sleeve of her maid's uniform. All this happened in the time it took for Katara to reach for the plate, pick it up and place it down in front of Toph, only Suki was in view of watching the moisture disappear from the meal. Suki leant down and gently lifted Toph's hand, squeezing it once to let her know they had succeeded, then placing it against the rim of the plate.

Toph could barely grasp the hot, fried rolls, fearing that her strength would give out before they made it to her mouth. With all the power she could manage, she let her mouth fall open and guided the spring roll until it sat on her tongue- she bit down slowly. The taste that filled her mouth was so pleasurable that she thought she would moan out loud, she chewed as slowly as she could manage- waiting to feel the numbing effects that she was so used to by this point.

Nothing happened, she smiled widely.

What followed was a display of eating from Toph so improper, that Poppy was sure she would never recover from the embarrassment.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


End file.
